


Новые трюки

by Lileo



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lileo/pseuds/Lileo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Митос по воле случая заводит собаку и сталкивается со своим прошлым. Сможет ли Дункан ему помочь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новые трюки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358901) by [genteelrebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genteelrebel/pseuds/genteelrebel). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2014  
> Беты: Путник&, Lu-cy  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Охотник заметил Митоса в запущенной, полуразрушенной части Старого Секувера с разбитыми тротуарами и магазинами, знавшими лучшие дни. Митос почувствовал Зов, как только вышел из старого неопрятного книжного магазинчика. Он втянул голову в плечи и крадучись направился к оживленной улице, пробормотав под нос резкое русское ругательство. «Der'mo!»

Последние недели выдались на редкость удачными. Как ни странно, Мак попросил его присмотреть за домом, пока сам он охотится за антикварными редкостями на Востоке, и лофт оказался весьма удобным вторым домом. С его новой работой (преподавател французского в Секуверском Общественном Колледже) все тоже было неплохо. Но самое замечательное, что сейчас шли весенние каникулы, и он мог свободно предаваться порокам, на которые до сих пор не хватало времени, а именно: книгам и пиву. В этом книжном магазине с сомнительной репутацией нашлось первое издание классики дешевого чтива «Амазонки на Луне». Джо заказал для своего бара ящик любимого пива Митоса из местной пивоварни. И тем и другим Старейший планировал плотно заняться сегодня вечером. Вызов мог сильно подпортить его полосу удачи. «Chyort voz'mi!»

Сначала Митос думал, что легко сможет оторваться от другого бессмертного в толпе. Сегодня он был в образе Адама Пирсона и мало чем выделялся среди прохожих. Даже черное пальто, скрывающее меч, не выдавало его: в Секувере, как обычно, шел дождь, и почти все на улице были одеты так же. Митос никогда не признался бы в этом Маку, но дождливый климат порой имел свои преимущества. Охотник, к сожалению, был опытным и смог проследить Зов до источника. Они двигались по противоположным сторонам темной улицы, когда их взгляды мельком пересеклись. Охотник так свирепо посмотрел на Митоса, что у того не осталось ни малейших сомнений в его намерениях. Старейший еще раз выругался, на этот раз на арамейском, и начал искать подходящую дверь. 

А вот и она, меньше, чем в десяти шагах. Из окон на мрачную улицу лился гостеприимный желтый свет. Значит, там были люди. Охотник не посмеет последовать за ним. Митос нырнул внутрь. 

И мгновением позже уже пожалел о своем решении. Он не потрудился прочитать табличку над входом, но запах, чуть не сбивший его с ног, когда захлопнулась дверь, ни с чем нельзя было спутать. Отвратительная смесь страха, шерсти и невероятного количества дезинфицирующих средств ударила ему в ноздри, и в глаза бросилась пачка блестящих постеров, рекламирующих Национальный Месяц Стерилизации. Проклятие! Его убежище оказалось местным отделением «Общества Защиты Животных». 

Митос ненавидел гуманитарные общества. Они вгоняли его в депрессию, а Старейший предпочитал этого избегать. Больше двух тысячелетий назад он обнаружил, что худшую опасность для старых бессмертных представляло их собственное душевное здоровье. С того дня Митос старался поддерживать свое в наилучшей форме. Посещение приютов для бездомных животных в его планы не входило. Само существование «Общества Защиты Животных» неумолимо напоминало Митосу о человеческой жестокости, а с ней он сталкивался уже более чем достаточно. Еще хуже было то, что запах страха и ряды клеток пробуждали воспоминания о столетиях, проведенных в неволе, об ужасных временах, когда его жизнь стоила меньше, чем жизни этих брошенных созданий. Он развернулся, собираясь уйти...

… но один взгляд наружу остановил его. Охотник занял позицию на другой стороне улицы и пристально смотрел на него из-под навеса комиссионного магазина. Без шансов. Митос заставил себя улыбнуться и подошел к девушке, сидящей за прилавком. 

Она, по крайней мере, была очень рада его видеть. Ее улыбка сияла красотой, о которой могли бы мечтать все 19-летние девушки. Митос решил, что он первый, кого она увидела за день. Девушка терпеливо подождала, пока он стряхивал воду с пальто, затем оценивающе усмехнулась, когда он пробежал рукой по влажным волосам. Вода закапала с его пальцев на грубую плитку пола. 

— Привет, — жизнерадостно поздоровалась она. — Чем я могу вам сегодня помочь?

— Ээ... — Митос внимательно осмотрел стол перед ней. На нем находился старый компьютер IBM и несколько стопок брошюр, но он не увидел телефона. Неплохо. Где-то же здесь должен быть телефон. Это хороший предлог, чтобы попасть в подсобку. Возможно, ему повезет и там будет черный ход, через который можно ускользнуть. Митос натянул самую неотразимую из своих улыбок.

— Вообще-то я хотел спросить, могу ли я воспользоваться вашим телефоном. У меня возникли небольшие проблемы с автомобилем.

— И ваш мобильник разрядился?

— Мой мобильник?

— У вас из кармана пальто торчит антенна, — заметила девушка. — Только не говорите мне, что забыли о нем! 

Митос похлопал рукой по груди, и его щеки залил неожиданный румянец. В глазах девушки заплясали чертики. 

— С вами все ясно, — сказала она, на ее щеках появились милые ямочки. — Не стесняйтесь. Я понимаю.

Он моргнул.

— Понимаете?

— Да, понимаю. Все в порядке, правда. Многие парни стесняются, когда хотят взять животное из приюта, — она заговорщицки наклонилась вперед. — Так какая собака вас интересует? Или мне стоит спросить... какая собака интересует вашу жену?

Митос расслабился. Атмосфера приюта действовала ему на нервы, но флирт был знакомой территорией. С этим он может справиться.

— Я не женат.

Девушка пожала плечами.

— Тогда вашу девушку.

— Нет, девушки тоже нет, — он обворожительно улыбнулся, решив, что сейчас лучше положить конец ее надеждам. — Но моему парню, возможно, найдется что сказать...

Митос инстинктивно втянул голову в плечи, готовясь к удару, который последовал бы, если бы Горец был здесь. Несколько раз в прошлом он уже использовал совершенно не существующие (по крайней мере, нигде, кроме его фантазий) отношения с Дунканом, чтобы вежливо отклонить женский интерес. Горца это никогда не забавляло. Сейчас, пока Дункан был за границей, Митос использовал эту отговорку все чаще. Секувер становился очень либеральным городом, и это казалось самым простым способом избежать ненужных свиданий. В конце концов, именно из-за Дункана Митос не был заинтересован в компании, хотя сам Горец об этом не знал. «Ах, Мак, — внутренне вздохнул он. — Такой благородный, такой храбрый, такой неизменно тупой. И такой недостижимый, даже если бы все понимал. Возможно, в следующем столетии...»

Но в этот раз ему не стоило беспокоиться.

— Это замечательно! — с энтузиазмом воскликнула девушка, и Митос слишком поздно заметил крошечную радужную треугольную сережку, играющую в прятки с ее светло-русыми волосами. — Животные в самом деле создают домашнюю атмосферу. Мы с моей девушкой недавно взяли четвертую.

Он посмотрел на нее с легким замешательством.  
— Четвертую?

— Кошку, — уточнила она, улыбаясь. — Я все надеюсь добавить в этот микс собаку, но Кэти — убежденная кошатница, так что ничего не поделаешь. Хорошо, что у меня нет аллергии. Хотя, если бы была, я бы, конечно, здесь не работала, — ее глаза сверкнули. - Так о какой породе вы думаете, джентльмены?

Митос еще раз украдкой глянул в окно. Охотник никуда не делся. Что ж, очевидно, ему нужно было как-то убить время, и не похоже, чтобы он отвлекал девушку от более важных клиентов. Митос внутренне вздохнул. Затем изобразил счастливое выражение лица и продолжил плести басню о том, что хочет взять щенка Дункану в подарок. 

Смышленая юная леди задавала множество вопросов. Отвечая на них, Митос понял, что все глубже и глубже погружается в свою фантазию. Он представлял, каково было бы на самом деле иметь с Горцем общего питомца. 

— Порода? — Митос решил, что Дункану понравилось бы порода из спортивной группы, но достаточно небольшая, чтобы комфортно чувствовать себя в лофте.

— Уровень активности? — с этим нет проблем. У собаки будет предостаточно физической нагрузки. Судя по тому, как Дункан продолжал изводить Митоса предложениями присоединиться к его утренним пробежкам, ему понравится компания. И пес не будет, как Митос, ворчать из-за раннего подъема.

— Дружелюбие к детям? — Митос подавил желание фыркнуть и вежливо покачал головой. Нет, взаимодействие с детишками будет наименьшей из проблем воображаемой дворняги. Если, конечно, не считать Ричи.

Юная леди стала очень серьезной. 

— Вы ведь правда понимаете, какое огромное обязательство на себя берете, заводя питомца? Уверены, что сможете справиться с ответственностью? — Митос представил, как Дункан разражается хохотом в ответ на этот вопрос, затем торжественно заявил, что понимает.

— Что ж, — сказала девушка. — Боюсь, у нас сейчас нет щенков, мистер Пирсон. Для этого вам придется подождать до поздней весны. Но есть несколько взрослых собак крупных пород. Можете взглянуть, если хотите.

Охотник пристально наблюдал на Митосом сквозь дождь, скрестив руки на груди. Митос согласился посмотреть на взрослых собак, все еще раздумывая о возможном черном ходе. Девушка взяла его за руку и повела через зал к клеткам.

Фу! Запах животного страха здесь был еще сильнее, как и химический запах дезинфекции. Митос чувствовал, как вонь впитывается в одежду и волосы. Стоит принять душ, как только он вернется домой. Однако еще хуже запаха были ослепительно-яркие лампы, хлюпанье мокрых ботинок по плитке и все новые пары влажных глаз, поворачивающиеся в его сторону. Нет, Митос не собирался их очеловечивать. Это не надежда смотрела на него сквозь прутья клеток. Ничего подобного! Митос плотнее запахнул воротник на горле. Здесь было холодно. 

Девушка спокойно говорила, пока они проходили мимо клеток, не обращая внимания на гнетущую обстановку. К каждой металлической дверце был прикреплен листок дешевой копировальной бумаги, на котором ярким маркером были написаны кличка собаки и возраст. До смешного банальные клички: «Клиффорд! Руфус! Искорка! Черныш!» — все написанные яркими большими буквами и обязательно с восклицательным знаком на конце. Они бы развеселили Митоса, но здесь было не до смеха. Его провожало непрекращающиеся тявканье и лай. 

Юная леди продолжала рассказывать Митосу немного о каждом животном, мимо которого они проходили. Бигль слева был найден на территории начальной школы, где дети неделями тайно подкармливали его. «Отличная собака для семьи», — сказала девушка. Тощего черного пуделя сбила машина. Незнакомец, что принес собаку, оплатил ветеринарную помощь, но отказался взять ее себе. «Ей понадобится немного больше внимания, но оно того стоит». Тяжелые истории одна за другой гудели в ушах Митоса. Он понял, что намеренно отстраняется от голоса девушки, концентрируясь на собственных шагах по коридору. Скоро они пройдут мимо всех клеток, и тогда он сможет извиниться и уйти. 

Но в последней клетке не было влажного носа, прижавшегося к прутьям. Не было здесь и пары ищущих глаз или трагически виляющего хвоста. Митос остановился и вгляделся внутрь. Он увидел массу черного меха, спящую в дальнем углу. Черная масса была украшена белым пятном, четырьмя большими лапами и хвостом с белым кончиком. И белым носом с россыпью черных пятнышек, один вид которого перенес его в прошлое...

Шотландия. 1918 год

Прикосновение носа наконец вернуло Митоса к жизни. 

Он, конечно, уже дышал какое-то время. Просто не было причин открывать глаза. Он уже три или четыре раза умер от истощения и не видел никакого смысла двигаться. Смерть была всего лишь временным прекращением боли, а боль стала желанным другом. Если Митос сосредотачивался на ней достаточно сильно, боль становилась настолько мучительной, что выключала все мысли. И это все, чего он хотел теперь от жизни и смерти. Просто больше не думать...

Но прохладные прикосновения к лицу были настойчивыми, как и тихое поскуливание. Митос не пошевелился бы, даже если бы нос принадлежал какому-то дикому животному, собирающемуся его съесть. Он бы только приветствовал новую боль. Но существо прижалось мехом к его щеке, и влажность сменилась теплом. Ощущение от нового касания подозрительно напоминало удовольствие. Этого Митос вытерпеть не мог. Застонав, он согнул пальцы и нашарил нож, который взял с собой в горы и перед смертью держал в руке. Он решил, что шевельнется ровно настолько, чтобы убить эту тварь, а затем продолжит умирать с миром. Митос вскинул руку, открывая глаза...

И понял, что существо не обратило внимания на все еще острое лезвие. Вместо этого оно изящно встало над ним, легко увернувшись от его руки. Закоченевшее запястье Митоса свело судорогой, и нож со стуком упал на землю. Животное посмотрело на него, и Митос все понял, хоть они и принадлежали к разным видам. В глазах существа читалась очевидная жалость. Оно даже повертело пятнистой мордой из стороны в сторону. Затем продолжило облизывать лицо Митоса.

Старейший застонал и выругался. Теперь он понял, что это за создание. Это была собака. Особо ценная в этих местах пастушья порода. Удивительно, что сначала люди убивали волков при любой возможности, затем позволили их детенышам подходить к костру, и, в конце концов, доверили им охранять детей и домашний скот. С точки зрения Митоса, это показывало невероятную доверчивость человека. Когда-нибудь до этих удивительных четвероногих дойдет, что не нужно ждать подачек от хозяев. И что тогда будет делать человечество? Хватит кусать кормящую руку. Один небольшой укус в яремную вену гораздо эффективнее. Митос оскалил зубы и огрызнулся с диким рыком, который не использовал с бронзового века, надеясь, что пушистая тварь поймет намек и оставит его в покое. В свое время этот рык останавливал даже Каспиана. 

Но собака опять проигнорировала угрозу. Она перестала лизать его лицо — еще немного и Митос захлебнулся бы в собачьей слюне — и переключилась на его холодную, сведенную судорогой руку. Острая, жгучая боль растеклась по пальцам Митоса, когда нежные прикосновения языка снова запустили циркуляцию крови. Забавно. Еще несколько вдохов назад он бы приветствовал новую боль, но сейчас она была просто невыносима. Он подавил крик и сел, отдернув руку. 

Собака уселась перед ним, не спуская глаз с его лица. И Митос понял, он не ляжет снова, что бы ни случилась.

*** 

Вернувшись в реальность приюта, Митос уставился на собаку. Он смотрел, как поднимается и опускается грудь спящего животного. Уже очень давно Старейший не видел пятнистого носа бордер-колли. Да и самих бордер-колли он не видел с тех самых пор, как последний раз был в Шотландии. Слава богу, в США немногие знали об этой породе, а большинство из тех, кто знал, были достаточно умны, чтобы не держать ее в квартире. Тот глупый фильм пока еще не нанес породе значительного вреда. 

— О, вы смотрите на Веснушку, — сказала девушка, остановившись на середине предложения. Она заглянула ему через плечо. — Вы знакомы с бордер-колли, мистер Пирсон?

— Да, я провел некоторое время в приграничном краю, — сказал Митос. 

Молодая женщина посмотрела на него в растерянности. 

— В Шотландии. Недалеко от границы с Англией. Там зародилась эта порода, — пояснил Митос. — Хотя это было очень давно.

— Тогда вы знаете, что бордер-колли - рабочая собака, — строго сказала девушка. Митос с изумлением наблюдал, как она превращается из напичканного информацией экскурсовода в Благородную Защитницу Собак, храбро охраняющую своих подопечных от невежественного человечества. Было очень странно видеть серьезный настрой школьной учительницы в такой юной девушке. — Бордер-колли не предназначены для домашнего содержания. Без работы они могут становиться очень беспокойными. Они совсем не приспособлены к городской жизни, мистер Пирсон, — она задумчиво посмотрела в клетку. — Конечно, Веснушка — очень старый пес, и мы не знаем точно, чистокровный ли он. Возможно, в нем есть примесь далматинца... посмотрите на эти пятна на носу...

— Нет, пятна могут быть особенностью чистокровной породы. Они помогают отличать одну собаку от другой, когда они работают в командах, — сказал Митос и мысленно выругался на себя. С этого мгновения девушка уже смотрела на него со всей серьезностью и оценивала как потенциального владельца Веснушки. Проклятье! Митосу теперь будет очень сложно уйти. Он попытался найти оправдание, что-нибудь, что позволит ему сказать «нет»… О, подождите-ка. Разве он не сказал, что ему и его «партнеру» нужен щенок?  
— И сколько же ему лет?

— Двенадцать.

— Двенадцать? — Митос с изумлением посмотрел на нее, не уверенный, что расслышал правильно. Даже сегодня, со всем, что могла предложить современная ветеринария, тринадцать или четырнадцать лет считались очень хорошей продолжительностью жизни для этой породы. — Вы уверены?

Она кивнула.

— Настолько, насколько это для нас возможно. Так сказал ветеринар, когда осматривал его.

— Ветеринар не мог ошибиться?

— Возможно. Но ненамного, — девушка вздохнула. — Слишком плохо, да? Большинство людей не хотят брать такую старую собаку, да и держать бордер-колли в центре Секувера в любом случае почти невозможно. У них слишком много проблем с поведением, — она расправила плечи и с вызовом посмотрела на Митоса. — Мистер Пирсон, я не собираюсь обманывать вас. Веснушка никогда не выиграет конкурс красоты, и с ним будет сложно. У него сильный артрит, множество проблем со здоровьем и ко всему прочему типичные для бордер-колли плохие манеры. Ему понадобится много ухода и дисциплины, — она глубоко вдохнула. — Но это замечательный пес, очень живой и умный, и ему очень нужен дом. Мне кажется, вам в самом деле стоит подумать о том, чтобы взять его.

Жребий был брошен. Митос глубоко засунул руки в карманы. 

— Бордер-колли не подходят для городской жизни, — сказал он, напоминая ей ее же собственные слова.

— Да. Это правда. Но поскольку вы и ваш партнер очень активны и не будете оставлять его с маленькими детьми, думаю, мы можем сделать исключение, — она подняла брови. — Тем более, вы уже имели дело с этой породой?

Вопрос минуту висел в воздухе. Митос не мог заставить себя сказать «да», но и врать и отказываться он тоже не мог. 

— Я... Мне правда нужно поговорить с Маком, — промямлил он, потом встряхнулся. К черту все! Он понимал, что его увлекательная фантазия зашла слишком далеко. Девушка ничего не сказала. Она знала, что наступил момент принятия решения и сейчас ей лучше молчать. Несмотря на все свое смятение, Митос искренне восхитился. Это молчание было признаком настоящего профессионала. Девушка справлялась со своей работой намного лучше, чем большинство людей вдвое старше нее. Старый пес шевельнулся...

… и приоткрыл один глаз глубокого шоколадного цвета. Он был наполнен мудростью почти такой же вечной, как у самого Митоса. Пес посмотрел на него. На мгновение Старейшему показалось, что он чем-то напоминает Мака: тот же оценивающий взгляд, та же добродушная надменность. «Чертовы шотландцы! Они все похожи». Затем свет в глазах пса потух, и с легким безропотным вздохом он снова положил голову на холодный бетонный пол. Митос понял, что у него дрожат руки. Следующие слова пришли прямо от сердца, без вмешательства мозга. 

— Какие бумаги я должен подписать?

Девушка моргнула. Она не ожидала, что он решится. 

— Вы возьмете его, мистер Пирсон?

Митос кивнул.

— Да, — «возможно, мы, старые псы, подходим друг другу». Он посмотрел в клетку, затем опять на девушку. — Я возьму его.

Молодая женщина просияла ангельской улыбкой.

— Вы сделали правильный выбор, — сказала она с уверенностью. И повела его обратно — заполнять бумаги.

*** 

Возвращение домой было... интересным.

Элли, юная леди, работавшая в Обществе Защиты Животных, вместе со старым бордер-колли вручила Митосу пару подержанных мисок и ярко-розовый ошейник с поводком. Он взял поводок, зная, что сейчас уже не успеет купить что-нибудь получше, но цвет заставил его внутренне содрогнуться. Из всех унижений, которым подвергались собаки в приюте, наихудшим казалась необходимость выйти оттуда в розовом кукольном ошейнике. Даже нелепая кличка «Веснушка» в подметки не годилась. К тому времени как они заполнили все необходимые бумаги, часы показывали уже больше семи вечера, и приюту пора было закрываться. 

— Я надеюсь, вы будете очень счастливы, — тепло сказала Элли у двери. — Вы берете хорошую собаку.

Задержка для улаживания формальностей сослужила хорошую службу. Охотник заскучал и ушел. Митос осторожно вышел за дверь с поводком в руке и собачьими мисками, ненадежно прижатыми к бедру. Нет, он не чувствовал Зова, слава всем богам, которым люди когда-либо считали нужным поклоняться, и дождливой погоде Секувера. Нет сомнений, Охотника в конце концов прогнала сырость. 

— Спасибо, думаю, вы правы, — отозвался Митос и нахмурился, когда увидел, как его подопечный, хромая, вышел на тротуар. — Послушайте, вы не можете порекомендовать хорошего ветеринара?

— Я прикрепила пару визиток к вашему сертификату, — сказала Элли, кивая на конверт из оберточной бумаги, который он держал вместе с мисками. Она вручила ему маленькую пробную упаковку собачьей еды, и он добавил ее к своей ноше.

— Еще я положила небольшие брошюры по кормлению, уходу, тренировкам и массажу для животных. На всякий случай, — она улыбнулась ему с теплой снисходительностью бабушки десятерых внуков, разговаривающей с молодой мамой. Митос почувствовал себя до смешного неопытным.  
— Все в порядке, — успокоила она. — Я также приложила телефонный номер приюта. Звоните, если появятся какие-то вопросы.

— Спасибо. Позвоню, — он посмотрел вниз на собаку, которая уставилась на него в ответ странно тусклым взглядом. — Давай, пес. Пошли домой.

Хромающая собака и неуклюжий человек ковыляли вдоль по улице, двигаясь примерно в три раза медленнее, чем обычно ходил Митос. Он не возражал. Ночная прогулка с собакой приносила необычное чувство спокойствия. Старейший удивился, обнаружив, что получает удовольствие от ритма мягкой поступи; ему было приятно ощущать присутствие пушистого существа у колена. Его беспокоило только полное отсутствие энтузиазма у его нового компаньона. Митос ожидал, что собака будет скакать и резвиться, радоваться почти что спасению от смерти. Вместо этого пес просто брел с опущенной головой, игнорируя все встреченные фонарные столбы и кусты. «Возможно, он просто еще не поверил, что это по-настоящему, — размышлял Митос. — Это я, конечно, могу понять».

Сумерки прогнали людей с улиц и принесли в город умиротворение. Митос наслаждался тишиной, поворачивая к додзе с такой легкостью на сердце, которой у него не было уже давно. Он не задумывался о том, куда пойти. Возможно, Дункан разозлится, когда узнает, что он привел собаку в его драгоценный лофт. Но Митос уже несколько недель следил за квартирой и додзе и считал это место своим домом. Он встретится с гневом Горца, когда придет время. Сейчас же Старейшего занимали более насущные проблемы: какая еда понадобится собаке, как обустроить собачье место на полу, когда он сможет добраться до зоомагазина и заменить этот отвратительный розовый поводок. На самом деле, это было смешно. Если бы вчера ему кто-то сказал, что сегодня он будет одержимо раздумывать, что лучше — сухой корм или консервы — он бы громко расхохотался. Но такова жизнь. А в его жизни, безусловно, случались и более странные вещи. 

Они тащились по улицам. Темный асфальт блестел от дождя, уличные фонари выхватывали белые пятна на носу бордер-колли. Митос повернул в городской парк, где обычно бегал Горец, и пошел по извилистой дорожке между кустов и деревьев. В первый раз пес замешкался и упрямо уперся лапами в землю. 

— В чем дело, приятель? — спросил Митос. — Слишком долгая прогулка? 

Обеспокоенный, он наклонился и ощупал больную лапу собаки опытными руками врача — старые привычки медленно умирают, — хотя обычно он имел дело с людьми. Он положил свою ношу на землю и мягко сгибал и распрямлял одеревенелое колено, когда почувствовал Зов и услышал недвусмысленный звук скрежещущего металла. Доставали меч...

Митос медленно выпрямился. Пес низко, угрожающе зарычал. 

— Знаешь, это очень не вовремя, — непринужденно сказал Митос, все еще стоя спиной к противнику и мысленно просматривая список доступного оружия. Использовать Айвенго с собакой на буксире будет как минимум неудобно. Возможно, ему удастся быстро метнуть нож в сердце. — Сегодня вечер четверга. Скоро начнется «Последний Герой». Ты же не хочешь пропустить его?

— Если честно, я терпеть не могу это шоу, — прорычал голос из темноты.

Митос вздохнул. 

— По крайней мере, в этом у тебя хороший вкус, — он повернулся и бросил первый оценивающий взгляд на противника. Бессмертный выглядел как подросток. У него были светлые волосы и одна из этих глупых маленьких козлиных бородок, которые носили сейчас все детишки. Но это была лишь иллюзия. Его четкая и яркая Сила, несомненно, закалялась веками. В руке он держал блестящий одноручный меч, эффективный и смертоносный. Да чтоб тебя!

— Я с тобой не ссорился, — сказал Митос, позволяя намеку на угрозу просочиться в свой голос. — Уходи сейчас, и мы оба будем жить. Сразимся в другой раз.

— Ни за что! — ухмыльнулся Охотник. — Я провел часы под дождем, выслеживая тебя. Думаю, я заслужил, чтобы Сила согрела мою кровь.

«Моя Сила не просто согреет твою кровь, сынок. Тебе повезет, если весь этот чертов парк не окажется в огне». Митосу показалось, что он расслышал вдалеке рокот мотора. Только этот шум да шелест ветра нарушали могильную тишину парка. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока пес не начал скулить. Тонкий звук прорезал ночь.

— Ладно, — произнес Митос и примирительно протянул руку, осторожно меняя позицию. — Дай мне сначала отвести собаку в безопасное место.

— Прячешься за шавкой? Ты, должно быть, молод.

Митос покачал головой. 

— Обычная практичность. Мой пес ужасно боится грозы, — он пожал плечами. — Я не хочу, чтобы он сбежал, пока я принимаю Передачу Силы.

— Не похоже, что он вообще способен бегать, — презрительно сказал незнакомец. — Не мог взять кого-нибудь с четырьмя ногами? — Митос промолчал. Его противник великодушно развел руками. — Но я добрый человек. Привяжи его к той скамейке. Если мне захочется проявить милосердие, я отведу его обратно в приют после того, как убью тебя, — он хищно ухмыльнулся. — Если нет, то посмотрим, как далеко он сможет убежать на двух ногах, прежде чем я убью его. Это надо увидеть.

— Ты сама щедрость, — пробормотал Митос. — Пошли, пес, — он потянул за девчачий розовый поводок. Бордер-колли не сдвинулся с места. — Чтоб тебя, сейчас не время спорить о лидерстве, — проворчал Митос, затем сконфуженно улыбнулся Охотнику. — Эээ, мне ужасно жаль, но, кажется, у собаки другие идеи. Животные. Ты знаешь, как это бывает. Ты не мог бы подождать еще минуту?

— Пошевеливайся!

— Делаю, что могу, — Митос проворчал на этот раз на египетском и наклонился, решив отнести собаку к скамейке. Старый бордер-колли свернулся в маленький комок, не давая Митосу себя схватить. Только Старейший с трудом поднял пса на несколько дюймов, как тот вывернулся и неловко шлепнулся на землю. Несколько секунд он неуклюже барахтался, затем подобрал под себя три здоровые лапы и прыгнул.

На охотника. 

Сложно сказать, кто удивился больше. У Митоса отвисла челюсть. Бордер-колли с больной лапой бросился в ноги Охотнику и укусил его за голень. Затрещала рвущаяся ткань. Митос увидел, как что-то темное и жидкое брызнуло из бледной плоти его противника. Тот громко выругался и замахнулся мечом...

Митос не раздумывал. Позже он удивлялся своей реакции, но сейчас просто действовал. Вместо того чтобы достать меч, он метнулся вперед. Едва увернувшись от сверкнувшего лезвия, он схватил собаку и побежал к выходу из парка. После секундного замешательства Охотник рванулся за ним, громко топая грубыми ботинками. 

— Черт! Черт! Черт! — старый пес огрызался и бился в руках у Митоса, явно пытаясь вернуться в бой. Бессмертный шептал бессмысленные успокаивающие слова и изо всех сил старался не уронить его. Пес весил, казалось, как минимум на двадцать фунтов больше, чем в приюте, и его скользкая от дождя шкура не облегчала задачу. Митос пожелал своим ногам силы и помчался по дороге, резко двигая бедрами для увеличения скорости. Судя по звукам, преследователь отставал, но он не мог быть точно уверен. Митос выбежал на середину улицы.

Удача была на его стороне. В двадцати футах впереди он увидел самое желанное зрелище в мире: настоящее желтое такси с яркими, дружелюбно горящими фарами. Митос заорал водителю. Собака резко гавкнула у него над ухом, почти разрывая барабанные перепонки. Митос вздрогнул. Однако такси затормозило. Он распахнул дверцу, и молодая женщина со смешными огромными сережками уставилась на него.

— Эй! — закричала она, с ошарашенным видом глядя, как он протискивает в дверцу промокший клубок меха. — Если ты думаешь, что я возьму это в свое такси, подумай еще раз!

— Он сбежал из дома, — пробормотал Митос, пихая пса со всей силы. Тот зарычал и бросился на него, зубы щелкнули в миллиметре от запястья. Отвратительный запах мокрой шерсти быстро пропитал машину. Митос нащупал бумажник и одним плавным движением вытащил все купюры. Он помахал ими перед лицом скептично настроенной таксистки, помня о быстро приближающейся темной фигуре.

— Слушайте, я не могу объяснить, — сказал он. — Но нам в самом деле нужно убраться отсюда. Сейчас!

Он принял ее изумленный взгляд как знак согласия и неуклюже забрался в машину, борясь с собакой. Митос захлопнул дверь. Таксистка покачала головой, но отъехала как раз в тот момент, когда другой бессмертный попал в круг света от фар. Сквозь дождь его лицо выглядело бледным и злым. Старейший обессиленно откинулся на сидении. Пес свернулся в углу в маленький тугой комок и заметно дрожал. Митос потянулся к нему, но смог лишь прошептать несколько успокаивающих слов. «Отличный способ завязать отношения, — подумал он уныло, — я точно знаю, как произвести на вас, шотландцев, впечатление. Одному предложил голову, другого напугал до припадка. Спокойнее, старик, спокойнее».

Такси подъехало к додзе. Митос отдал женщине пачку денег, что показывал раньше (всего около трехсот долларов), и вылез из машины. 

— Давай, пес, — сказал он. — Мы дома. По крайней мере, на какое-то время. 

Мокрое дрожащее животное не сдвинулось с места. Митос хотел было вытащить его за ногу, но понял, что это не приведет ни к чему хорошему в дальнейшем. Таксистка недвусмысленно взглянула на него, крашеные ногти нетерпеливо забарабанили по рулю. Митос проигнорировал ее и склонился над трясущейся собакой, понижая голос, так что только пес мог его услышать.  
— Послушай, Старый Пес, — сказал он. — Знаю, мы не очень хорошо начали. И у тебя, вероятно, нет причин доверять людям, а мне особенно. Но клянусь, я сделаю для тебя все, что смогу, — он протянул руку. — Пойдем со мной в дом.

Собака посмотрела на него, словно оценивая и просчитывая. Митос стоял, не шевелясь, его рука не дрогнула. Спустя несколько минут животное выпрямилось и осторожно вылезло на тротуар. Митос вздохнул с облегчением и захлопнул дверцу автомобиля. Такси проревело, удаляясь.

Старый Пес доковылял до двери додзе, посмотрел на Митоса и еле заметно помахал хвостом. 

Митос улыбнулся. 

*** 

В темноте парка одинокий бессмертный смотрел, как уезжает желтое такси. Он ударил кулаком по ближайшему дереву. Проклятье! Как обычному парнишке удалось так ловко провести его? Если бы не кусок сухожилия, что эта глупая дворняга вырвала у него из ноги... 

Бессмертный прищурился. Придется признать, что этот раунд остался за парнем... но битва еще не закончена. Его рана уже исцелялась, рваные края кожи закрывались над голенищем ботинка. И то, что сегодня помогло врагу, позже станет причиной его падения. Охотник убрал меч в ножны и пошел прочь из заброшенного парка. Угрожающее эхо шагов еще долго раздавалось в ночи. 

Ему нужно время, чтобы восстановиться и подумать. Он позволит этому странному новому противнику поверить в свое спасение. А потом навестит приют. 

*** 

— Вы заключаете сложную сделку, мистер МакЛауд, — сказал японский бизнесмен, мягко качая головой. — И все же, я думаю, вы будете рады этой покупке.

— Я рад. И всегда буду, — Дункан МакЛауд положил подписанные бумаги на великолепный письменный стол красного дерева со спокойной удовлетворенностью, какой не чувствовал уже очень давно. Основной целью его поездки, безусловно, была помощь Мидори Кото. Благодаря покупке недвижимости, которую он только что совершил, старому фамильному святилищу семьи Кото и прилегающей территории больше никогда не будет угрожать застройка. У него уже были подготовлены бумаги, передающие землю под опеку потомкам. Когда-то он спас Мидори от Майкла Кента, но ему хотелось еще раз отплатить своему старому наставнику за доброту. Дункан ослепительно улыбнулся ответственному за сделку человеку.

— Теперь посмотрим, успею ли я на ближайший рейс до дома.

— Вы так хотите вернуться?

— Давайте просто скажем, что я... нервничаю, — Дункан все еще не мог поверить, что на два месяца оставил додзе на попечение Митоса. Он не помнил точно, что произошло той ночью, когда он согласился на это мероприятие, но был уверен в одном: Митос его очень, очень сильно напоил. — Я начинаю сомневаться, стоит ли еще мой дом на месте.

Бизнесмен слегка нахмурился. 

— Мне казалось, вы говорили, что доверили свое имущество старому другу, мистер МакЛауд.

— Старому? Несомненно. Доверил... ну... — Дункан замялся. Дело в том, что он действительно доверял Митосу на глубоком, почти бессознательном уровне и старался не задумываться об этом. Однако за последнюю неделю, когда бы Дункан ни звонил Старейшему, у того был странный голос. И Митос слишком часто находил отговорки, чтобы побыстрее завершить разговор. 

— У меня просто такое чувство, что нужно вернуться как можно скорее.

— Что ж, поскольку нам удалось завершить сделку на несколько дней раньше срока, вы должны успеть на сегодняшний вечерний рейс, — ответил бизнесмен, поднимаясь с места. И протянул изящную руку.

— Было приятно иметь с вами дело, мистер МакЛауд.

— Взаимно, сэр.

Удача улыбнулась ему. Дункану и правда удалось обменять свой билет на более ранний рейс. Он сел в самолет и быстро заснул, с радостью осознавая, что около полудня проснется уже в Секувере. Дождь плотной пеленой накрыл летное поле, когда они приземлились, но Дункан не возражал. Пасмурная погода помогала ему снова почувствовать себя дома. Он снял «Ти-берд» с долговременной парковки аэропорта, поднял крышу и поехал к додзе. К его большому облегчению, здание стояло на месте. А еще лучше было то, что Дункан уже на тротуаре ощутил сильный Зов. И это означало, что и старый бессмертный внутри тоже цел и невредим.

Хорошо было вернуться домой. 

Дункан бросил сумки на полу додзе и поспешил к лифту, горя нетерпением поскорее увидеть Митоса и убедиться, что лофт в таком же хорошем состоянии, как и все остальное. Когда наверху он поднял решетку, то не заметил ни малейших следов пребывания Митоса. Он вошел внутрь, внимательно исследуя пол на предмет пятен крови или красноречивых следов ремонта покрытия. Их не было. Потрясающе. Также не было похоже, чтобы недавно заменяли окна или светильники. Хмм, неужели старая берлога пережила больше чем восемь недель без повреждений Передачей Силы? Возможно, Митос был прав, и ему в самом деле стоило уезжать почаще. 

— Митос? — крикнул он. — Митос, я вернулся.

В ответ он услышал только два приглушенных слова, донесшихся из-за двери ванной комнаты. Они звучали подозрительно похоже на «О, дерьмо».

Моментально насторожившись, Дункан почувствовал, как напряглись все его мышцы. 

— Митос? — позвал он еще раз. Затем тише. — Митос? — держа руку на мече, Дункан прокрался к двери в ванную. Приложил к ней ухо, но не услышал ничего, кроме дыхания с той стороны. Громкого, тяжелого дыхания. Почти пыхтения. Он громко постучал в дверь.  
— Митос?

— Надо же, неужели это Дункан МакЛауд из клана МакЛаудов! — жизнерадостно крикнул Митос. — Какой приятный сюрприз! Я не ожидал твоего возвращения до следующей недели.

— Я знаю. Смог вернуться пораньше. Извини, у меня не было возможности позвонить перед вылетом, — Дункан подозрительно прищурился. Оживление в голосе звучало слишком фальшиво даже для Митоса. — Митос? Что ты там делаешь?

Молчание.

— А что обычно люди делают в ванной, МакЛауд?

— Я... — Горец запнулся. Затем он услышал громкий стук, слишком громкий, чтобы его можно было объяснить упавшим мылом, и новые ругательства. Дункан начал колотить в дверь. — Мииитоос!

Митос поморщился. Просто поразительно, как МакЛауд мог растягивать его имя, когда в чем-то подозревал. Он почти попал в верхнюю «до». Старейший провел рукой по влажным волосам и оценивающе оглядел насквозь промокшую массу черно-белого меха, сопящую на него из душевой кабины. Проклятие. Ему в самом деле стоило спланировать это получше. 

— Похоже, нас обнаружили, — тихо сказал он. — Давай я тебя вытру, и мы выйдем поприветствовать Дункана.

К сожалению, недостаточно тихо. Эти слова не прошли мимо настороженных ушей Горца. 

— Митос? — стук в дверь резко прекратился. — Ээ, Мит... Адам. Точно, Адам. Я хотел сказать Адам, — смущенно пробормотал Дункан — Эмм, ты там не один?

Митос застонал. О, все это плохо кончится. Почему Горец не мог позвонить из аэропорта? 

— Да, — сказал он, отвечая на повисший в воздухе вопрос Дункана. — Я не один, Дункан. Но это не то, что ты думаешь, — он посмотрел на Старого Пса. — И ты можешь продолжать использовать мое настоящее имя. Я вне опасности.

Он почти физически ощутил пристальный взгляд Дункана сквозь дверь. Разумеется, мысль о том, что он находится в душе с кем-то, знающим его настоящее имя, не могла не разбудить любопытство Горца. Митос начал решительно вытирать Старого Пса, затем вытерся сам. Пять очень напряженных минут спустя дверь наконец приоткрылась. 

— Давай, будь хорошим мальчиком, — пробормотал Митос вполголоса. — Помни, мы хотим понравиться дяде Дункану. 

Старый Пес немедленно просунул нос в дверную щель. Митос, научившийся за последнюю неделю читать собачьи мысли, попытался схватить его за загривок. Не вышло. С удивительной скоростью бордер-колли выбежал из ванной, обдавая ошеломленного Шотландского Воина волной брызг. Митос застонал. Старый Пес остановился, схватил что-то из-под дивана, а затем сбежал в дальний угол лофта и исчез из вида. 

— Митос, — медленно проговорил Дункан, прикоснувшись одной рукой к мокрому лицу. — Что это было?

Старый бессмертный осторожно вышел из ванной, загораживая своим телом дверной проем. Не стоит Горцу смотреть на тот хаос, до того как он все ему объяснит. Митос решительно закрыл дверь. 

— Догонялки.

— Догонялки?

— Ага, догонялки, — из-за кровати донесся звучный лай Старого Пса. Митос потер лицо, желая провалиться сквозь землю. — Во всяком случае, собачья версия. Каждый раз, когда Старый Пес мной недоволен, он крадет мой любимый свитер и заставляет меня гоняться за ним до тех пор, пока не захочет его отдать, — Митос пожал плечами. — Догонялки. К сожалению, по какой-то причине вожу всегда я.

— Догонялки. Собачья версия, — Дункан сменил позицию, упирая руки в бока. — Полагаю, ты хочешь сказать, что это... существо, пробежавшее мимо меня, было собакой.

Митос проглотил первые слова, пришедшие на ум. Он знал, что Старый Пес был все еще слишком худым, но с каждым днем становился все сильнее. Его шкура выглядела в сто раз лучше, чем раньше, благодаря тем часам, что Митос провел с щеткой-пуходеркой в руке. Комментарий Дункана был крайне незаслуженным. Однако Старейший совсем не хотел начинать этот разговор с ругани. 

— Точно, — жизнерадостно откликнулся он. — Дункан МакЛауд, познакомься со Старым Псом, моим новым... питомцем, — «скорее уж, новым хозяином и повелителем», мысленно добавил Митос. «Но вслух этого лучше не говорить. Еще хотя бы пару часов не стоит показывать Дункану, насколько я сошел с ума.»

— Питомец, — Дункан внимательно осмотрел лофт, отмечая изменения, не очевидные с первого взгляда. Вся мебель стояла там же, где раньше, гобелены и картины висели на своих местах, но это была уже не та комната, из которой он уезжал. Исчезли наиболее хрупкие произведения искусства. Несколько небольших пакетов с собачьей едой стояли у кухонного шкафчика, на котором аккуратно возвышался ряд баночек с лекарствами — с лекарствами? На крючке около лифта висел черный кожаный поводок. И на всех горизонтальных поверхностях в беспорядке лежали книги. Последнее было совершенно обычно для гостящего у него Митоса, но в этот раз среди них встречались такие названия, как «Полная ветеринарная энциклопедия» и «Стань своей собаке лучшим другом». Дункан еще раз оглянулся вокруг, не веря своим глазам. Лофт со всей очевидностью превратился в дом собаковладельца. Что, черт возьми, происходит? 

— Питомец, — повторил он.

«О боже», — подумал Митос. Когда МакЛауд не мог подобрать слов и вынужден был повторять за собеседником, это означало, что разговор совсем не клеится. 

— Да, питомец, — подтвердил Митос. — Моя собака, — он поежился. Горец смотрел на него так, как будто это он, а не Старый Пес, только что выбежал из ванной и окатил его грязной водой. — В чем дело, Дункан? Есть какой-то закон, запрещающий мне заводить питомцев, если захочется?

— Митос, за все время, что я тебя знаю, у тебя не было даже золотой рыбки, — Дункан безропотно посмотрел на следы, влажно блестящие на полу, вздохнул и уселся на диван со страдальческим выражением на лице. — Хорошо. Скажи мне лучше, кому ты проиграл пари.

— Пари? — Проклятье. Теперь Митос тоже повторял за Дунканом.

— Ага, — МакЛауд невесело улыбнулся. — Одному из своих студентов, да? Это... животное... что-то вроде талисмана колледжа? И ты его держишь в качестве шутки во время недели школьного духа, — Горец прижал ладонь ко лбу, словно он болел. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не мыл его в моем душе.

И опять Митос подавил резкий ответ. Он хотел напомнить МакЛауду, что раньше тот уже развлекал сучек в своем душе. На ум пришли несколько бывших девушек Горца. Но он все еще надеялся спасти ситуацию. 

— Почему нет? Это прекрасное место. Хорошая большая душевая кабина, нет края ванной, через который нужно наклоняться, легко снимающаяся головка душа. Как будто ты думал об уходе за собакой, когда устанавливал его, — сказал Митос и засунул руки в карманы, когда МакЛауд сердито на него уставился. — Послушай, Мак... возможно, тебе трудно в это поверить, но я в самом деле погрузился в чудесный мир собаковладения. Здесь не замешаны деньги, если не считать пошлину, которую я заплатил, когда взял собаку из секуверского отделения Общества Защиты Животных. Боюсь, что Старый Пес останется здесь. 

— Ты заходил в приют? — недоверчиво спросил Мак. Митос кивнул и засунул руки еще глубже в карманы, чтобы тот не увидел инстинктивно сжатые кулаки. Он быстро терял терпение. — Что, черт возьми, ты там делал? — не отставал Дункан.

— Искал Элвиса, — язвительно ответил Митос. О да, у него определенно кончилось терпение. — А что ты думаешь, я делал? Я тебе уже сказал. Забирал Старого Пса, — он оставил свой пост у двери в ванную, схватил розовый сертификат приюта с барной стойки и сунул Горцу под нос.

Дункан прочел небольшой лист бумаги, заметил маленькие черно-белые мультяшные изображения щенка и котенка, улыбающихся ему с окантовки. Внизу стояла размашистая подпись «Адам Пирсон» — лучшая в коллекции Митоса. И сертификату была ровно неделя. 

— Не верю. Ты серьезно.

— Конечно, я серьезно, — раздраженно сказал Митос. — Почему все думают, что я не могу завести собаку? Сначала девушка в приюте устроила мне допрос с пристрастием, теперь мне требуется целых десять минут, чтобы убедить своего лучшего друга, что это не какая-то шутка. Да, МакЛауд. Я. Серьезно.

У Дункана отвисла челюсть. Митос неловко помялся, размышляя, какую концепцию Горцу было сложнее уместить в голове: идею, что Митос может завести животное, или заявление, что он, Дункан МакЛауд, является его лучшим другом. «Проклятие. Не следовало этого говорить. Нужно было приберечь для крайнего случая, когда возникнет необходимость в эмоциональном шантаже». Из-за кровати донеслись рычание и недвусмысленные звуки рвущейся ткани. Дункан поднял брови. Митос притворился, что не услышал. 

— Хорошо, — осторожно произнес Дункан. — Я верю, что ты настроен серьезно. Но Митос, ты же наверняка не подумал о последствиях.

— О, конечно, не подумал, — голос Митоса упал почти на октаву. Обычно такая перемена предвещала большую опасность любому в пределах досягаемости его меча. — Что ж, для этого и нужны друзья, не так ли? — вкрадчиво проговорил Митос. — Уверен, ты расскажешь мне, что я упустил.

— Собака — это большая ответственность, — начал Дункан. Митос сжал челюсти, и Дункан примирительно поднял руки, слишком поздно поняв, что его слова можно счесть оскорблением. — Ладно. Плохое начало. Но ты же не станешь отрицать правду. Митос, ты просто не можешь завести собаку. Ты слишком часто переезжаешь. Да один только длительный отъезд из Франции...

— Ах, это, — к величайшему изумлению Дункана, Митос даже улыбнулся. — Не беспокойся. Секувер — далеко не самое плохое место для жизни, и колледж уже обновил мой контракт преподавателя. Думаю, здесь мне будет вполне комфортно до конца жизни Старого Пса.

— Но... — Дункан прикусил язык. Он правильно расслышал? Неужели старейший в мире Путешественник решил осесть на одном месте? Это было еще серьезнее, чем он думал. — Давай, садись, — сказал он и похлопал по дивану рядом с собой. Митос медленно подошел и сел на край как можно дальше от Горца. — Итак, — серьезно начал Дункан, — давай рассуждать разумно. Мы оба знаем, что есть причины, по которым бессмертные не держат питомцев.

— Правда? — Митос скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к подлокотнику дивана. Каждая линия его тела говорила: «это должна быть стоящая причина». — Просвети меня.

Дункан сглотнул. 

— Ну, во-первых, их жизни всегда заканчиваются в мгновение ока...

— Это не помешало мне любить Алексу, — резко ответил Митос. — Также это не мешает нам обоим дружить с Джо.

Лицо Горца стало ярко-малиновым. 

— Это другое. Смертные могут жить многие годы.

— Ты не слушал, МакЛауд? Я повторю. Алексе, когда мы познакомились, оставалось жить примерно столько же, сколько Старому Псу. Это не помешало мне любить ее, — «или любить тебя, коли на то пошло, ты, идиотский шотландец», — подумал Митос про себя. «Ты так любишь сражения, что я не удивлюсь, если у Старого Пса когда-нибудь появится шанс поднять лапу над твоей могилой. Почему, ну почему я всегда влюбляюсь в храбрецов? Похоже, я так ничему и не научился...»

— Алекса была человеком.

— Да, и что?

— То... — Горец попытался подыскать слова и решил зайти с другой стороны. — То, что Алекса могла позаботиться о себе, если бы с тобой что-то случилось. Ты знаешь нашу жизнь, Митос. Всегда есть вероятность, что мы не увидим завтрашний день. Что будет со Старым Псом, если однажды ночью ты не вернешься домой с битвы?

— О, это уже слишком, — язвительно проговорил Митос. Сначала ты утверждаешь, что это плохая идея, потому что я переживу его, а сейчас это плохо, потому что он переживет меня? Думаю, ты провалил экзамен по элементарной логике, МакЛауд.

— А ты в очередной раз провалился по предмету «как дать прямой ответ», — с жаром ответил Дункан. — Брось, дружище. Ты знаешь, что это обоснованный вопрос.

— Веришь или нет, но и у меня есть какое-то чувство ответственности, — холодно сказал Митос. — Я уже поговорил с Джо.

— С Джо?

— Да. С Джо. Джо Доусон. Твой Наблюдатель. Припоминаешь? — Дункан выглядел озадаченным. Митос закатил глаза. — Ради бога, Дункан, он не все свое время проводит, следуя за тобой. Для этого он слишком занят надзором за всеми операциями Наблюдателей на тихоокеанском Северо-Западе. В этот раз Джо решил дать шанс паре молодых энергичных полевых агентов побегать за тобой в Японии, так что у нас было полно времени поговорить. Джо вполне готов предоставить Старому Псу кров, если со мной случится что-нибудь непредвиденное.

— Готов?

— Да. Оказывается, у него в детстве был лабрадор-полукровка. Ему понравится компания. Я уже создал небольшой целевой фонд, чтобы уберечь Джо от расходов на оплату ветеринарных счетов. — Мак округлил рот от удивления. — Итак. Кроме того, что Старый Пес или я можем умереть, какие еще у тебя проблемы?

— Ну... — Дункану пришлось признать, что Митос явно продумал все гораздо лучше, чем он ожидал. — Подожди минуту. Что это было про ветеринарные счета? Я заметил лекарства на стойке.

Митос подавил стон. Он знал, что МакЛауд не пройдет мимо баночек с лекарствами. 

— Ладно, раз уж ты сунул свой большой шотландский нос во все остальное, расскажу тебе и об этом. На той неделе мы со Старым Псом несколько раз были у ветеринара. Этого стоило ожидать: Старому Псу около двенадцати лет, и у него море проблем со здоровьем. Он страдает ужасным артритом, слеп на один глаз и, вероятно, совсем глух на противоположное ухо. У него разрыв крестообразной связки задней лапы, который нужно будет оперировать, как только он достаточно окрепнет, чтобы перенести операцию. Мы пытаемся для начала привести его вес в норму. И, кроме всего прочего, у него эпилепсия, проблемы с щитовидной железой и СРК...

— СРК? — Дункан нахмурился. — Что это?

Митос вздохнул. Этой части он боялся больше всего.

— Синдром раздражения кишечника, — сказал он. — Старый Пес должен соблюдать специальную диету, но даже с ней он страдает от хронической диареи. Думаю, первое лекарство от артрита, которое мы попробовали, усугубило его состояние, так что вчера мы с ветеринаром его сменили, но все равно...

Митос украдкой посмотрел на Дункана. Лицо Горца, до этого бледное от шока, стало багровым от ярости.

— Погоди-ка, я правильно понял? — осторожно сказал Дункан, явно прилагая все усилия, чтобы не взорваться. — Ты не только взял животное, не сообщив мне, ты привел его в мой дом без разрешения. Страдающего недержанием, блохастого...

— Он не был блохастым! Приют позаботился об этом, до того как я взял его! — заорал Митос. Лицо Дункана начало переходить от красного к фиолетовому. Митос поднялся с места. — Отлично. Я привел его сюда, потому что смотрел за твоей несчастной квартирой, пока ты был в отъезде, помнишь? И до сих пор я был слишком занят, избегая бродящих вокруг бессмертных и набирая огромные счета в ветеринарной клинике, чтобы заняться поиском новой квартиры. Ты знаешь, что моя студия на третьем этаже. Старому Псу никогда не осилить этих лестниц. Я надеялся, что ты попросишь нас остаться, пока я не найду жилье с лифтом, но, поскольку очевидно, что мы здесь нежеланные гости...

Он громко свистнул. Старый Пес появился из-за кровати. Его промокшая шкура позволяла пересчитать все ребра. В зубах он нес любимый кремовый свитер Митоса. Без сомнений, именно он был источником того рвущегося звука, что Дункан услышал раньше. К большому удивлению Горца, Митос ничего не сказал про свитер. Он просто взял пальто и направился к лифту. Старый Пес послушно заковылял за ним по пятам, призывно виляя хвостом. 

Дункан уставился на них. Он впервые хорошенько разглядел собаку и вытаращил глаза.

— Митос?

— Что? — старый бессмертный задержался, отодвигая решетку лифта, и бросил на Горца злой взгляд. К удивлению Митоса, Дункан больше не выглядел разгневанным. Однако он смотрел на Старого Пса с чем-то похожим на шок. — Мак, в чем дело?

Дункан сглотнул.

— Ты не говорил, что это бордер-колли.

— Да, и что? — нетерпеливо проговорил Митос.

Дункан многозначительно посмотрел на него.

— Бордер-колли — шотландская собака, — заявил он таким тоном, будто объяснял элементарные вещи полному идиоту.

Митос застыл.

— Погоди-ка минуту. Дай разобраться, — проговорил он. — Ты хочешь сказать, мы могли бы избежать этого спора, если бы я просто назвал тебе его породу?

— Бордер-колли не просто собака, — сказал МакЛауд так, будто это было очевидно. — Это благородное животное, — он опустился на колени. — Иди сюда, старина, — позвал он, демонстративно игнорируя недоверчивый взгляд Митоса. — Посмотрим, хорошо ли Митос заботился о тебе, — он протянул руку.

Старый Пес с любопытством перевел взгляд со стоящего на коленях шотландца на Митоса. Его хвост вопросительно вильнул. 

— Мне следовало знать, — сказал Митос вполголоса. — Вперед, Старый Пес. Дядя Дункан не кусается, по крайней мере, я об этом ничего не знаю. Кроме того, у вас двоих, вероятно, есть общие предки.

Старый Пес неловко прокрался по комнате и осторожно приблизился к Дункану. Митос подозревал, что собака неоднократно становилась жертвой жестокого обращения. До сих пор у Старейшего не получалось заставить Старого Пса проявлять симпатию к незнакомцам. Но Дункан оставался неподвижным, и в конце концов пес подошел вплотную, легко прикоснувшись носом к руке Горца. И уже всерьез завилял хвостом, когда Дункан начал тихо щелкать языком. 

— О боже, что дальше? — спросил Митос. — Вы встанете и хором споете «Auld Lang's Sayne»?

— Он знает своих, — лукаво сказал Дункан, спокойно поглаживая свободной рукой за ушами Старого Пса. К большому изумлению Митоса, Старый Пес позволил эту ласку. — Да, ты хороший мальчик, хороший, — пробормотал Дункан, затем возмущенно посмотрел на Митоса. — Ты сказал, он был в приюте для животных? Как кто-то мог бросить такого прекрасного зверя?

— В Секувере не очень много работы для пастушьих собак, МакЛауд. Большинство из нас в эти дни зарабатывают на жизнь чем угодно, но только не разведением овец.

— Да, это правда. Ужасно жаль, — Дункан погладил Старого Пса в последний раз и поднялся на ноги. Он посмотрел на пасмурное небо за окном, затем повернулся к Митосу. — Я не могу позволить тебе увести его в такой дождь. Он простудится, если выйдет наружу до того, как его шерсть высохнет. И, кроме того, разве ты не видишь, что у него болит нога?

— Я... — Митос закрыл рот. На этот раз у него просто не было слов.

— И, конечно же, о твоей квартире и речи быть не может, — продолжал Дункан. — Я видел лестницу. Это чудо, что твоей хозяйке такое сходит с рук. Три пролета с плохим освещением и неровными ступеньками? Удивительно, что ты до сих пор не упал и не сломал свою тощую шею. Старый Пес ее ни за что не осилит. Вам двоим придется остаться здесь до тех пор, пока ты не найдешь что-нибудь поближе к земле.

— Я... — снова начал Митос. Старый Пес встал рядом с Горцем и прижался бедром к его колену. Оба шотландца смотрели на него с одинаковым выражением виноватой надежды. Митос сдался. — Нуу, — протянул он, притворяясь, что колеблется. — Мы, правда, не хотим обременять...

— Митос, — предупреждающе проговорил Дункан.

Митос позволил своей ухмылке расшириться. 

— Хорошо. Но ты поведешь его на улицу в следующий раз, когда он поскребется о решетку лифта, — Митос неторопливо подошел к дивану и развалился на нем со сладким чувством победы в каждой мышце. Старый Пес проковылял к нему и положил голову на колено.

Дункан МакЛауд смотрел на них двоих, на собаку и человека. Через минуту он запрокинул голову и захохотал. 

*** 

Тем вечером перед сном Дункан вышел из ванной и увидел очень необычное зрелище. Он дал Митосу несколько одеял и подушек, чтобы тот комфортно устроился на ночь. И теперь Митос и Старый Пес растянулись среди них на диване, всем своим видом выражая удовлетворение. Старый Пес, в частности, был очень счастлив плюхнуться прямо на грудь Митосу. Его нос уткнулся в плечо старого бессмертного. 

— Кхм, — кашлянул Дункан. — Разве не предполагается, что домашние животные спят на полу?

Митос приоткрыл сонный глаз.

— Безусловно, — сказал он. — К счастью, Старый Пес был достаточно добр и до сих пор не придавал значения этому правилу. Мой хребет уже не так молод, как раньше.

Дункан подавил смешок. «В рабстве. Он в полном рабстве у этой собаки. Кто бы мог подумать, что это возможно?»

— Он не тяжелый? Лежит прямо на тебе.

— Я знаю. Не нужно сгонять его. Старый Пес слезет, как только я засну. Я уже к этому привык.

— Ладно. Надеюсь, ты не разбудишь меня своим воскрешением, когда он тебя задушит. До тех пор, полагаю, это не моя забота. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, МакЛауд.

Митос закрыл глаза и постарался не прислушиваться к мягкому шороху халата и тапочек, сброшенных Горцем, и легкому скрипу матраса. Нет, он совсем не слушал. Старый Пес тихо, удовлетворенно засопел, и Митос лениво погладил одну из раскинутых лап, укладываясь глубже под теплым весом собаки. Да, Митос и правда привык к тому, что пес рядом, когда он спит. Но это было на большой, широкой кровати, а не на узком диване. Здесь они со Старым Псом упирались друг в друга костлявыми локтями и коленями даже когда просто дышали. Перевернуться было еще сложнее. Ну что ж. Нет худа без добра. Дискомфорт определенно помогал отвлечься от мыслей о полуобнаженном Горце, лежащем всего в нескольких дразнящих шагах от него. Митос поудобнее устроился на подушке и погрузился в сон.

Он быстро оказался в тисках кошмара. 

Само по себе это не было чем-то необычным. Кошмары снились Митосу чаще, чем спокойные сны, и он уже давно разработал в их отношении хорошую стратегию выживания. Когда начинался кошмар, его спящий разум, как правило, расщеплялся надвое. И он наблюдал за тем, что с ним происходит, со стороны, а не принимал в действии непосредственное участие. Шон Бернс однажды предположил, что это похоже на разъединение, которое испытывали смертные во время травмирующих ситуаций в бодрствующем состоянии. Подобное отстранение помогало уменьшить болезненное воздействие. Способность проделать то же самое во сне была чрезвычайно редкой, но с другой стороны, именно из-за этого он все еще сохранял здравый рассудок после 5000 лет жизни. Митос с благодарностью принимал любые ухищрения, которые придумывало его подсознание, чтобы поддерживать его в этом состоянии. Уникальные «двойные сновидения» Старейшего позволяли ему сохранять сон в самые плохие годы, которых было больше, чем он хотел бы помнить. И обычно Митос отстранялся от кошмара и просыпался отдохнувшим. 

Обычно. Иногда это совсем не работало. 

Сегодня он наблюдал за собой, странствующим по приграничной шотландской земле, с чувством невыносимой тоски. Небо было черным от дождя и грозовых туч. Искры Передачи Силы пронизывали тьму то здесь, то там, заставляя бредущего Митоса дергаться и кричать каждый раз, когда они касались его кожи. Вокруг не было ни души. Это добавляло сну грусти, а сокрушительное одиночество и боль, казалось, вытягивали из него все соки. Митос хорошо знал, что чувствует этот медленно идущий человек. Он хотел умереть, хотел лечь и никогда больше не двигаться, вот только Передача Силы не позволяла ему. Молнии продолжали бить, продолжали выжигать его нервы и мускулы в мучительных спазмах всякий раз, когда он думал, что нашел покой. Это не прекращалось. Не будет ни конца, ни забвения, ни смерти. Не для него...

Митос дернулся и проснулся. Влажные простыни облепили его вспотевшее тело. Старый Пес поднялся на четвереньки и стоял над ним, тихо скуля от беспокойства. 

— Тсс. Все в порядке, Старый Пес. Просто дурной сон, — прошептал Митос. Собака тут же начала лизать его лицо. Митос был не против. По крайней мере, он мог не бояться разбудить МакЛауда. Горец дрых без задних ног, громкий храп заполнял лофт. — Международные рейсы. Лучше любого снотворного, — с иронией прошептал он Старому Псу, когда тот перестал лизать его, затем грустно посмотрел на свои часы. — Что ж, для нас это неплохо, поскольку еще какое-то время я вряд ли смогу заснуть. Как насчет чтения? Мы до сих пор не закончили тот роман Хайнлайна.

Старый Пес дал понять, что одобряет этот план, так что Митос потянулся включить лампу и затаил дыхание. Когда Дункан продолжил храпеть как и прежде, Митос взял книгу с журнального столика — Старый Пес милостиво сдвинулся настолько, чтобы хозяин мог переворачивать страницы — и начал тихо читать вслух о приключениях Лазаря Лонга и Доры в Счастливой Долине. 

— Видишь, Старый Пес? Даже у Лазаря была собака-компаньон, ее звали Леди Макбет. А ты только вчера жаловался, что не хватает сильных собачьих персонажей в классической фантастике.

В конце концов Старый Пес захрапел почти так же громко, как Горец. 

— Шотландцы, — сказал Митос с нежностью и выключил свет.

К счастью, кошмары не вернулись.

*** 

Когда Дункан проснулся следующим утром, он ожидал, что диван будет все еще занят. Солнце уже ярко светило в окна, а значит, из-за смены часовых поясов он проспал на несколько часов больше, чем обычно. Но это не имело значения, ведь Митос очень не любил рано вставать, и Дункан был готов поспорить, что у питомца старого бессмертного окажутся точно такие же привычки. Однако к тому времени, когда Горец сел и спустил ноги на пол, потягиваясь и зевая, диван был пуст. Митос с собакой оказались на кухне. Старейший произносил тщательно продуманную речь о том, почему Старый Пес должен есть свой сухой корм, а не вареные яйца.

Это была очень хорошая речь, подготовленная в лучших традициях сократовского ораторского искусства. Однако проблема заключалась в том, что аудитория оставалась к ней раздражающе равнодушной. 

— Кажется, у тебя не получается его убедить, Митос, — заявил Дункан. Он потянулся за халатом, но решил, что тот слишком тяжелый для такого теплого утра, и прошел на кухню обнаженный по пояс. По дороге он сцапал со стола пакет собачьей еды.

— Посмотрим, что чем ты пытаешься его накормить.

Митос попробовал перехватить маленький пакет, но у него ничего не вышло. Со стороны МакЛауда было просто нечестно слоняться вокруг в этих низко посаженных тренировочных штанах, пренебрегая рубашкой и заколкой для волос. Распущенные волосы шотландца чертовски отвлекали. 

— Тем, что рекомендовал ветеринар, — насмешливо сказал Митос.

— Неужели? Что ж, давай посмотрим, — Дункан легко увернулся от еще нескольких попыток Митоса схватить пакет, отнес его к барной стойке, которая отделяла кухню от лофта, и уселся на стул. — «Специальная формула для собак старшего возраста», — прочитал он вслух. — «Уникальное сочетание питательных элементов для повышения тонуса и поддержки вашего друга в пожилом возрасте. Содержит запатентованную смесь растворимых и нерастворимых волокон для улучшения и регулирования работы кишечника.» Господи боже, Митос! Неудивительно, что Старый Пес не хочет это есть. Такой текст мог бы с легкостью украсить банку метамуцила.

— И откуда ты только это знаешь? Бессмертные не страдают запором, МакЛауд, — сварливо отозвался Митос. Он очень старался не пялиться на восхитительную обнаженную грудь Горца. — Кроме того, у Старого Пса синдром раздраженного кишечника, помнишь?

— И поэтому несчастное животное должно есть опилки?

— Да, если ты не хочешь оттирать мерзкий желтый понос со своих драгоценных полов, — ответил Митос. — Поверь мне. Я в первый же день совершил эту ошибку, решив, что один кусочек человеческой еды не повредит.  
«И какие были веселые выходные, — подумал Митос. — Старый Пес старался, я знаю, но лестница была для него слишком крутой, а этот лифт движется чертовски медленно. Я столько не чистил со времен путешествия в лодке с монахами».

Дункан, нахмурившись, посмотрел на пол. Тогда Митос отчетливо понял, что он хотел спросить, куда делся тот коврик, который раньше лежал в углу. К счастью, именно в этот момент зазвонил телефон. «Меня спас звонок, — подумал Митос. — Да уж, нужно было попросить в химчистке, чтобы поспешили с работой». 

— Я возьму, — с готовностью сказал он и поднял трубку. — Квартира МакЛауда. 

— Мистер Пирсон, это вы?

Он услышал на том конце провода молодой женский голос. Митос напрягся. 

— Да? — осторожно сказал он. Всего несколько человек знали, что он остановился здесь, остальным приходилось довольствоваться голосовой почтой его мобильника. Митос не раздавал номер МакЛауда направо и налево. Он предпочитал, чтобы как можно меньше людей знали об их дружбе. — Извините, кто это?

— Эмм, вы, наверное, не помните меня, мистер Пирсон. Меня зовут Элли...

Он мгновенно вспомнил.

— О, конечно! Мисс Элли, невоспетый ангел Службы Защиты Животных Секувера, — воскликнул он и мысленно дал себе пинка под зад. Да, он действительно оставил этот номер в бумагах Старого Пса, фантазируя о том, как они вместе с Горцем заводят питомца. «Старина, тебе нужно взять себя в руки! Это навязчивая идея делает тебя неосторожным». — Чем я обязан такому удовольствию, Элли?

В трубке прозвучал взволнованный и радостный голос молодой женщины.

— Так вы помните меня, мистер Пирсон?

— Мы ведь с вами встречались только на прошлой неделе, — ровно ответил Митос, оглянувшись на кухню. Он увидел невообразимое зрелище. Дункан спокойно прибрал к рукам тарелку Митоса и с удовольствием поглощал его завтрак. Во всяком случае, пытался, так как Старый Пес поставил одну лапу на его босую ногу и уставился на него неподвижным взглядом, какой бывает только у гипнотизеров и голодных животных. Митос улыбнулся. «Кажется, будто мы были вместе всю жизнь». — Пожалуйста, зовите меня Адам, — сказал он в трубку. — Что-то не так с бумагами Старого Пса? — он подавил внезапную панику, охватившую его при этой мысли.

Явно встревоженный, Дункан резко повернул голову. 

— Эмм, нет. Вовсе нет. С бумагами все в порядке, — быстро протараторила Элли. Слишком быстро. — Я, эмм... это просто политика приюта — звонить через некоторое время всем, кто первый раз заводит питомца. Отвечать на вопросы, проверять, хорошо ли питомец приспосабливается, ну вы понимаете...

«Черта с два, — подумал Митос, — я знаю, что у тебя нет на это времени». 

— О, так значит, вы нас просто проверяете, — сказал он вслух. Дункан расслабился и снова повернулся к кухне, подцепляя вилкой еще один кусочек яйца. «Ублюдок. Если бы ты не был так хорош почти без одежды и если бы Старый Пес не был готов сожрать все, что упадет на пол, я бы тебе эту тарелку на голову надел. Удивительно, как много я готов стерпеть ради здоровья моей собаки». — Спасибо, Элли, но у нас все идет просто отлично, — сказал он в трубку. — разве что Старый Пес опасно одержим моим любимым свитером, — девушка не засмеялась. — В приюте все в порядке, Элли? Кажется, вы еще что-то хотели у меня спросить.

— Я... — Митос практически услышал, как девушка покраснела. Она глубоко вздохнула. — Эмм. Мистер Пирсон. Между вами и вашим парнем все в порядке?

Брови Митоса взлетели вверх. 

— Не верю, что я это спросила, — поспешно проговорила Элли с очевидным смущением. — Забудьте, что я сказала, ладно? Знаю, это не мое дело. Просто... эмм, когда мы открылись сегодня утром, на пороге ждал светловолосый парень. Он хотел, чтобы мы дали ему ваш адрес или номер телефона. И когда мы сказали ему, что наши записи о владельцах животных конфиденциальны, он стал очень... агрессивным. Очень, очень агрессивным. К счастью, Сара — она работает здесь по будням — смогла прогнать его, вынув перцовый баллончик, который мы держим под прилавком. Но нам было немного страшно.

— Да уж, могу себе представить, — мягко произнес Митос. Он бросил взгляд на Горца, который, казалось, был полностью поглощен украденным завтраком. Дункан обладал достаточным чувством такта, чтобы хотя бы притворяться, что не подслушивает чужие разговоры. Однако Митосу все равно нужно было продумывать каждое слово, если он не хотел потом отвечать на неудобные вопросы. — Скажите мне, Элли, — он повернулся к Горцу спиной и понизил голос. — Он оставил свое имя?

— Нет, но его очень легко описать. Я бы узнала его где угодно...

И Митос тоже узнал его. Еще до того, как Элли дала ему превосходное описание бессмертного, с которым он и Старый Пес столкнулись в парке. «Охотник. Вплоть до глупой блондинистой козлиной бородки. О, проклятье! Только этого мне не хватало.» 

— Послушайте, мистер Пирс... то есть Адам, — закончив описание, сказала Элли. — Как я уже говорила, это действительно не мое дело. Но мы с Сарой обе видим жестоких парней за милю, и... иногда члены радужного сообщества должны держаться вместе, чтобы защитить друг друга, понимаете? Этот парень совсем не похож на того человека, которого вы описали, когда хотели взять щенка. Но если это он, и если он обижает вас... Видите ли, я знаю пару неплохих адвокатов и понимающего сержанта в полиции Секувера. Получить помощь вполне реально.

«О, нет. Я должен был догадаться, — подумал Митос. — Она не только защищает всю популяцию бездомных животных Секувера, теперь она решила усыновить и меня. Как мне удается постоянно попадать в такие неприятности?» Он уныло улыбнулся и спокойно, но твердо заговорил в трубку. 

— Нет, Элли, — сказал он. — Поверьте мне. Это не Дункан. Дункан МакЛауд никогда не сделает ничего подобного. 

Услышав свое имя Дункан нахмурился, не в силах сдержать любопытство. Слова Митоса явно не успокоили Элли на том конце провода. 

— Но вы ведь знаете этого светловолосого парня, правда? — спросила она.

— Ну... — внезапно пришло вдохновение. — Я знал его...

— Ах, — понимание Элли было похоже на вспыхнувшую лампочку. — Я поняла. Вы оставили Блондинчика ради вашего нового парня, и он не может этого пережить, да? — Митос невнятно, но утвердительно хмыкнул. — Не нужно больше ничего говорить, мистер Пирсон, я знаю, каково это. Просто позвольте сказать, как я рада, что вы ушли от него. Этот парень просто нечто.

— Не могу не согласиться, — искренне ответил Митос. — Послушайте, Элли. Если что-нибудь еще случится, вы мне позвоните? Я был бы благодарен за предупреждение.

— Естественно, мистер Пирсон. А Веснушку... то есть Старого Пса почешите за ухом от меня.

— Почешу, Элли.

Они распрощались, и Митос повесил трубку. Мысли скакали, и он раздумывал, что же делать. «Раньше я бы загрузил машину и отправился в горы, — подумал он. — Но теперь я не могу этого сделать. У меня есть работа, и операция Старого Пса на носу... проклятье». Он с минуту побарабанил пальцами по столу. «Может быть, пора поговорить с Джо по душам. По крайней мере, он сможет сказать мне, кого недавно принесло в город». Митос откашлялся.

— Эмм, МакЛауд? Я очень не хочу просить тебя об этом, но мне нужно одолжение. 

— Да, Митос, — Дункан доел последнее яйцо и отнес тарелку в раковину, старательно игнорируя выражение мучительной агонии на морде Старого Пса. Хорошо, что Митос закончил разговор. Теперь он мог перестать притворяться, что не подслушивает. — Все в порядке? У тебя был расстроенный голос.

— Что? А, нет, — Митос покачал головой. — Нет, все хорошо. Девушка из приюта просто приглашала нас на обед для новых собаковладельцев.

Дункан выразительно поднял брови.

— Нас?

Митос пожал плечами.

— Она услышала твой голос на заднем плане и была достаточно любезна, чтобы пригласить и тебя тоже. Кажется, они всегда с трудом находят желающих, — он театрально содрогнулся. — Не могу представить почему. Теплый салат с макаронами, холодные хот-доги, дюжина тявкающих и рычащих собак... кто не захочет пойти? Однако не беспокойся, Мак. Я сказал ей, что тебе такие вещи не нравятся.

Дункан расслабился. Что ж, по крайней мере, это объясняло комментарий «Дункан МакЛауд никогда не сделает ничего подобного». Но, к своему удивлению, он немного расстроился. День с Митосом и Старым Псом мог бы пройти весело, несмотря на теплый макаронный салат. Дункан повернулся к раковине и начал мыть посуду. 

— Итак, расскажи мне об этом одолжении, — сказал он. — Что тебе нужно?

Митос с большим трудом оторвал взгляд от прекрасного зрелища у раковины. Горец, похоже, совершенно не осознавал, как солнечный свет из кухонного окна струился по его волосам и торсу, и как движения рук заставляли играть мышцы под золотистой кожей. «Ты, — подумал Митос. — На необитаемом острове. И ничего больше. Только хороший старый виски и нескольких дюжин упаковок массажного масла. Вероятно, мне пришлось бы договориться о собачьей передержке на некоторое время».

— Ты не посмотришь несколько часов за Старым Псом? — спросил Митос. — Мне нужно сходить по делам и давно пора наведаться в колледж. Я устроил себе отпуск на несколько недель, чтобы быть со Старым Псом во время операции, но мне надо закончить кое-какую бумажную работу, прежде чем я исчезну.

— Конечно, — добродушно ответил Дункан. Он размышлял о том, что только Митос, будучи учителем первого года, мог уболтать власть предержащих Общественного Колледжа Секувера на такое количество отгулов. « Должно быть, его руководитель — женщина, любящая «милых мальчиков»». Как раз в этот момент Дункан вспомнил, что не должен быть слишком рад присутствию Старого Пса, и изобразил суровый взгляд. — То есть, если тебе в самом деле нужно. Я присмотрю за ним — один раз. Но не позволяй этому войти в привычку, Митос.

— Да, сэр, — Митоса не так просто было одурачить. Горец практически подпрыгивал от желания остаться наедине с его собакой. «Ох, Мак. Если бы только...» Старый Пес подбежал к колену Митоса, мягко виляя хвостом, и Старейший внезапно почувствовал необъяснимый укол страха. Он в первый раз расстанется со Старым Псом, с тех пор как взял его. Митос чувствовал себя слегка похожим на молодую мать, впервые оставляющую ребенка с няней. — Позаботься о нем, ладно?

— Митос! — явно оскорбленный Дункан отвернулся от раковины и посмотрел на него. — Думаю, я знаю, как заботиться о собаке!

— Просто помни: когда он начинает царапать решетку лифта, это означает, что ему нужно на улицу немедленно, а не через десять минут, и все будет прекрасно, — Митос наклонился, прошептал: «Будь с ним помягче» на ухо Старому Псу и ушел.  
Сначала он зайдет в колледж. Потом поговорит с Джо.

*** 

Дункан и Старый Пес восхитительно провели утро. Сначала Старый Пес спал на диване рядом с Горцем, пока тот звонил по делам и заканчивал бумажную работу, оставшуюся после поездки. Затем они поехали на прогулку в парк — ничего слишком сложного для больной лапы Старого Пса, просто немного проветрились. Дункан быстро обнаружил, что из-за Старого Пса он превратился в магнит для девушек. Привлекательные женщины, которые в обычных обстоятельствах не осмелились бы обратиться к нему, с удовольствием подходили погладить трогательного бордер-колли, положившего голову на колено Дункана. «О, бедный песик, такой худой! Вы его только что забрали из приюта?» «Какая милая собачка! Что приключилось с ее ногой?» Одна очаровательная леди даже помогла Дункану собрать и выкинуть экскременты Старого Пса. Оба шотландца расцвели от неожиданного внимания, однако некий отблеск в глазах собаки дал Горцу понять, что для нее похвалы и ласки не были столь неожиданными. Неужели Митоса тоже затапливало женское дружелюбие? Возможно, старый бессмертный все-таки знал, что делал, когда заводил питомца. 

Когда Старый Пес устал, Дункан отнес его обратно в «Ти-берд». Он заехал в ближайший продуктовый магазин и оставил собаку в машине, пока покупал яйца, чтобы на следующий день удивить Митоса завтраком в виде сложного омлета. Дункан заметил мрачный взгляд, который бросил на него Митос, когда он украл его тарелку сегодня утром. Дункан пробивал чек, когда его внимание привлек стенд с мягким мороженым рядом с кассой. Он очень хотел купить рожок для своего четвероногого компаньона, но вовремя вспомнил предупреждение Митоса о человеческой еде. Вместо этого он взял бутылку воды из холодильника и напоил Старого Пса на стоянке с помощью простого, хоть и довольно неряшливого метода. Дункан наливал немного воды в сложенную лодочкой ладонь и давал собаке лакать. 

— Жажда замучила, да, малыш? — сказал он, заметив, с каким нетерпением пес пил. «Думаю, мне нужно будет купить миску для воды, чтобы держать в бардачке, если мы будем часто ездить. Кажется, однажды я видел такую в каталоге. Она сделана из непромокаемой ткани, и ее можно сворачивать...»

Дункан остановил поток мыслей и задумался, в какой именно момент он потерял разум. Старый Пес принадлежал Митосу, а не ему. И его друг Митос имел привычку исчезать на несколько месяцев, оставив только наспех нацарапанную прощальную записку. Дункан не мог надеяться на то, что он увидит хотя бы кончик уха Старого Пса, когда Митос съедет, не говоря уже о регулярных прогулках. Он посмотрел вниз, пораженный грустью, которую вызвала эта мысль, и увидел Старого Пса, который рассматривал его с чем-то похожим на понимающую ухмылку. 

— Чокнутая собака, — пробормотал Дункан и вытер мокрую руку о собачью голову, заставив шерсть встать смешным мокрым ежиком. — Кажется, мне не стоит удивляться, каким образом ты уговорил Митоса взять тебя. Я тебя знаю меньше суток, а ты меня уже очаровал. 

Старый Пес безмятежно улыбнулся. 

В итоге Дункан с собакой подъезжали к додзе почти в два часа дня. Старый Пес встал на пассажирском сидении, как только Горец повернул на улицу. Он отрывисто гавкнул. 

— Все правильно. Почти дома, — весело сказал Дункан, радуясь тому, что собака смогла узнать улицу. Старый Пес снова гавкнул, ткнувшись носом в лобовое стекло. Дункан проследил за взглядом пса, и почувствовал, как по спине прошел холодок.

У главного входа в додзе была припаркована черно-белая полицейская машина. И на тротуаре стоял Митос, занятый очень серьезным разговором с двумя полицейскими. 

— Нет. О, нет, — Дункан быстро остановил «Ти-берд» у обочины и встретил взгляд Митоса сквозь лобовое стекло. Облегчение, которое он там увидел, заставило его почувствовать неожиданную гордость. Однако его беспокойство усилилось. Было ясно, что обычный шарм Митоса не оказывает никакого влияния на полицейских с каменными лицами, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего. «Пожалуйста, боже, только бы они не увидели, как он взял голову! Со всем остальным мы можем справиться». Дункан выключил зажигание, выскочил на тротуар и поспешил к другу. Полицейские враждебно посмотрели на него.

Митос эту враждебность проигнорировал.

— А вот и они, — ровно произнес он. — Дункан, будь так добр, вынеси, пожалуйста, Старого Пса из машины. Эти славные полицейские хотели бы взглянуть на него.

Озадаченный Дункан подошел к пассажирскому сидению и взял бордер-колли на руки. «Славные офицеры? Хотят взглянуть на Старого Пса? Что, черт возьми, происходит?» Он отнес съежившуюся собаку на тротуар и опустил вниз. Старый Пес быстро похромал к хозяину, вертя хвостом, как сумасшедшим пропеллером. Митос опустился на колено, чтобы прошептать что-то успокаивающее собаке, затем смущенно посмотрел на Дункана. 

— У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, когда я поднялся в лофт и обнаружил, что вас там нет, — сказал он. — Я так рад, что вы оба в порядке.

— Мы просто ездили в парк на прогулку, — ответил Дункан, немного пристыженный тем, что не подумал оставить записку. — Адам, что, черт возьми...

Его прервала старшая из полицейских, усталая рыжеволосая женщина. 

— Вот эта собака? — спросила она, подчеркивая слова. — Не верю!

— Ну, он подходит под описание, что дала нам девушка в приюте, — с сомнением протянул ее более молодой напарник. — Правильный размер, правильная порода, все правильно. У него даже правильный цвет глаз и пятнышки на носу. Боюсь, это именно он.

— Однако не похоже, что эта собака сможет проковылять хотя бы десять футов без посторонней помощи, не говоря уже о том, чтобы на кого-то напасть. Господи! Мне хочется взять его в участок. Капитан мог бы сегодня хорошо посмеяться, — она покачала головой и повернулась к Митосу. — Мистер Пирсон, я должна извиниться. Мы все, похоже, стали жертвами глупой шутки. Это... животное... просто не могло нанести ущерб, на который жаловался мистер Смит.

— Нет, — спокойно согласился Митос. — Как вы можете видеть, Старый Пес сейчас не в лучшей форме. В следующем месяце у него назначена операция по замене порванной связки в лапе. Боюсь, наше возвращение из приюта той ночью прошло без особых происшествий. Пару раз у меня создавалось впечатление, что за нами кто-то идет, поэтому я вызвал такси, но я совершенно точно никогда не видел этого мистера Смита. Мне жаль, что вам пришлось проделать весь этот путь зря.

— Все в порядке, — ответила женщина-полицейский, однако ее кислое лицо очевидно говорило об обратном. — Между нами, мне показалось, что у этого парня не все дома. В конце концов, он ждал больше недели, прежде чем обратиться с жалобой на нападение, и у него не оказалось никаких ран. Но мы должны воспринимать такие жалобы очень серьезно. Вы понимаете?

Митос решительно кивнул.

— Конечно, понимаю.

Полицейские уехали. Митос свистнул Старому Псу, и они пошли по пустому додзе. Человек и зверь ступали ссутулившись, будто несли груз всего мира на плечах. Дункан бегом догнал их.

— Митос!

Старейший вошел в лифт и повернулся с удивительной пустотой в глазах. 

— Что, МакЛауд?

Дункан последовал за ним и махнул рукой в сторону входа в додзе. 

— Не собираешься рассказать мне, что все это значило?

— Ничего. Всего лишь недоразумение, — Митос рассеянно нажал кнопку лифта. Его мысли, казалось, были за миллион миль отсюда. Двое бессмертных поехали вверх.

— Недоразумение? — Дункан упер руки в бока. — Недоразумения обычно не приводят полицию к дверям.

Митос фыркнул.

— И это говорит мистер МакЛауд, известный своим «Честное слово, офицер, я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите». Сколько раз парижская полиция обыскивала твою баржу за последние пять лет? 

Лифт остановился. Митос прошел в лофт, Старый Пес следовал за ним по пятам.

— Митос! — воскликнул Дункан, и когда старый бессмертный повернулся, он беспомощно протянул руки. — Знаешь, ты перепугал меня до полусмерти, — сказал он. — Я размышлял, каким образом перевезти тебя в Канаду, если они видели, как ты взял голову.

Мгновение Митос удерживал его взгляд, затем смягчился.

— Ох, Мак, — произнес он. — Спасибо, но твое беспокойство было излишним. Нет никакой отрубленной головы, — он мрачно добрел до дивана и плюхнулся на него, потом подумал и освободил место для Старого Пса. — До сих пор полиция подозревала меня только в том, что я нарушитель спокойствия, который берет к себе бездомных животных для того, чтобы натравливать их на беззащитных людей в парках.

— Это безумие!

— Спасибо. Я рад знать, что ты так думаешь, — в тоне Митоса снова появился намек на юмор. — К сожалению, у них был свидетель. Сегодня днем некий мистер Дж. Смит — оригинальное имя, да? — пришел в полицейский участок и сказал им, что я сделал именно это. Взял из приюта Старого Пса, а потом заставил его напасть на мистера Смита. И хотя у мистера Смита не было ран или других доказательств, он создал достаточно неудобств, так что им пришлось приехать проверить меня.

— Кто мог сделать такое?

— Кто знает? Возможно, недовольный студент. Мне пришлось завалить нескольких на экзаменах в середине семестра.

Дункан нахмурился. Было что-то в тоне Митоса, заставлявшее его подозревать, что старый бессмертный был не совсем откровенен. «Хотя в этом нет ничего необычного, — кисло подумал Дункан. — Я почти никогда не знаю, честен он со мной или нет. Посмотрим правде в глаза, игра «Давай озадачим Горца» была любимым развлечением Митоса, пока не появился Старый Пес и не начал красть его свитера. Но все же...»

— Полиция дала тебе описание этого мистера Смита? — спросил он. — Он показался тебе похожим на кого-нибудь из студентов?

— Что? А, нет, — похоже, Митоса удивил вопрос. Его мысли, казалось, бродили где-то далеко. — Нет, по описанию он не похож ни на кого из моих знакомых. Но это всего лишь означает, что один из моих ребят подкупил приятеля с курса драмы, чтобы тот написал заявление вместо него.

— Хмммм.

Дункан подошел к дивану и посмотрел на сидящих на нем с молчаливой просьбой подвинуться. Ни человек, ни собака не поняли намека, и Дункан присел на подлокотник. На его лице были написаны сомнения и озабоченность. Митос на мгновение уставился на него, а потом запрокинул голову с горьким смехом. 

— Ради бога, Горец, это не стоит глубоких размышлений. Все в порядке. Честное слово. Просто чья-то дурацкая шутка. Когда полицейские увидели Старого Пса, они и сами это поняли. Никто не пострадал. 

— Хммм, — снова протянул Дункан. Затем заставил себя выбросить проблему из головы. Если Старейший в мире Притворщик хотел что-то скрыть, у такого молодого бессмертного, как он, не было ни малейшей надежды когда-либо докопаться до правды. Дункан поднялся со своего удивительно неудобного сидения, размышляя о том, что ему стоит купить новый диван с обитыми подлокотниками, а потом ухмыльнулся своим мыслям. Только Митос мог вынудить человека пойти выбирать мебель по такому критерию. В большинстве своем люди ожидают, что смогут свободно пользоваться мебелью у себя дома. 

— Мне нужно на минуту спуститься на улицу. Я оставил в «Ти-берде» кое-какие покупки, — сказал Дункан вслух и поднял руки, разминая мышцы, окаменевшие в тот момент, когда он увидел полицейскую машину. — У тебя есть какие-нибудь планы на ужин?

Митос, с непроницаемым выражением смотревший, как он потягивается, пожал плечами. 

— Ничего, что я не мог бы отменить, если ты предлагаешь заказать еду на дом.

— Вообще-то я думал сам что-нибудь сделать. Просто хотел узнать, стоит ли мне готовить на двоих.

— Конечно, Горец. Хотя я должен тебя предупредить. Старый Пес может так смотреть на человека, что даже стражник Тауэра оставит свой пост и побежит покупать собачьи лакомства. То представление, что он дал сегодня утром, — это лишь одна десятая от того, на что он действительно способен, — Митос ухмыльнулся. — Если ты собираешься приготовить полноценный ужин и затем съесть его в присутствии Старого Пса, тебе лучше заранее превратить сердце в камень.

— Думаю, я рискну.

*** 

Митос подождал, пока МакЛауд закроет решетку лифта и исчезнет из вида, а затем вскочил и начал действовать. Молниеносная скорость его движений поразила бы любого, кто всего минуту назад видел его расслабленно развалившимся на диване. Это определенно удивило Старого Пса, который резко гавкнул от неожиданности. 

— Все в порядке, Старый Пес, — мягко сказал Митос, но не остановился, чтобы успокоить собаку — у него было всего несколько драгоценных минут до возвращения Горца. Он схватил телефон и набрал номер по памяти. — Джо? Это я. У тебя уже есть что-нибудь? — несколько секунд он слушал. — Все еще ничего, да? Проклятье! Нет, повторяю в последний раз, я никогда в жизни его раньше не видел. И да, если бы видел, я бы тебе сказал. Да, правда. На этот раз я в самом деле говорю тебе правду. Продолжай искать, ладно? Спасибо, Джо. Оставайся на связи. 

Он повесил трубку и вернулся на диван как раз в тот момент, когда лифт снова начал подниматься, закрыл глаза и устроился в позе, говорящей: «Я устал, не беспокоить». Горец поднял решетку, и Митос почувствовал, как на нем на несколько секунд задержался взгляд. Но Дункан понял намек и как можно тише отнес продукты на кухню. Митос оценил любезность. Он и правда чувствовал себя разбитым после кошмара прошлой ночью. Более того, он был напуган, расстроен и сбит с толку. Митос заслонился рукой от света и погрузился в размышления, пока Дункан тихо убирал свои покупки.

Это был не самый лучший день. Когда Старейший зашел к Джо этим утром, его встревожило, что Наблюдатель не знает никого, подходящего под описание Парня с Бородкой. Джо также не смог найти никаких упоминаний о нем ни в одной из активных Хроник. Светловолосый бессмертный оказался загадкой, а Митос не любил загадки. Особенно когда они проявляли недюжинную изобретательность в погоне за его головой. Подумать только, Охотник угрожал девушкам в приюте, чтобы узнать его имя и адрес, и Митос считал, что хуже уже некуда! Заявление в полицию Секувера на Старого Пса оказалось блестящим ходом. Митос восхитился бы, если бы этот ход не был направлен против него. В самом лучшем случае (с точки зрения мистера Дж. Смита) полиция притащила бы его самого и Старого Пса в участок, тем самым снимая с Охотника хлопоты по самостоятельному выслеживанию жертвы. Если бы это не сработало, то даже просто появление полиции на пороге дома встревожило бы практически любого бессмертного. А встревоженный бессмертный с большей вероятностью мог сделать какую-нибудь глупость, что в конечном итоге стоило бы ему головы. 

На кухне Дункан открыл холодильник. Старый Пес спрыгнул с дивана и немедленно помчался на звук, заставив своего хозяина улыбнуться. Митос автоматически занял освободившееся после собаки место на диване. Теперь, когда двухсотлетний перерыв в Игре в самом деле подошел к концу, ему нужно было использовать любую возможность для отдыха. Да, он взял голову Кристин прошлой осенью, но это было несерьезно. Кристин так давно не практиковалась, что поединок занял всего две минуты. Почему-то Митос сомневался, что с Охотником все окажется так же просто.

Он вздохнул. Завтра ему придется рано встать, оставить Старого Пса с Дунканом и отправиться искать новое место для тренировок. Если Митос станет тренироваться в додзе, Дункан будет вынужден задавать вопросы. И если он ответит на них честно, Горец, несомненно, сам вызовет Таинственного Незнакомца... А этого Митос просто не мог допустить. Он скорчил кислую мину, устраиваясь на диване поудобнее. Не так уж много веков назад он с удовольствием позволил бы драться вместо себя такому человеку, как МакЛауд. Но сейчас... Что ж, поколения циничных философов были правы. Влюбленность и правда делала людей уязвимыми. Если бы Митос был достаточно умен, он бы забрал сейчас Старого Пса и уехал. 

— Митос? Ты не спишь?

Напряженный голос МакЛауда донесся из кухни. Митос приоткрыл один глаз. 

— Дремлю, — признался он. — Что у тебя, Мак?

— Пожалуйста, поговори со своей собакой. Кажется, он не хочет меня пропускать.

Митос приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на кухню. Дункан выложил все продукты и начал готовить ужин. На столе лежали нож и лук, приготовленный для нарезки, а сам Горец стоял около холодильника с упаковкой гамбургеров в руках. Ему мешал Старый Пес, который загораживал проход к столу и маниакально вилял хвостом. Поза пса совсем не выглядела угрожающей, однако он держал Горца в заложниках одной силой своих глаз. Митос мог только посочувствовать, так как сам неоднократно становился жертвой этого гипнотического взгляда. 

— Я тебя предупреждал, — мягко заметил Митос.

— Да, я знаю, но... — Дункан попробовал сделать маленький шаг влево, потом вправо. Старый Пес идеально повторил каждое движение, его глаза сияли, а зубы блестели, будто Дункан только что придумал лучшую игру на свете. Казалось, Старейший наблюдал за странным межвидовым танцем. — Черт побери, Митос, сейчас не время для твоего «я же тебе говорил», — расстроенно сказал Дункан. — Сделай что-нибудь, а? Он заставляет меня чувствовать себя овцой.

Митос фыркнул от смеха. Было забавно видеть, как Дункана МакЛауда из клана МакЛаудов держит в заложниках старый трехлапый пес. Старейший пожалел, что у него нет камеры. Момент был бесценен и достоин сохранения в Хрониках для будущих поколений. Но Митос знал, что Дункан никогда не простит его, если он пойдет искать камеру и заставит Горца ждать. 

— Старый Пес, хватит, — сказал он твердо, и, к очевидному изумлению Дункана, Старый Пес немедленно вернулся к хозяину. Раскрыв рот, Горец смотрел, как Митос похлопал по дивану и бордер-колли запрыгнул на него, покрутился немного и устроился, прижавшись задом к руке Митоса. Старейший самодовольно взглянул на Дункана. — Тебе еще что-нибудь нужно, МакЛауд?

— Я... ты... он... ох, спи дальше, — проворчал Дункан и грохнул упаковкой гамбургеров об стол. Митос повернулся на бок, чтобы спрятать ухмылку, и чуть не чихнул, уткнувшись носом в хвост Старого Пса. Да, конечно, любовь делает тебя уязвимым. Митос уже больше семидесяти лет не позволял себе настолько увлечься. Но, если честно, столько же времени прошло и с тех пор, как он в последний раз так веселился.

Он решительно прижал рукой хвост Старого Пса, чтобы избежать очередной, заставляющей чихать, щекотки, и закрыл глаза. 

*** 

Две недели спустя. 

— Мак, как думаешь, ты сможешь сегодня вечером снова присмотреть за Старым Псом? Мне нужно уйти по делам. Вернусь не позже восьми.

Дункан сидел за столом и читал газету, пока Митос приканчивал свой утренний тост, а Старый Пес глотал сухой корм. МакЛауд с любопытством посмотрел на друга. Старейший просил его посидеть с собакой седьмой вечер подряд. Ему было совсем не трудно. За те две недели, что прошли с возвращения Дункана из Японии, Старый Пес занял прочное место в его сердце. И теперь Горец не знал, как он справится, когда Митос в конце концов съедет и заберет собаку. Однако просьба его слегка удивила. Почему-то, когда Дункан попросил — ну ладно, приказал — Митосу остаться с ним, пока тот не подыщет квартиру, более подходящую для собаки, он не предполагал, что будет проводить больше времени со Старым Псом, чем с его хозяином. 

— Тебе правда нужно уйти? — спросил Дункан, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть разочарование. — Сегодня, в конце концов, вечер пятницы. Я думал заказать пиццу и достать упаковку твоего любимого пива. Ну, знаешь... Отпраздновать первые две недели нашего совместного проживания. Мы их пережили.

Митос удивленно посмотрел на него. 

— Неужели прошло столько времени? Поразительно. Все шло так гладко, что я потерял счет дням.

Горец многозначительно кивнул. Он точно знал, что именно Старейший имел в виду. Не то чтобы Дункану не нравилось раньше принимать Митоса в своем доме — это не так. Просто уже через несколько коротких дней они начинали действовать друг другу на нервы. Митос начинал ворчать из-за привычки Мака вставать в 5:30 для утренней пробежки. Дункан огрызался в ответ и напоминал, что ему приходилось засыпать при свете, потому что Митос допоздна читает в постели. И между ними всегда было смутное напряжение по поводу того, кто первый пойдет в душ и использует весь явно недостаточный запас горячей воды. Они никогда серьезно не ссорились, но тем не менее некоторое недовольство присутствовало. И Дункан научился быть благодарным Митосу за то, что он уезжал без предупреждений и фанфар, так же, как и приезжал. Обычно, как раз перед тем, как один из них сломался бы, Дункан возвращался домой и обнаруживал вместо вещей Митоса простую записку на холодильнике: «Спасибо за гостеприимство, Мак. Скоро позвоню». Дункана раздражало, что он чувствовал облегчение каждый раз, когда это происходило. Он твердо верил, что хороший хозяин должен выдерживать больше тех трех дней, что японцы традиционно отводили гостям. Однако они с Митосом слишком любили свой образ жизни, слишком были привязаны к своему распорядку, чтобы суметь приспособиться к долгому присутствию другого человека. И Дункан в самом деле не ожидал, что в этот раз будет по-другому. 

Но вышло совсем не так. И при одном взгляде на виляющий хвост Старого Пса становилось понятно почему. Сложно было раздражаться и злиться, когда в комнате находился ясноглазый бордер-колли, готовый с лаем прогнать малейшую тень плохого настроения. Старый Пес стал для двоих бессмертных центром внимания, о котором всегда можно поговорить, если иссякли другие темы для разговора, вокруг которого можно планировать свои дни. Споры о режиме сна ушли в прошлое. Митосу приходилось рано вставать, если он хотел выгулять Старого Пса перед первой парой. Дункан с легкостью привык готовить завтрак на всех троих к тому времени, как Митос с собакой возвращались из парка. Как раз этим они и занимались в тот момент, когда Старейший сказал, что он сегодня уходит. Даже Старый Пес наконец-то смирился с тем, что получит свой питательный корм со «Специальной Формулой для Пожилых Собак» и ничего больше. 

— Я бы рад остаться сегодня вечером, — с сожалением сказал старый бессмертный. — Но боюсь, я не могу. Мне действительно нужно быть в другом месте.

— Разве ты не можешь взять Старого Пса с собой? — Дункану в самом деле было любопытно. Кроме странных вечерних отлучек Митоса, эти двое практически не расставались. Старейший даже стал брать Старого Пса с собой в колледж, где бордер-колли сидел перед аудиторией на своем собственном стуле и слушал лекции хозяина с очевидным удовольствием. Изначально куратор Митоса была против, но когда тот смог показать, как улучшилась посещаемость его занятий и насколько популярен стал Старый Пес среди студентов, она смягчилась. И лишь попросила его, если возникнут вопросы, сказать людям из департамента здравоохранения, что это служебная собака. Митос с тем же успехом очаровал Старым Псом работников продуктового магазина, парикмахерской и окружной библиотеки. И Дункану было любопытно, какие дела могли быть у Митоса, что он не мог пойти туда с собакой. 

— Ты ведь всюду берешь его с собой, — сказал Дункан. — Зная тебя, можно ожидать, что ты смог бы даже уговорить его пойти с тобой на светское мероприятие в зале собраний Секувера.

— Ну, он уже подходяще одет для торжества, — заметил Митос. Дункан хихикнул. Благодаря сочетанию черного меха и белых пятен казалось, что Старый Пес был в смокинге. Митосу понадобилось бы лишь добавить бабочку. — Но я не иду на официальную встречу, — продолжил Митос. — И я не могу взять его сегодня с собой. Так что, МакЛауд? Готов ли ты к такой сложной задаче? Или мне придется пообещать одному из моих студентов хорошие оценки, чтобы о нем позаботились?

— Разве политика колледжа позволяет ставить студентам хорошие отметки за личные поручения?

— Нет, конечно. Зато это учит их тому, как реально устроен мир. Решай, МакЛауд.

— Что ж... — Дункан сдался. Они оба знали, что он в любом случае уступит, так что можно было не тратить время и с тем же успехом согласиться прямо сейчас. — Хорошо. Мне не хочется отвечать за записи о нарушении этики в твоем личном деле. Я присмотрю за ним. Может быть, мне даже удастся научить его играть в «Принеси мячик».

Ему даже не нужно было смотреть в сторону Митоса, чтобы знать, что тот ухмыляется. 

— Старый Пес давно умеет играть в эту игру, — сказал Митос. — Это ты до сих пор не выучил правила. Но не бери в голову. Я уверен, что он с удовольствием постарается натренировать тебя получше, — Митос щелкнул пальцами, и Старый Пес проковылял к нему. — Пока, Мак. Увидимся вечером.

— Пока, Митос.

Оставшись в странно одинокой и тихой без Митоса и Старого Пса квартире, Дункан вымыл посуду после завтрака, снова размышляя о том, куда же Старейший мог собираться вечером. Горец знал, что это не его дело. Митос, в конце концов, был его гостем, а не ребенком, за которым нужно следить. Однако старый бессмертный тщательно скрывал цели своих отлучек. Так тщательно, что Дункан начал задаваться вопросом: не мог ли Митос снова с кем-то встречаться? В конце концов, прошел уже почти год со смерти Алексы. Митос иногда шутил о том, что проведет следующие несколько столетий холостяком. Но Дункан знал, что он изменит свое мнение, как только встретит подходящую пару сияющих глаз. Пример самой Алексы подтверждал это. От такой мысли Дункан почувствовал неожиданный укол грусти. Он очень привык к присутствию Митоса в своей жизни, особенно с тех пор как они со Старым Псом поселились у него. Однако Горец безжалостно подавил грусть. Если Митос нашел кого-то, кто сделает его счастливым, Дункану стоило порадоваться за друга. Это все, что он мог сделать. 

Просто... не похоже было, что Митос счастлив. И он точно не вел себя, как влюбленный. Старейший не наряжался для этих вечерних встреч и всегда выходил в удобных для прогулок с собакой футболках и джинсах, которые он обычно носил вне колледжа. И возвращался он, как правило, уставшим, таким уставшим, что мог только плюхнуться вместе с собакой на диван. Кроме того, были кошмары. Дункан уже несколько раз просыпался среди ночи от тихого звука, похожего на плач. Он думал, что это Старый Пес скулит, просясь на улицу, пока однажды не включил свет и не обнаружил Митоса, мечущегося и стонущего во сне, и Старого Пса, стоящего на страже. Пару раз Дункан позволял возмущенной собаке разбудить Митоса, но тот только смеялся. Он говорил, что привычка засыпать с тридцатью фунтами бордер-колли на груди могла вызвать кошмары у кого угодно, особенно если Старый Пес давно не принимал ванну. Но Дункан сомневался. Он очень хотел расспросить поподробнее, понять, что ему снилось... но не мог. Хотя они и были друзьями, Митос оставался очень скрытным человеком. За некоторые границы Дункан не мог заходить, пока его не пригласят. 

И, по-видимому, Митос не собирался его приглашать в ближайшее время. 

Этим вечером телефон зазвонил, когда Дункан играл со Старым Псом в «Принеси мячик». Все шло не так успешно, как он мог надеяться. Их игра состояла в том, что Дункан бросал теннисный мячик, бесконечно ждал, пока Старый Пес поднимется и принесет его, однако, в конце концов, сдавался и приносил его сам, после чего в тысячный раз объяснял, что за мячом должна бегать собака, а не человек. Похоже, не имело значения, как часто он это говорил и каким дураком себя выставлял, носясь по лофту на четвереньках и пытаясь показать собаке, какая же это веселая игра. Старый Пес просто сидел на месте и наблюдал за ним с подозрительно хитрой собачьей ухмылкой. Дункан уже собирался признать, что Митос был прав. Возможно, на самом деле именно он, а не пес, не понимал правил игры. В любом случае, Дункан обрадовался, когда телефон прервал его. 

— Алло?

— Привет, Мак. Это Джо.

— Привет, Джо, — Дункан почувствовал легкий укол вины, осознав, что вообще не говорил с хозяином бара после своего возвращения из Японии. Забавно, как старый пес и еще более старый бессмертный смогли занять все его время. — Извини, что я не заходил в бар с тех пор, как вернулся домой. Я просто...

— Не беспокойся об этом, — прервал Джо, прежде чем тот полностью сформулировал отговорку. — Я понимаю, почему вы с Митосом хотите на некоторое время залечь на дно. Все в порядке.  
Наблюдатель понизил голос и едва слышно прошептал:  
— Послушай, я, наконец, установил личность того бессмертного, который охотится за Митосом.

По всему телу Горца прошел озноб. Это было самое холодное и темное чувство, что он испытывал за последнее время. Кто-то преследует Митоса? 

— Установил?

— Ага. Его зовут Карвер. Иен Карвер. По крайней мере, это имя он использует в настоящее время, — ответил Джо. — Скажи Митосу, что была серьезная причина, по которой мы не могли найти его ни в одной из активных Хроник. Его признали слишком опасным для Наблюдения более семидесяти лет назад.

О, боже. Все лучше и лучше. 

— Слишком опасным?

— Да. В далеком 1899 году он убил последнего Наблюдателя, приписанного к нему. Поэтому мы потеряли след, — голос Джо звучал устало. — Скажешь Митосу хорошенько следить за собой, ладно, Мак? Судя по ранним записям, этот парень — первоклассный садист. Как только он положит на кого-то глаз, он превращает Игру в спорт — подставляет людей, неделями морочит голову, прежде чем, наконец, сразиться с ними. Ты думаешь, что он оставил тебя в покое, когда он внезапно появляется снова и ухмыляется тебе с другой стороны улицы. Ему в самом деле нравится играть со своей жертвой. Последний Наблюдатель Карвера из-за этого прозвал его «Котом». Как раз перед тем, как умер, — голос Джо звучал неуверенно. — Возможно, для Митоса было бы лучше убраться из города на некоторое время. Ну, ты знаешь. Исчезнуть.

— Не думаю, что это возможно, Джо, — медленно проговорил Дункан. — Операция Старого Пса через две недели, и Митосу нужно много всего сделать в колледже, чтобы получить отгулы. Вряд ли он сейчас сможет уехать, даже если захочет.  
Неожиданно Дункан с ужасающей ясностью осознал, что это прекрасно объясняло общую рассеянность и ночные кошмары Митоса, появившиеся в последнее время. «Боже мой! За ним охотятся. Неудивительно, что он ведет себя так странно». Дункан откашлялся. — Джо, где они с этим Карвером впервые пересеклись?

— Митос не сказал тебе? — с удивлением спросил Наблюдатель.

Дункан подавил вздох. «Нет, Джо, Митос не сказал мне, и хотел бы я знать почему, — подумал он. — Но я никогда не смогу разгадать, что происходит в этой древней голове. Поэтому просто порадуюсь его невнимательности. Похоже, он забыл сказать тебе, что я не в курсе. Так что постараюсь вести себя как ни в чем не бывало и посмотрю, сколько мне удастся выудить информации». 

— Он не рассказывал мне в деталях, Джо. Просвети меня, пожалуйста.

— О, — Доусон был сбит с толку, но, очевидно, решил не лезть с расспросами. — Ну, Митос сказал мне, что они впервые встретились около приюта, где он взял Старого Пса. Полагаю, Карвер ждал снаружи, пока Митос заполнял бумаги, и вызвал его на пути домой. — Джо вдруг хихикнул. — Старый Пес напал на него.

— Что он сделал???

— Вот-вот. Кажется, он сбежал от Митоса и вырвал здоровенный кусок мяса из ноги Карвера. Это дало Старику достаточно времени, чтобы схватить собаку и сбежать — «постыдно и с большой скоростью», как он сказал, — смех Джо угас. — Эй, может быть, поэтому Митос и не рассказывал тебе? Не хотел, чтобы ты считал его трусом? Не говори ему, что я проболтался, ладно?

— Не волнуйся, Джо. Я ему не скажу, — «Но почему Митос не рассказал мне? Не мог же он бояться, что я сочту его трусом. Ведь он сам неоднократно убеждал меня в том, что нужно выжить и отложить бой до следующего раза. И даже я понимаю, как трудно было бы сражаться с путающимся под ногами Старым Псом. Нет, конечно же, он не мог думать, что я упрекну его за побег. Так почему же Митос не попросил моей помощи? Прошло больше двухсот лет с тех пор, как он брал голову. Если не считать Кристин... но это другое. Она не была хорошим бойцом, с какой стороны ни посмотреть. И Митос сразился с ней только потому, что я его вынудил. Кристин не преследовала и не изматывала его. Боже мой. Он, наверное, чувствует себя загнанным в угол. Ему страшно...» Дункан посмотрел вниз на Старого Пса, который озабоченно разглядывал его. — Джо, что можно найти в Хрониках о боевом стиле этого парня?

— Он... — Джо был расстроен. — Кажется, он весьма опасен, Мак. Старый, сильный и не играет по правилам. Если бы ты сражался с ним, я бы поставил на тебя, но все равно посоветовал бы хорошенько выспаться перед боем. Но Митос...

Слова Джо затихли, и Дункан кивнул, молча соглашаясь. Они оба знали, что главная боевая стратегия Митоса в настоящее время сводилась к тому, чтобы вообще избегать сражений. Он держал себя в форме, и во время их первого и единственного спарринга Дункан удивился его выносливости и знанию техник, но все равно легко победил его. 

— Послушай, Мак, — сказал Джо, прерывая надолго затянувшуюся неловкую паузу. — Приглядывай за ним, ладно?

— Да, Джо, — «конечно, буду».

Они закончили разговор, и Дункан сполз на пол, устало закрыв лицо руками. Его отвлек легкий толчок. Старый Пес бросил теннисный мячик к его ногам. 

— Хороший мальчик, — с удивлением и радостью сказал Дункан. Похоже, он все-таки научил упрямую собаку приносить мяч. Но в этот момент пес резко толкнул желтый мячик носом, и тот покатился по гладкому деревянному полу. Старый Пес сел на задние лапы и выжидающе уставился на Горца. — Нет, нет, нет! — крикнул Дункан, потеряв терпение. — Я устал повторять тебе. Я бросаю мяч, а ты приносишь...

… а потом Дункан услышал себя, настоящее разочарование в своем голосе, и неожиданно рассмеялся. Старый Пес, казалось, почувствовал облегчение. Он протиснулся под руку Дункана, виляя хвостом и ерзая со всем энтузиазмом, на который были способны его пораженные артритом суставы. 

— Вы, старики, — с нежностью сказал Дункан, перестав смеяться. — Вам просто необходимо делать все по-своему, да? Мне давно пора было это понять, — собака громко тявкнула. Дункан задумчиво покачал головой. — Но я не могу позволить Митосу поступить по-своему в этом деле, Старый Пес. Ему нужна помощь, даже если он слишком упрям, чтобы признать это. Он... ну... просто мне нужно позаботиться о нем, вот и все. Митос слишком важен, чтобы его потерять. Ты это понимаешь, правда?

Старый Пес лизнул его в лицо.

*** 

Следующим утром за завтраком Дункан заявил, что уходит почти на весь день. После таинственных отлучек Митоса (пытался ли он разыскать Карвера или занимался чем-то другим?) Горец не считал нужным давать объяснения, хотя на всякий случай и подготовил легенду. Но она не понадобилась. Митос рассеянно промычал, не отрываясь от книги по лечебному массажу для домашних животных, и пожелал Дункану хорошего дня. Старый Пес пронзительно посмотрел на Дункана. Но в этом было преимущество раскрытия своих намерений собаке — она не сможет сдать тебя соседу по комнате. Дункан спустился по лестнице на улицу и повернул в сторону центра. 

Охоту на Иена Карвера логично было начать с приюта для животных. Дункан без труда отыскал его. Сертификат Старого Пса с четко напечатанным адресом все еще лежал на кухонной стойке в лофте. Несколько дней назад Дункан в шутку предложил Митосу купить для него рамку. Старейший только хмыкнул и сделал вид, что оскорбился. Однако Дункан не сомневался, что когда-нибудь сертификат с милыми мультяшными щенками и котятами в самом деле будет вставлен в рамку и займет почетное место среди Митосовой коллекции произведений искусства.

Приют находился не в самой лучшей части города. Дункану пришлось идти весьма осторожно, обходя отвратительные кучи мусора. Однако он нашел вход, посмотрел на грязные окна и вывеску, слегка нахмурился и потянулся к ручке двери, радуясь, что не забыл надеть перчатки. Горец вошел внутрь и увидел девушку-подростка, сидящую за прилавком, облокотившись на локти. 

— Ну, привет! — сказала она и подмигнула.

Дункан решил принять правила игры. 

— И вам привет, — откликнулся он с самой очаровательной улыбкой. Он рассчитывал, что девушка покраснеет и отведет взгляд, ведь именно так всегда реагировали юные леди ее возраста. К большому удивлению Горца, она только шире улыбнулась, опираясь на стол со снисходительным выражением в глазах. — Мне нужна кое-какая информация, — сообщил Дункан. — Вы можете мне помочь?

— Зависит от того, что вам нужно, — ответила девушка. — Если вы хотите узнать о лучших средствах против блох на рынке или лучшей диете для кошки с почечными проблемами, вы пришли по адресу. Если же вас интересует орбитальная скорость луны или как звали пятую жену Генриха VIII, мне придется отправить вас в библиотеку.

— Екатерина Говард, — автоматически отозвался Горец, и девушка выразительно подняла брови. Дункан откашлялся. — Но вообще-то я надеялся, что вы сможете рассказать мне о животном, которому нашли хозяина несколько недель назад. Это был бордер-колли, кобель с порванным сухожилием в задней лапе. Его взял мой друг Адам Пирсон. Возможно, вы помните...

Он замолчал. Девушка вскочила с радостным выражением на лице. 

— Вы Дункан МакЛауд! — воскликнула она.

Дункан опешил.

— Ээ, да, — сказал он. — Как вы узнали?

— О, Адам много говорил о вас, пока был здесь, — ответила девушка. Она окинула его взглядом с головы до ног, затем снова уселась со счастливым вздохом. — Ого! Он говорил, что вы спортивный, но я даже не представляла насколько!

— Спортивный?

— Не волнуйтесь, он не хвастался, — успокаивающе сказала девушка. — Адам просто пытался помочь мне понять, какая собака лучше всего подойдет вам двоим. Он сказал, что вам хотелось бы кого-нибудь, с кем можно бегать. «Настоящая собака, а не крыса-переросток», кажется, именно так он выразился.

Дункан нахмурился. Последний комментарий определенно звучал похоже на Митоса. Но с какой стати Старейшего заботило, сможет ли Дункан бегать с его новым питомцем? Мог ли он изначально прийти в приют, чтобы выбрать животное Дункану в подарок, а потом влюбиться в Старого Пса? Дункан покачал головой, во всем этом не было смысла. 

— Я знаю, Веснушка, вероятно, оказался совсем не тем, кого вы имели в виду, — продолжила девушка, неверно истолковав замешательство Дункана. — Адам говорил, что вам бы скорее хотелось щенка золотистого ретривера или черного лабрадора. Но Веснушка просто великолепный пес. Судя по выражению лица Адама, они нашли друг друга. Иногда такое происходит. Любовь с первого взгляда, — неожиданно девушка встревожилась. — Вы же не хотите вернуть его, правда?

— Что? А, нет, — с запинкой пробормотал Дункан. — Нет. Конечно, нет, — он взял себя в руки. — Старый Пес мне очень нравится. Он замечательный, о таком можно только мечтать. Я просто... — глубокий вдох. — Послушайте. Той ночью, когда Адам взял Старого Пса, кто-то шел за ними по дороге домой. Высокий, светловолосый, с бородкой. Я хотел спросить, может быть, вы видели...

В глазах девушки вспыхнуло пламя. 

— Этот ублюдок! — с негодованием рявкнула она. — Вы говорите, он преследовал Адама и той ночью тоже? Вот урод! Я все гадала, как же он узнал, что Адам взял собаку у нас, — она откинулась на стул, сердито бормоча. — Это... это преследование, вот что это такое. Адам должен написать заявление, подать на него в суд, если сможет. Убрать его с улиц...

Дункан моргнул.

— Он приходил сюда?

— Да, примерно через неделю, после того, как взяли собаку. Он хотел, чтобы мы дали ему контактную информацию Адама. Он вам не рассказывал?

Эти четыре слова становились самой неприятной для Дункана фразой. Он покачал головой, чувствуя себя слегка помятым из-за всех этих событий. 

— Вы сказали ему?

— Конечно, нет! — воскликнула девушка с оскорбленным видом. — Как я уже говорила Адаму, когда позвонила на следующий день... — Дункан мысленно застонал. Так вот что это был за таинственный звонок из приюта. — Мы вызвали полицию, но он ушел до того, как они добрались сюда. Однако... — она сосредоточилась. — На самом деле я собиралась снова позвонить вам, ребята. Позавчера у нас произошла кража со взломом — ничего серьезного, но замок на входной двери вскрыли. Самое странное, что взяли только несколько визитных карточек. Ну, вы знаете, визитки собачьих парикмахеров, тех, кто может погулять с собакой, ветеринаров, предлагающих недорогую медицинскую помощь. Все остальное, похоже, осталось на месте. Но сегодня я задумалась... У нас есть замок на картотеке, и мы должны держать там персональную информацию наших клиентов, но несколько лет назад мы потеряли ключ. Все собирались заменить его, однако... ну вы знаете, как это бывает. Иногда у нас едва хватает денег на оплату электричества. Кто угодно мог той ночью просмотреть картотеку, и мы никогда не узнаем...

«О, нет!»

— Вы думаете, Иен Карвер вломился сюда для того, чтобы украсть информацию Адама?

Девушка мило покраснела. 

— Если и так, у него не вышло, — сказала она. — Я, эмм... после разговора с Адамом, когда он объяснил мне, что происходит, я подумала, что лучше взять бумаги Старого Пса к себе домой. Буду держать их в безопасности, а то вдруг этот псих вернется во время смены кого-то из остальных волонтеров. Не все, кто здесь работает, так хорошо понимают ситуацию, как мы с Сарой.

— Я... — это был безусловно самый обескураживающий момент во всем этом странном разговоре. Дункан почувствовал, как бледнеет. — Так значит, эмм, Адам объяснил вам ситуацию?

Девушка кивнула, затем ухмыльнулась. 

— Ну не нужно смотреть так, будто вы проглотили тарелку. Все в порядке. Правда, — она потянулась через стол и мягко положила руку Дункану на предплечье. — Слушайте. Судя по вашей реакции, не так уж много людей знает правду о вас двоих...

Забудем о бледности... теперь Дункан чувствовал, как приобретает очень неприглядный зеленоватый оттенок. Неужели Митос рассказал этой молоденькой девчонке, что он бессмертный? 

— Эээ...

Девушка опять кивнула с понимающей улыбкой. 

— Я знаю, как может быть страшно даже думать о том, чтобы обратиться в полицию, — закончила она. — Но этот Карвер в самом деле перешел черту. Он должен оказаться за решеткой. Вам стоит уговорить Адама подать официальную жалобу.

Дункан расслабился. Любой, кто думал, что приемлемо вмешательство полиции, очевидно, не знал всей правды. Кажется, все будет в порядке. 

— Я ценю вашу заботу, — мягко сказал он девушке. — Но я правда не думаю, что власти могут помочь.

Она прикусила губу, явно недовольная его ответом. 

— Как вы можете быть уверены, пока не попробуете?

— Потому что они ничего не смогут с ним сделать, пока не найдут, — гладко соврал Дункан. Нет необходимости раскрывать настоящие причины, когда хватит и этой. — А Карвер практически растворился в воздухе. На данный момент мы с Адамом можем дать полиции только имя и описание. Этого слишком мало, и нет гарантий, что они вообще выделят человека для этого дела. Вы знаете, как сейчас мало сотрудников в городской полиции, — его все еще недовольная собеседница мрачно кивнула. Дункан наклонился ближе. — На самом деле будет лучше, если я найду его, — тихо сказал он. — Вы можете мне рассказать все... вообще все... что может помочь?

Девушка покачала головой. 

— Я бы хотела, — ответила она. — Но не могу. У меня не получится доказать, что этот парень ответственен за взлом. А что до того раза, когда он пришел и угрожал нам... мы с Сарой были слишком рады, что он убрался, чтобы последовать за ним, или заметить форму следов от его ботинок, или еще что-то. Сомневаюсь, что могу сказать вам что-то, чего вы с Адамом еще не знаете.

— Все в порядке. Спасибо за то, что вы уже рассказали, — Дункан вынул из кармана визитку и положил на прилавок. — Вы мне позвоните, если он опять придет? Или если вспомните что-нибудь еще? — он начал двигать карточку к ней, потом задумался, прижав ее пальцем. — Возможно, вы захотите взять ее с собой домой и положить вместе с бумагами Старого Пса. Просто на всякий случай.

Девушка улыбнулась.

— Похоже, мне придется завести для вас, ребята, отдельную папку, — сказала она и заерзала на стуле. — Послушайте, мистер МакЛауд...

— Дункан.

— Дункан, — она тревожно посмотрела на него. — Если вы найдете этого парня... вы же не собираетесь взять правосудие в свои руки, правда? Я понимаю, как заманчиво было бы попытаться решить проблему самостоятельно. Но...

«Ты даже не представляешь». Дункана так и подмывало сказать, что это не ее дело. Он справится с ситуацией по-своему. Но юная леди такого не заслуживала. Она не была навязчивой, просто искренне беспокоилась и действовала из самых лучших побуждений, насколько это возможно для смертной в подобных обстоятельствах. Такое отношение было и правда очень трогательным. 

— Не буду обещать вам, что не попытаюсь, — произнес Дункан после минутного размышления. — Но я не сделаю ничего, что без надобности подвергло бы меня или Адама опасности. Я хочу лишь позаботиться о нем. Вам придется мне поверить.

Чистые глаза девушки вдруг ярко и счастливо вспыхнули. Вся ее неуверенность испарилась. 

— Вы знаете, я уже, — сказала она. — Верю вам. Возможно, и не должна бы, но верю, — она откинулась на стуле и покачала головой. — Повезло Адаму. Кажется, любовь с первого взгляда случилась у него не только со Старым Псом, да? 

Дункан нахмурился.

— Прошу прощения?

Она тихо усмехнулась.

— Не смущайтесь. Я знаю, как вы, парни, не любите говорить о нежных чувствах. Но я должна сказать: кажется, вкус Адама улучшился. Он выбрал замечательного парня, когда влюбился в вас, — она взяла визитку Дункана и засунула в карман рубашки. — Я буду держать ее в безопасности и обязательно позвоню, если произойдет еще что-то странное. Но, надеюсь, мне не придется.

Дункану показалось, будто эта хрупкая девушка сильно ударила его по голове. 

— Я... да, будьте так добры, — пробормотал он и словно издалека увидел, что девушка улыбнулась и кивнула. Вся комната для него вдруг наполнилась странным серым туманом. Дункан запинаясь проковылял к двери, на ногах его удерживали только отточенные рефлексы. Если бы ему пришлось полагаться на свой разум, он оказался бы на полу. Кое-как добравшись до выхода, он пробормотал какую-то любезность на прощание и сбежал.

И даже дверь ударила его по заднице. К счастью, не слишком сильно. 

*** 

Туман не рассеивался добрых двадцать минут. Достаточно, чтобы даже такой бессмертный, как Дункан МакЛауд, попал в беду. Однако его снова спасли мастерски отточенные рефлексы. Благодаря им Горец не лез под машины и мирно шагал в безопасное место. Дункан пришел в себя, когда снимал пальто в баре Джо. Его совершенно потрясло, как далеко он зашел на автопилоте.  
В середине дня здесь было пусто. Только хозяин заведения протирал бутылки в дальнем конце бара. Когда Джо увидел Дункана, он побледнел и поспешил к нему с тряпкой в руке. 

— Боже мой, что с тобой случилось? — в панике спросил он. — О, нет. Митос...

— Что? Нет. Нет, Джо. С Митосом все хорошо, — Джо успокоился, но, казалось, все еще был озадачен очевидным смятением Дункана. — Эээ, Джо?

— Да, Мак?

— Я когда-нибудь... в смысле... мы... в общем, у тебя когда-нибудь создавалось впечатление, что мы с Митосом... — Дункан остановился, чувствуя, как по щекам расползается подростковый румянец, которого он не ощущал с 1708 года. Это просто смешно! Но ему нужно было узнать. И если он не сможет поговорить с Джо, кого еще ему спросить? Дункан глубоко вздохнул, набираясь мужества. — Джо, Митос когда-нибудь говорил тебе что-то, из-за чего ты мог бы заподозрить, что я интересую его не только как друг?

На лице Джо промелькнула интереснейшая серия выражений. Сначала это была ухмылка, широкая и яркая, в мудрых серых глазах смертного плясало веселье. Но она исчезла так же быстро, как появилась, сменившись выражением лица человека, неожиданно проглотившего муху с супом. Затем ухмылка вернулась, примерно вдвое шире, чем раньше, и, наконец, Джо закрыл лицо руками, его плечи затряслись. 

— Джо? — встревоженно спросил Дункан.

— Я в порядке, Мак, — отозвался Джо, махнув рукой в успокаивающем, как показалось Дункану, жесте. Это сработало бы лучше, если бы все тело Джо не тряслось, как в эпилептическом припадке. — Просто... ох... просто дай мне минуту, — Дункан нахмурился и присел на барный стул, внимательно рассматривая друга. Через несколько минут Джо наконец опустил руки и вытер глаза. — Извини, Мак, — выдохнул он. — Я поклялся, что если ты когда-нибудь задашь мне этот вопрос, я не буду смеяться. Честное слово, поклялся. Но... — он хихикнул. — Это так чертовски смешно! Извини, Мак. Просто дай мне отсмеяться.

Беспокойство мгновенно сменилось досадой, и Дункан пробурчал: «Это совсем не смешно», что, конечно же, заставило Джо заржать еще сильнее. Бармену пришлось хромая выйти из-за стойки и рухнуть в кресло. Когда приступ закончился, Джо почти лежал на сидении, изредка икая, но уже не сотрясаясь от гомерического хохота. Дункан слегка покачал головой. 

— Значит, это было так очевидно, да? — тихо пробормотал он. 

— О, да, — с чувством сказал Джо. — Поверь мне, Мак. Для этого не требовалось никакой специальной подготовки Наблюдателя. Такое увидел бы и слепой. Без помощи азбуки Брайля.

— Я... — Дункан поднял руку к голове, чувствуя, как в висках начинает пульсировать тупая боль. — Как давно?

— Ты имеешь в виду, как давно он так к тебе относится? Или как давно я об этом знаю?

— И то, и другое.

— Ну, я знаю с тех самых пор, как впервые увидел вас вместе. Помнишь, в тот раз на барже, когда ему пришлось изображать восторг от твоего шахматного набора, только чтобы не пялиться на тебя. Но к тому времени это уже было свершившимся фактом, — Джо вдруг выпрямился в кресле, все следы веселья исчезли с его лица. — Дункан МакЛауд из клана МакЛаудов, Митос влюблен в тебя с вашей первой встречи. Он мог никогда не говорить тебе об этом — не словами, во всяком случае. Но, тем не менее, он всегда это чувствовал.

— Всегда чувствовал...

Слова повисли в сознании Дункана. На короткий миг он оказался не в баре, а в давно заброшенной парижской квартире Митоса. Он тогда стоял на месте, а человек на полу снял наушники и скользнул по нему взглядом, охватывая его целиком, с головы до ног. «Всегда чувствовал». Быстро последовали и другие воспоминания. Как естественно они начали шагать в ногу во время той первой прогулки вдоль Сены. Выражение глаз Митоса, когда он пришел отдать Горцу фамильный меч. Гнев, с которым он атаковал Дункана в додзе, пытаясь убедить его, что Кристин в самом деле опасна. «Не словами, — подумал Горец. — Нет. Он никогда не говорил этого вслух... но он столько раз признавался другими способами, что с тем же успехом мог бы кричать. И сейчас Митос оставался в Секувере уже почти целый год и не сбежал даже тогда, когда этот псих начал с ним играть. Неужели он до сих пор не исчез только из-за Старого Пса? Или могла быть иная причина?» 

— Не могу поверить, что я был так слеп, — сказал Дункан вслух. — Почему я не увидел этого раньше?

Джо оценивающе посмотрел на него.

— Ты действительно хочешь услышать ответ на свой вопрос, Мак?

Дункан вздохнул и удрученно пожал плечами. 

— Кажется, я уже его знаю, — сказал он. — Потому что я эгоцентричный идиот, не видящий дальше своего носа.

Джо торжественно покачал головой. 

— Нет. То есть иногда да, конечно. Но на этот раз дело совсем в другом, — Наблюдатель посмотрел Дункану прямо в глаза с легким выражением жалости на бородатом лице. — Ты не мог себе позволить осознать, что Митос влюблен в тебя, ведь тогда тебе пришлось бы признать, что и ты тоже в него влюблен.

— Что? Но это... О... Ох.

Казалось, будто он смотрел на мир сквозь запачканные очки, и вдруг кто-то снял их с него, протер полотенцем и вернул на место. Дункан почти услышал щелчок, когда шестеренки в его голове, внезапно избавленные от налипшей грязи, снова начали крутиться, как полагалось. Джо внимательно смотрел на него, его глаза снова загорелись, однако в этот раз на его губах не было и намека на смех. Только мягкая, сердечная улыбка, полная дружеского понимания.

— Могу ли я прояснить тебе еще какие-нибудь мелочи, Мак?

Улыбка оказалась заразительной. Дункан тоже улыбнулся, хотя был уверен, что похож не на понимающего друга, а на полного, законченного идиота. Неважно. Человек, считавший, что больше не полюбит никогда, и вдруг обнаруживший, что снова влюблен, имел право на несколько глупых улыбок. Он поднялся со стула и неуклюже попытался взять пальто. 

— Эмм, спасибо, Джо, но, думаю, ты достаточно прояснил на сегодня. Эээ...я лучше... в смысле, кажется, я просто...

— Иди, — сказал Джо, слегка взмахнув руками, словно прогоняя его. Затем ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как Горец три раза подряд не сумел поднять пальто, и протянул его Дункану. Тот робко поблагодарил его взглядом и направился к выходу. — И, Мак! — крикнул Джо ему вслед. — Скажи Митосу, что я пойму, если он какое-то время не будет заходить в бар.

Дункан остановился в дверях, пытаясь придумать ответ. Ничего у него не вышло, и второй раз за день захлопнувшаяся дверь дала ему прямо по заднице. Однако на этот раз Дункан не возражал. Он усмехнулся и помчался домой. 

*** 

Подняв решетку лифта в квартире, Дункан МакЛауд услышал доносящийся с кухни возбужденный лай. Он быстро пошел на звук... и остановился как вкопанный, не веря своим глазам. Митос стоял на четвереньках, прижавшись носом к полу и подняв вверх зад. В нескольких футах от него в такой же позе стоял Старый Пес и бешено махал хвостом. Они оба явно были заняты собачьей версией игры в мяч. В одной руке Митос держал нелепую пищащую игрушку. 

— Думаешь, ты самый умный, да? — прорычал он. — Между прочим, я больше тебя и старше тебя. И не позволю какой-то лохматой, блохастой пародии на собаку взять вверх надо... ой! — Он опрокинулся на спину и исчез из виду за стойкой. Старый Пес кинулся вперед, но не за игрушкой. Он бросился прямо на своего хозяина. 

Из-за стойки донесся смех, крепко сдобренный искренней бранью. Дункан подошел поближе и сам взорвался от хохота. Старый Пес старательно вылизывал лицо Митоса, уделяя особое внимание его выдающемуся носу. Дункан почти вдвое сложился от смеха, и ему пришлось прислониться к стене. Он был совершенно захвачен зрелищем. И только через минуту Горец понял, что вызванная Старым Псом ругань практически прекратилась, так как предназначалась она исключительно для собачьих ушей.

— Черт возьми, Горец, — крикнул Митос, ловя воздух. Старый Пес заставлял его бороться за каждый вздох. — Спаси меня!

— Не похоже, что тебя нужно спасать, — выдохнул Дункан в ответ, от смеха его шотландский акцент усилился. — Кроме того, ты больше и старше его, помнишь? И не позволишь блохастой пародии на собаку взять над собой вверх!

Митос не ответил, утонув в очередном потопе собачьей любви. Наконец, он сумел выскользнуть из-под пушистой лижущей машины и с трудом сел. 

— Мир, — сказал он, держась руками за ноющие бока. Старый Пес уселся рядом на пол, открыв пасть в почти человеческой усмешке. — Пропади все пропадом, — проворчал Митос, поднимая руку, чтобы потрогать свой липкий, скользкий нос. — Пора бы мне уже привыкнуть, но это всегда застает врасплох. Почему у каждой влюбленной зверушки, с которой я сталкиваюсь, обнаруживается навязчивая идея облизать мой нос?

— Еще чего, Митос! — заявил Дункан с уязвленной гордостью. — Какая возмутительная ложь! Я никогда не облизывал твой нос. Ни разу.

В последовавшей за этим тишине можно было бы услышать, как падает булавка. На улице остановилось движение, холодильник прекратил гудеть. Даже Старый Пес перестал пыхтеть и сел, чтобы получше рассмотреть необычное зрелище. Что касается Митоса, он резко повернул голову, как человек, наблюдающий за игрой в пинг-понг. Дункан спокойно встретил его взгляд, ничего не скрывая и стараясь отразить на лице всю привязанность и тепло, которое он обнаружил в своем сердце. Митос долго колебался, затем сглотнул и схватил со стойки чистое кухонное полотенце. 

— Нет, — сказал он, медленно начиная вытирать нос, и только Дункан мог услышать легкую дрожь в его голосе. — Но ты его покрасил. И не сомневаюсь, что ты тоже мечтал облизать его. Теперь я вижу твои извращенные фантазии, Горец... ты представляешь меня связанным на кровати, с обнаженным носом, полностью в твоей власти...

— Кухонный стол тоже подойдет.

Кажется, он вообще никогда не видел Митоса таким ошеломленным. 

— Подойдет?

— О, да, — двигаясь, как пантера, Дункан подкрался к Старейшему поближе. Он заметил, как быстро, почти нервно, Митос отвел глаза от его лица и скользнул взглядом по плечам и бедрам. Сдержав усмешку, Дункан выдернул из рук Митоса полотенце, намочил под краном и добавил немного мыла для большей эффективности. — Однако сейчас, когда я размышляю об этом, напрашивается вывод, что кровать, наверняка, будет намного удобнее, — сказал он. — Я думаю, мы отправимся туда... после того, как ты смоешь эти слюни. Я пока еще не горю желанием обмениваться со Старым Псом биологическими жидкостями. По крайней мере, не с пушистым.

Их взгляды встретились. Дункан молча протянул полотенце, и Митос, по-видимому, полностью потерявший дар речи, взял его и снова начал вытирать нос. По мнению Дункана, Митос проделывал это гораздо тщательнее, чем было необходимо. И когда Старейший наконец закончил, а точнее просто остановился на середине движения с прижатым к лицу полотенцем, он был чертовски похож на 12-летнего мальчишку, которому только что расквасили нос мячом во время игры в вышибалы и который верил, что ткань защитит его от жестокого и насмешливого мира. Дункан опустился на колени, пробормотав вполголоса: «Позволь мне». Митос закрыл глаза и дал Горцу забрать полотенце. Он резко и глубоко вздохнул, когда Дункан провел тканью по его лицу, мягко касаясь скульптурно вылепленных скул с удивившей его самого нежностью. 

— Митос? — тихо спросил Дункан.

Не открывая глаз, Старейший слегка прислонился к кухонному шкафу.  
— Да, Горец?

— Старый Пес относится к тебе очень покровительственно. Как думаешь, я могу поцеловать тебя так, чтобы он не обиделся?

Митос приоткрыл глаза. Дункан заметил, какие это были удивительные глаза, наполненные сияющими искрами золотого, зеленого и коричневого. Как редкие и изысканные драгоценные камни. Дункан никогда раньше не видел, насколько они красивы...

— Думаю, мы можем рискнуть, — отозвался Митос низким голосом. — Старый Пес умеет удивительно тактично сливаться с местностью, когда знает, что ему не рады. И, кроме того, — губы Старейшего изогнулись в легкой улыбке, — он только что стащил со стойки твою кухонную прихватку и унес в ванную, чтобы побыть с ней наедине. Вероятно, он будет занят какое-то время.

— Что он сделал?

Дункан уронил полотенце и почти развернулся на коленях, картины ванной комнаты, усыпанной огрызками прихватки, уже заполняли разум, но рука Митоса на предплечье остановила его. На самом деле, она остановила вообще все, включая его дыхание, и сердцебиение, и все участки мозга, способные думать о чем-то столь тривиальном, как испорченные кухонные принадлежности. Митос пристально смотрел на него, так пристально, что его глаза заполнили весь мир Дункана. У него вдруг промелькнула странная мысль, что никто и никогда раньше не смотрел на него так внимательно, взвешивая все, оценивая и ситуацию, и его самого. И в этой окончательной оценке было вожделение, да, страстное желание, из-за которого Дункан ощущал легкое прикосновение Митоса сквозь ткань рубашки, как огненное клеймо. Но также в ней было сомнение. Сдержанность.

— Горец?

Внезапно Дункан больше всего на свете захотел убрать эту нерешительность. 

— Да, Митос?

— Почему сейчас?

Дюжина разных ответов заплясали в голове Дункана. Первым был «потому что я нужен тебе», следом за ним — «потому что Джо был прав, я хотел тебя с момента нашей первой встречи, но был слишком напуган, чтобы позволить себе осознать это», и за ними последовал сумасшедший, почти истерический «потому что я страстно влюблен в твою собаку». Он сглотнул. 

— Потому что пришло время, — хрипло проговорил Горец, и в его взгляде тоже отразилась неуверенность. — Не так ли?

Митос молчал очень долго. Дункан ждал приговора, задержав дыхание и балансируя на острие ножа. Наконец, Митос кивнул. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Похоже, в самом деле, пришло.

И он привлек Дункана к себе, их губы встретились в самом первом поцелуе. 

*** 

Удивительно, как много можно передать через поцелуй. 

Дункан впервые узнал об этой магии, когда был еще мальчишкой в горах Шотландии. Тогда он понял, что поцелуй, украденный за овечьими загонами, мог рассказать об интересе девушки и ее намерениях больше, чем все девичье притворство в мире. С Тессой Дункан отточил магию поцелуя до такой степени, что по одному прикосновению губ мог мгновенно распознать, счастлива она, устала или грустит. Но с Митосом эта бессознательная связь поднялась на совершенно новый уровень. Было похоже, что, пока их губы сливались и медленно таяли, а руки Митоса с невыносимой нежностью обхватывали затылок Дункана, все обычные игры, которые Старейший использовал, чтобы скрыть свои истинные намерения, исчезли. Дункану казалось, что он читает мысли Митоса. И то, что он находил в разуме старого бессмертного, восхищало его. Там были такие мысли, как «я люблю тебя» и «ты значишь для меня больше, чем я когда-либо осмелюсь сказать». Но самым удивительным было почти дикое «Черт бы тебя побрал, Горец, не смей разбивать мне сердце!», и последовавшая за этим горькая, непоколебимая уверенность, что Дункан все равно его разобьет. Эта уверенность поразила Горца так сильно, что он прервал поцелуй и недоверчиво вгляделся в лицо Митоса. Тот просто смотрел на него спокойными, яркими глазами из-под слегка растрепанной челки. Но Дункан не мог игнорировать эмоции, которые только что почувствовал. 

— Митос, — пробормотал он дрожащим голосом. — Это не... — его язык заплетался. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что это не просто на один раз. Я...

Митос не ответил. Но он снова поцеловал его, на этот раз с совершенно определенным посылом «заткнись, Горец», смешанным с любовью и грустью. И Дункан своевременно заткнулся. Митос помог ему подняться с пола и повел из кухни к кровати. Единственный раз они остановились возле ванной, и Митос крепко захлопнул дверь (Старый Пес протестующе гавкнул, но быстро успокоился: очевидно, добыча запретной прихватки с лихвой компенсировала потерю свободы). Затем они оказались у изножья кровати. И Митос все так же молча стоял и смотрел в лицо Горца. Так долго, что Дункан почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. 

— Я не шучу, — прошептал он. — Я никуда не денусь. Честное слово.

Единственным ответом Митоса было слабое, болезненное подобие улыбки, необыкновенно красивой, но очень грустной. Однако он поднял руки и начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Мака — медленно, очень медленно. Дункану казалось, что для Митоса это не было тем, с чем нужно побыстрее закончить, или прелюдией, которой можно насладиться. Он превращал обычное действие в церемонию, которую следовало продлить как можно дольше. Дункан поразился реакции своего тела. Его мгновенно захлестнула жажда, от которой перехватило дыхание, жажда, какой он никогда не испытывал раньше. Здесь, конечно, присутствовало знакомое пламя сексуального желания, но было что-то еще... Что-то, чему он пока не мог дать названия, но что наполняло его душу глубоким чувством. И это было настолько болезненно, что Дункан едва мог выдержать. К тому времени как Митос добрался до последней пуговицы, он уже дрожал. Когда же Митос встал на колени и мягко потерся щекой о джинсовую ткань в его паху, Дункан вообще не смог этого вынести. Он тоже опустился на колени, ища губы Митоса своими, пытаясь наполнить поцелуй смыслом. «Я серьезно, — целовал он так жарко, как только мог. — Правда. Это больше, чем одна ночь, больше, чем эксперимент. Я никуда не уйду. Совсем никуда».

Ответ был безошибочным и четким. Дункан почувствовал его так же ясно, как собственный пульс: грустное «О да, уйдешь». Затем Митос прервал поцелуй и поднял его на ноги. Теперь Дункан по-настоящему ужаснулся. Он знал, что его новообретенный возлюбленный страдает, но не понимал, что ему сделать, чтобы прекратить эту боль. И тогда Дункан капитулировал. Он позволил Митосу полностью снять с них одежду, позволил уложить себя на кровать, позволил ему лечь рядом. И когда Митос начал осыпать нежными поцелуями его грудь, задерживаясь на каждом сантиметре кожи, словно пытаясь запомнить все оттенки его запаха и вкуса, Горец вдруг понял. Бесполезно было говорить Митосу, что он не оставит его. По опыту Старейшего, абсолютно все предавали его в конечном итоге. Даже если они не поддавались таким мелким человеческим порокам, как неверность или жадность, в конце концов их забирала смерть. В жизни Митоса не было буквально ни одного человека, на которого он мог бы рассчитывать. Никого, кто когда-либо выдержал испытание временем. 

Горечь от осознания этого переполнила Дункана. В то же время его совершенно неожиданно восхитила смелость Митоса. Тот шел на риск в полной уверенности, что все закончится трагически. И это так потрясло Дункана, что он не протестовал, когда Митос отстранился. Но затем тот скользнул вниз по кровати и обхватил губами член Дункана, и того захлестнуло сладкое, дразнящее тепло. Горец беспомощно двигал бедрами, глубоко входя в рот Старейшего, и в этот момент ему в голову наконец пришел ответ. «Возможно, я не могу обещать тебе вечность, — подумал он, задыхаясь и стискивая руками темные волосы Митоса. — Но у нас все равно есть настоящее. И возможно, только возможно, я смогу сделать так, чтобы этого было достаточно. Сделать настоящее таким чертовски восхитительным, чтобы оно того стоило в конце, каким бы конец ни был...»

Он кончил с хриплым криком, пламя оргазма бушевало в каждой его мышце и кости. И еще не переведя дыхание, он схватил удивленного Митоса за талию и положил рядом с собой на кровать. Он прикасался и гладил, и дарил удовольствие, и чертовски старался сделать настоящее таким прекрасным, чтобы оно стоило любой будущей боли. 

*** 

В додзе никогда не было по-настоящему темно по ночам. Конечно же, все из-за этих проклятых окон во всю стену. Сквозь них в дом Дункана проникал свет ближайших уличных фонарей и находящихся рядом зданий, и полной темноты достичь не удавалось. Обычно Митос искренне радовался такому положению вещей, особенно учитывая высокую активность Дункана в Игре, свет не давал одержимым головой Горца противникам подкрасться к нему среди ночи. Но он мешал и незаметно выйти. А именно это Митос сейчас пытался сделать. 

Кроме света, еще кое-что затрудняло его положение: две металлические миски, поводок, старый добрый вещевой мешок и походные ботинки Митоса, которые он нес в руках, стараясь не разбудить Дункана своими шагами. И, конечно же, сам Старый Пес. Бордер-колли крепко спал на диване в гостиной. И сейчас он наотрез отказывался сдвинуться с места, не обращая внимания на отчаянную жестикуляцию хозяина.

— Ладно, — как можно тише прошептал Митос через несколько минут. — Я знаю, что ты не хочешь уходить. Я тоже не хочу на самом деле. Но мы должны. Это все... сложно, — Старый Пес тявкнул. — Тссс! — прошипел Митос, чуть не уронив собачьи миски, и бросил тревожный взгляд на спящего МакЛауда. — Слушай, я не могу в данный момент объяснить, но нам правда стоит уйти. Если ты начнешь шевелиться прямо сейчас, утром я тебя угощу лакомством. Настоящая человеческая еда — яйца, мороженое, все, что захочешь. Договорились?

— Это не сработает, — донесся приглушенный голос из-под одеял. — Я пробовал на днях эту уловку, когда пытался заставить его принести теннисный мячик. Он знает, что на самом деле ничего ты ему не дашь. Или, возможно, ему наконец понравился сухой корм со Специальной Формулой для Пожилых Собак.

На прикроватном столике включилась лампа. Дункан МакЛауд сидел на кровати, усталый и помятый после сна, и еще более желанный, чем обычно. И это было просто невыносимо. Митос застыл, как беглый преступник, застигнутый светом прожектора во дворе тюрьмы, и попытался быстро придумать благовидное оправдание для своих действий. Но какое тут могло быть оправдание? Полностью одетый, за исключением ботинок, в три часа ночи, с багажом и собачьими принадлежностями в руках, Митос выглядел так, словно делал именно то, что делал, а именно покидал своего нового любовника посреди ночи. Он ничего не мог сказать в свою защиту. Совсем ничего.

По-видимому, Дункан тоже так думал. Он не стал спрашивать Митоса, куда тот направляется, или даже швырять ему гневные обвинения. Он просто снова откинулся на подушки, скрестив руки на груди. И когда он заговорил, его голос звучал не яростно, а смиренно.

— Ты на этот раз собирался оставить мне записку?

Митос пошатнулся. Дункан успел узнать его слишком хорошо. 

— Сообщение на телефоне, возможно, — ответил он. — Я бы его оставил, когда был бы уверен, что тебя нет дома. Потом, немного позже, открытка или письмо, — его плечи поникли. — Полагаю, ты хотел бы узнать, когда я найду нового ветеринара, чтобы прооперировать Старого Пса. 

— Ты собирался уехать из города? Не просто вернуться в свою старую квартиру?

Митос кивнул, еще сильнее сгорбившись. Дункан молчал очень, очень долго. Потом раздосадовано хмыкнул и вдруг откинул покрывала с Митосовой стороны кровати. 

— О, ради бога, — раздраженно сказал он. — Ты выглядишь смешно. Мы не сможем нормально поговорить об этом, пока ты ведешь себя, как вор-домушник. Брось свои вещи и возвращайся в постель. 

Удивительно, но Митос подчинился. Он положил ботинки, сумку, и разнообразные собачьи принадлежности на пол в самом центре комнаты, затем снял футболку и заполз обратно в кровать к Дункану. Гладкие белые простыни заскользили по коже и мгновенно воскресили чувственные воспоминания о том, как он делал то же самое всего несколько часов назад, когда губы Дункана прижимались к его шее, а руки странствовали по его телу. Воспоминания стали еще более яркими, когда Горец закинул руку ему на грудь, так естественно прижимаясь к спине Митоса, будто не поймал его только что на попытке улизнуть. Митос закрыл глаза, упиваясь ощущениями, зная, что они не будут продолжаться долго, но все равно желая их всей душой. 

— Знаешь, ты действительно ужасная заноза в заднице, — сказал Дункан, и слова были удивительно нежными, такими же нежными, как ладонь, начавшая медленно гладить Митоса по руке. — Почему ты просто не сказал мне, что за тобой охотятся?

Митос окаменел.

— Как, черт возьми, ты узнал об этом?

Сильная ладонь Дункана продолжала гладить его руку, успокаивая своим прикосновением. 

— Джо, — просто ответил он, и Митос подавил стон. Да, конечно, Джо. Этого стоило ожидать. — Однако не вини его, — продолжил Дункан. — Думаю, он скорее отдал бы свою жизнь, но не выдал твой секрет. Просто он не знал, что ты держишь это в тайне даже от меня. И, честно говоря, я должен был догадаться сам. То, как ты себя вел... кошмары... таинственные отлучки... ты ходил тренироваться в другое додзе, да? Поэтому ты не мог брать с собой Старого Пса. 

— Я его взял с собой, когда пошел в первый раз, — устало сказал Митос. Теперь, когда Дункан знал правду, не было смысла скрывать мелкие детали. — Старый Пес вел себя хорошо, пока я тренировался самостоятельно. Но когда я попробовал сразиться в спарринге — боже, ты не поверишь, какой поднялся кипиш. Он рычал, огрызался и пытался укусить моего партнера за пятки. Удивительно, что никто серьезно не пострадал. Я, конечно, громко отругал его, но в тот момент, когда мы с противником снова вступили в схватку, вступил и Старый Пес, — Митос пожал плечами. — Он защищает меня изо всех сил, как ты заметил.

— Почему ты не тренировался здесь? Старого Пса можно было бы оставлять в лофте или запирать в моем офисе. Ты мог бы просто спросить.

— Я знаю, — Митос уставился на одеяло. — Но мне нужно было не просто вернуться в форму. Мне нужно было жестко тренироваться, чтобы подготовиться к первому настоящему сражению за последние несколько веков. Ты достаточно умен, чтобы уловить разницу и понял бы, что что-то не так.

— Возможно, — задумчиво произнес Дункан. — Хотя не уверен. Я, похоже, многое упускаю, когда речь заходит о тебе, — он перевернулся на спину. Через мгновение Митос тоже повернулся и устроился на боку под теплой рукой Горца. — Неужели было бы так плохо, если бы я понял?

Митос вздрогнул и почувствовал, как Дункан крепче прижал его к себе. 

— Очень плохо, безусловно.

— Почему?

— Потому что я знал, если ты обнаружишь, что за мной охотятся, ты вмешаешься и сразишься ради меня. И можешь проиграть. Для меня это непозволительный риск.

— Почему нет? — Дункан выглядел искренне озадаченным. — Митос, ты же знаешь, я далеко не новичок. Вероятность того, что я проиграю... мягко говоря, мала.

— Да, мала, — согласился Митос. — Даже бесконечно мала. Но все равно слишком велика, — Дункан нахмурился, явно не понимая. Митос опустил голову, пытаясь найти слова. Как он мог хотя бы начать объяснять? — Ты не первый бессмертный, которого я любил, МакЛауд.

Выражение лица Дункана чудесным образом смягчилось. Теперь он смотрел на него с нежностью и выглядел до смешного довольным. Митос чуть не пнул себя. Конечно, он в первый раз сказал Дункану слово на букву «Л». Однако он был уверен, что его тело сообщило об этом достаточно громко и ясно, когда они занимались любовью. Митосу стоило подождать, приберечь признание до того времени, когда им не нужно будет обсуждать такие важные вопросы. Но Дункан опять его удивил. Он не позволил слову отвлечь его или изменить направление беседы в сторону «Ты в самом деле имеешь это в виду? Куда приведут наши отношения?», чего Митос слегка побаивался. Он просто взял руку Митоса и сплел их пальцы, быстро поцеловав костяшки. 

— Если честно, я никогда и не думал, что был первым, — тихо произнес он. — Ты лгал в тот раз, когда сказал, что женитьба на бессмертной стала бы слишком серьезным обязательством, не так ли?

— Технически нет, — ответил Митос. — Я могу с чистой совестью сказать, что никогда не участвовал в официальной свадебной церемонии с кем-либо из бессмертных. Однако это не означает, что у меня не было тех или иных... длительных отношений, — Дункан терпеливо ждал, ободряюще сжав его пальцы. Митос уставился в пространство, чувствуя, как глубокая, старая боль скрутила его сердце холодом. Он совсем не хотел рассказывать эту историю. Не Дункану. Вообще никому. Но он должен был заставить его понять. — Ты когда-нибудь задавался вопросом, почему я перестал заниматься медициной, МакЛауд?

— Я... — очевидно, вопрос застал Дункана врасплох. Он подумал минуту и едва заметно пожал плечами. — Наверное, я просто решил, что тебе стало скучно и ты захотел заняться чем-нибудь другим. Или, возможно, у тебя появилось отвращение к современной медицинской практике.

— Если бы, — Митос высвободил руку. Это будет сложнее, чем он предполагал. Он поднялся, повернулся к своему любовнику и уселся по-турецки на кровати. — Возможно, это поможет, если я скажу тебе дату, когда я решил больше не связываться с болями в сердце той или иной природы. 22 апреля 1915 года. Ни о чем не напоминает?

Напомнило. Дункан пришел в ужас.

— Первая Мировая война. Вторая битва при Ипре, — сказал он. — Ты был там?

— Я там был.

— Но... — Дункан нахмурился, явно пытаясь осмыслить это. Митос мог только посочувствовать. Иногда он сам с трудом верил, что был там. — Но ты же так сильно стараешься избегать конфликтов. Что же...

— Что же я делал прямо в сердце величайшей войны, что знала современность? Все просто, Мак. Я был влюблен.

— А, — Дункан кивнул сам себе и положил подушку под спину, явно настраиваясь на долгий разговор. Митос не знал, радоваться этому или нет. — Как его звали?

— Джейкоб, — ответил Митос, затем с любопытством наклонил голову. — Почему ты решил, что это он?

— Просто догадка. Множество женщин работали медсестрами во время войны, но все же маловероятно, что какая-то девушка воевала, и ты последовал за ней. Кроме того, ты сказал, что не был женат. Я думаю, если ты любил кого-то, смертного или бессмертного, настолько сильно, что решил подвергнуть себя такой опасности, ты бы сначала женился, если бы это было возможно. Несмотря на твой «страх обязательств». Я прав?

— Ты... не ошибаешься.

— Так я и думал, — кивнул Дункан. — Так где вы встретились?

Пару секунд Митос колебался, потом сдался. Если он и правда собирался сделать это, вытащить на свет такую большую часть своей личной истории, ему стоило начать с самого начала. 

— В Кембридже, в 1901 году, — с трудом произнес он. — Я преподавал в медицинской школе — не удивляйся так, МакЛауд. Я был учителем того или иного рода больше раз, чем могу сосчитать. Джейкоб оказался одним из моих студентов. Он был очень молод, не прожил еще даже сотни лет, когда мы впервые встретились... но он пришел в науку по той же причине, что и я. Его зачаровывало развитие западной медицины. Он восторгался прорывами, которые делала человеческая раса. Было только одно отличие, — Митос горько скривил рот. — Джейкоб в самом деле хотел помогать людям.

Дункан опять нахмурился, уловив горечь, но не совсем понимая ее причину. 

— А ты не хотел?

Митос едко рассмеялся. 

— Конечно, нет, Мак. Желание служить ближнему своему было вырвано у меня с корнем очень, очень давно. Тебя никогда не благодарят за помощь, и обычно твои усилия в конечном итоге приносят гораздо больше вреда, чем пользы. Но Джейкоб... Джейкоб все еще был достаточно молод и хотел спасти мир. Он просто не понимал всей тщетности... — Митос на секунду прикрыл глаза от боли, затем решительно открыл их и вернулся к истории. — Когда Джейкоб получил диплом, мы вернулись в его сельский дом в Шотландии. Он хотел помогать людям там, обеспечивать им лечение и заботу, которые они не могли получить никаким другим способом. Он завел практику, а я вышел в отставку, чтобы заниматься ветеринарными исследованиями. К тому времени я провел уже несколько столетий, работая сельским врачом. Я ставил множество экспериментов, открыл порядочное количество болезней животных, встречавшихся до этого только в местном фольклоре, — их еще предстояло задокументировать. Мы были счастливы, — он вздохнул. — Потом этого ублюдка, эрцгерцога Фердинанда, убили, и мир переменился.

— Джейкоб поступил на военную службу?

— Да. Я не смог отговорить его от этого, как ни старался. В конце концов я подделал новую медицинскую лицензию и тоже вступил в армию, просто чтобы приглядывать за ним, — каждый мускул в теле Митоса вдруг напрягся. — Не сработало.

— Расскажи мне, что случилось.

— Мы оба работали в госпитале недалеко от линии фронта. Пациентов было слишком много, — Митос удивился своему спокойному голосу. Он говорил размеренно, сдержанно, как будто просто вспоминал историю, а не рассказывал об одной из худших травм за последние сто лет своей жизни. Однако его руки начали сильно дрожать. Ну что ж, не может все идти гладко. Он засунул их под одеяло, чтобы убрать из виду. — Ты помнишь историю. В этом сражении впервые был использован хлорный газ в значительных масштабах. Никто не знал, что происходит. Силы Альянса пытались уйти от газа, заполнившего окопы, и, конечно же, шли прямо в лапы немецким войскам. Последовавшее сражение было... чрезвычайно жестоким. Я избегал войны веками. И не видел такой резни с битвы при Гастингсе. Это шокировало... — он глухо рассмеялся. — Когда ты больше узнаешь обо мне, Дункан, то удивишься, что такая жестокость все еще ошеломляет меня. Поразительно, что я все еще способен испытывать ужас. Но это так. Я даже не почувствовал пулю, которая попала мне в сердце. В это время я отчаянно пытался провести трахеотомию какому-то несчастному отравленному ублюдку, но в какой-то момент просто не смог поднять скальпель. Я пытался, но не мог заставить руку повиноваться моим командам...

К черту все это. Теперь дрожали не только руки, но и плечи — все его тело сотрясала дрожь. Дункан быстро выпрямился, на его лице было написано понимание и сострадание. Он положил руку Митосу на колено, предлагая молчаливую поддержку. 

— А Джейкоб? — тихо спросил он.

— Солдат отпилил ему голову штыком, — резко сказал Митос. — Не бессмертный солдат. Это было обычное, заурядное проявление человеческой жестокости. Меня застрелили в самый неподходящий момент. Я не мог добраться до него, не мог остановить. Я... Я был единственным другим бессмертным на поле битвы, Мак. Его Сила перешла ко мне, — голос Митоса наконец дрогнул. — Молнии били в меня снова и снова. Передача никак не прекращалась. Я не мог укрыться от нее. Не мог даже умереть, чтобы освободиться от этого кошмара.

— Ох, Митос, — Дункан больше ничего не сказал, и Митос был благодарен. Более глубокое проявление сочувствия сокрушило бы его в тот момент, уничтожив последние остатки самоконтроля. Но рука Горца лежала на его колене, медленно поглаживая небольшими круговыми движениями, и через минуту дрожь Митоса утихла. — Что ты сделал?

— Взял себя в руки и вернулся к работе, — горько ответил Митос. Глаза Дункана расширились, и Митос раздраженно махнул рукой. — Не смотри на меня так, МакЛауд. Я сделал это не из благородных побуждений. К тому моменту мой разум был почти мертв. Руки просто продолжали делать то, к чему были приучены, но это не особо помогало. Как я уже сказал, газ застал всех врасплох. Я понятия не имел, что делать с отравленными людьми. Но я все равно продолжал, время от времени меня убивали, затем я опять поднимался, помогал, где только мог. И продолжал помогать, пока меня, наконец, не демобилизовали небольшую вечность спустя, — горечь усилилась. — Они даже дали мне медаль.

— Она все еще у тебя?

— Нет. Сразу после демобилизации я вернулся в Шотландию и выкинул ее в ближайшее озеро, — он сжал кулаки. — Или нет, не совсем так. Сначала я продал землю Джейкоба. Затем я ушел в горы и бросил свои медали в озеро. А потом я скитался. Месяцами. Я не взял с собой еды или воды и держался как можно дальше от людей. Я хотел умереть, Мак. И я умирал, — он мрачно посмотрел на одеяло. — Неоднократно. Я дошел до того, что просто лежал на земле под дождем без движения, умирая и воскресая снова и снова. Вот как далеко я зашел. Постоянно умирать от истощения и жажды было далеко не так больно, как осознавать свою потерю, — Митос сглотнул, затем его губы тронула слабая улыбка. — А потом меня нашла Энни.

Дункан уловил смену настроения.

— Одна из твоих шестидесяти восьми жен? — спросил он.

— Нет, — Митос покачал головой. — Это собака. Красивая бордер-колли, пастушья собака до мозга костей, правнучка самого Старого Хемпа. Чертова зверюга уселась мне на грудь и начала лизать лицо. Я дошел до такого состояния, что сначала попытался убить ее, но она не держала на меня зла. Просто отодвинулась за пределы досягаемости моих рук — я был слишком слаб, чтобы дотянуться — и продолжила лизать. В конце концов, я собрался с силами и сел. Потом она тянула меня за куртку, пока я не встал. Потом она толкала меня под колени, пока я не начал шагать, а потом... — Митос пожал плечами с самокритичным видом. — Я знаю, как это звучит, Мак, но все правда. Ситуация в самом деле оказалась похожей на «Лесси, вызволяющую Тимми из колодца». Энни была рабочей собакой, гордостью овцеводческой фермы, на которой жила. Особую известность она получила благодаря своему умению находить потерявшихся ягнят. Очевидно, она решила, что я тоже ягненок. Она ни разу не укусила и не зарычала, но не отставала от меня и направляла назад к своему стаду. Там я потерял сознание. И там меня нашла Маргарет, хозяйка Энни. Она не сильно удивилась. Мужчины возвращались с войны в течение многих месяцев, и как говорила Маргарет, все они так или иначе были сломлены. Она нашла меня в рваной форме, наполовину выжившего из ума, с Энни, стоящей на страже. Это и правда не слишком ее шокировало. Маргарет приняла меня, накормила, обогрела... и да, в конечном итоге стала моей шестьдесят восьмой женой, хотя это произошло не сразу. Она потеряла своего мужа при штурме Льежа, и нам обоим нужно было некоторое время, чтобы оправиться...

Он замолчал. Дункан смотрел на него очень внимательно. И Митос размышлял, не зашел ли он слишком далеко. В конце концов, считалось дурным тоном говорить с новым возлюбленным о своих бывших. Он же рассказал не только про свою давно потерянную бессмертную любовь, но и про одну из своих смертных жен. Однако Дункан выглядел спокойным, в его глазах не было ревности, а когда он заговорил, Митос понял, что недооценил его. 

— Я рад, что ты нашел кого-то, кто помог тебе залечить раны, — сказал Дункан. — Как долго ты с ней оставался? 

— Чуть больше десяти лет, — ответил Митос. — Маргарет умерла от туберкулеза в 1929. Но до тех пор я оставался с ней, помогая управлять фермой. Хотя скорее я помогал Энни, поскольку она была убеждена, что вся эта местность принадлежит ей, — он поймал изумленную улыбку Дункана и нахмурился. — Что?

— Ничего, — отозвался Дункан, затем фыркнул от смеха, доказав обратное. — Мне просто сложно представить тебя шотландским фермером, разводящим овец, вот и все.

Ах, вот оно что!

— Да, не очень правдоподобная картина, — согласился Митос. — Но так оно и было. Я принимал ягнят в метель, не спал ночей, беспокоясь о родильном парезе, и все такое. И даже занял второе место в одном из местных соревнований овчарок, однако в этом была заслуга Энни. Я стоял на месте и кричал «Вперед» и «Ко мне» почти наугад, а она делала всю работу. Настоящие пастухи, конечно, знали, что я нес чепуху. Но они все равно дали мне приз. Ради Энни, — он ехидно улыбнулся. — Если ты меня очень хорошо попросишь, Горец, я когда-нибудь покажу тебе посох, который они мне вручили. Очень тонкая работа. Вырезан вручную с набалдашником на конце...

— Думаю, ты мне его уже показывал, — сказал Дункан и подмигнул в ответ. — Что ж, по крайней мере это объясняет, почему ты так хорошо управляешься со Старым Псом. Думаю, Энни научила тебя всему, что нужно знать, — Митос кивнул с неожиданной печалью. Дункан подытожил. — Ты именно поэтому взял Старого Пса? Он напомнил тебе ее?

— Эти двое могли бы быть близнецами, — ответил Митос. — Возможно, Старый Пес немного пошире в груди. Но расцветка у них практически одинаковая, вплоть до расположения пятен. И этот взгляд... в общем, как только я увидел Старого Пса, я понял, что не могу оставить его в приюте. Это все равно что заново потерять Энни, — он вздохнул. — Знаешь, в моей жизни такое случалось неоднократно. Я беру кота, как две капли воды похожего на того, с кем я жил за два века до этого. Или покупаю коня, что мог бы быть братом того, на котором я ездил еще в Риме. Обычно это делает меня счастливым. Дает мне шанс снова пережить некоторые приятные воспоминания, даже задуматься, в конце концов, о том, что в идее реинкарнации что-то есть. Я бы хотел так думать. Было бы приятно верить, что не все, кого я люблю, должны обращаться в прах. Но в этот раз...

— В этот раз Старый Пес напомнил тебе Энни, — закончил за него Дункан. — И это хорошо в каком-то смысле. Но также он напоминает тебе о том, в каком ты был состоянии, когда она нашла тебя. О том, что ты потерял, — Митос кивнул, и Дункан наклонился к нему с серьезным видом. — Ох, Митос. Неудивительно, что тебе снились кошмары. Старый Пес должен напоминать тебе очень о многом.

— Не только Старый Пес.

Дункан нахмурился. Митос подождал несколько ударов сердца, пока Дункан поймет. Наконец тот понял и широко раскрыл глаза. 

— Ты имеешь в виду... я выгляжу, как Джейкоб?

Митос покачал головой. 

— Нет. Совсем нет. Тебе нужно было бы отрезать шесть дюймов роста и покрасить волосы в рыжий цвет, чтобы хоть немного походить на него. Не говоря уже о том, что пришлось бы начать носить очки и совершенно ужасный твидовый костюм, — Дункан немного расслабился. Митос хмуро отвел взгляд. — Но вас объединяет одно качество.

— Какое?

— Ты, как и Джейкоб, веришь, что за некоторые вещи стоит идти на смерть, — мрачность Митоса превратилась в полное уныние. — И это означает, что тебя я потеряю точно так же.

У Дункана отвисла челюсть. После нескольких долгих минут, наполненных молчанием и тиканьем старых напольных часов, Горец начал говорить. Митос опередил его, подняв руку. 

— Нет, — сказал он. — Не пытайся спорить со мной. Я знал это уже очень, очень давно, с нашей первой прогулки вдоль Сены. Ты герой, Дункан МакЛауд. Ты по-настоящему веришь, что есть нравственный закон, более важный, чем ты сам. Закон, за защиту которого стоит сражаться или даже умереть. И это значит, что есть два возможных варианта того, как ты встретишь свой конец. Однажды ты либо недооценишь силу противника, либо решишь, что дело достаточно важно, чтобы заплатить за него величайшую цену. И тогда... — руки Митоса беспомощно сжались в кулаки под одеялом. — И тогда останусь я и постараюсь решить, смогу ли продолжать жить, зная, что половина моей души, человек, рождения которого я ждал 5000 лет, ушел навсегда, или мне стоит просто сдаться и последовать за тобой, подставив голову под меч, — он болезненно пожал плечами. — Я до сих пор не знаю, что выберу. 

Дункан побелел. Он был в таком шоке, как будто бы Митос неожиданно достал кинжал и вонзил ему в живот. 

— Я для тебя так важен? — спросил он. 

Митос с трудом кивнул, снова раздумывая, не сказал ли он лишнего. Горцу пока не следовало знать, насколько он для него важен. В конце концов, они всего лишь один раз занимались сексом и смогли мирно прожить вместе несколько недель. Он выбрал не совсем подходящее время для такого рода признаний. Митос не винил бы Дункана, если бы тот сбежал, заявив, что не готов к таким серьезным отношениям, что ему просто нужен был постоянный сексуальный партнер и свободный доступ к Старому Псу. Но Дункан опять удивил его. 

— Думаю, я уже знал это, — тихо сказал он. — Когда мы занимались любовью, я это почувствовал вместе с твоей печалью и уверенностью, что когда-нибудь все закончится. Тогда я подумал, что ты просто жил слишком долго и потерял очень много людей. И не можешь поверить, что я буду первым, кто останется с тобой. Еще я подумал, какой же ты храбрый, раз так рискуешь в полной уверенности, что когда-нибудь тебе придется встретить мою смерть... но это все. Мне не приходило в голову, что ты ожидаешь встретить и свою смерть тоже, — он сглотнул и посмотрел на Митоса темными от боли глазами. — Митос. Я не могу измениться. Не могу перестать сражаться за то, во что верю. Я не могу перестать быть тем, кто я есть.

— Я знаю, — Митос снова кивнул. — И в этом великая трагедия, правда? Потому что я бы не хотел, чтобы ты изменился. Ты тот, кого я полюбил, Дункан МакЛауд из клана МакЛаудов. Ты не был бы собой, если бы действовал по-другому, — он вздохнул. — Итак, весь этот долгий мучительный разговор наконец вернул нас к твоему изначальному вопросу: почему я не сказал тебе, что за мной охотятся? Я повторю: потому что если бы я сказал тебе, ты бы сразу же пошел сражаться с этим ублюдком вместо меня. И хотя я признаю, что с большой вероятностью ты бы победил, всегда остается возможность обратного исхода. В этой битве удача могла бы, в конце концов, оставить тебя. А я давно решил, что если не могу помешать тебе рисковать головой ради безнадежного дела, то хотя бы могу убедиться, чтобы этим делом не была моя защита, — он открыто и решительно посмотрел на Дункана. — Ты не можешь сражаться за меня, Горец. Если ты попробуешь, я заберу Старого Пса и исчезну на краю света. Или по крайней мере там, куда смогу добраться, не заставляя его проходить длительный карантин.

Дункан долго молчал. Когда он наконец заговорил, его голос был тихим, едва слышным. 

— Мне нужно защищать людей, которых я люблю. Это часть моей сущности, Митос. 

Сердце Митоса предательски дрогнуло. Это было не очень похоже на его собственное признание, но сейчас Дункан впервые сказал ему слово «люблю». «Старый сентиментальный дурак!» 

— Я знаю, — отозвался он так же тихо. — Я не прошу тебя измениться полностью, Мак. Ты можешь защищать меня, если хочешь, от чрезмерно дружелюбных студенток и требовательных налоговых агентов. Я даже позволю тебе напоминать мне надеть пальто перед выходом в холодную погоду. Но только не это, — Митос решительно покачал головой. — Когда дело дойдет до других бессмертных, ты позволишь мне разобраться с ними по-своему. Или я уйду сейчас. Я серьезно, Мак. Это обязательное условие. 

— Согласен.

— Согласен?

— Да. Согласен.

Митос нахмурился. Он не ожидал, что все будет так просто. 

— Ты серьезно? Никаких споров?

— Никаких споров. Но одно условие, — Дункан ответил Митосу не менее решительным взглядом. — Я не буду пытаться сражаться за тебя, Митос. Если я это сделаю, ты можешь забрать Старого Пса и бежать так далеко, как только захочешь. Но вот мое условие. Только в этом случае ты можешь сбежать. Никаких больше билетов до Бора-Бора, или Новой Зеландии, или куда ты еще уезжаешь, когда хочешь исчезнуть. Если у нас возникнут какие-то другие проблемы, тебе придется остаться и попробовать разрешить их. Ты согласен на это?

Вот, черт! Митос поморщился, но признал, что это была блестящая контратака. Никогда не стоит забывать, что шотландца в шахматы научил играть Дарий.

— Пытаешься заставить меня бросить стратегию выживания, которая служила мне верой и правдой 5000 лет, Горец?

— Нет, когда это в самом деле вопрос выживания, — ответил Дункан. — Вполне возможно, что возникнут ситуации, когда побег будет наилучшим выходом и поможет сохранить твою голову. Если такое случится, тебе просто придется взять меня с собой. Или, по крайней мере, дать мне знать, куда ты направляешься, чтобы я мог пересечься с тобой позже, — Дункан нахмурился. — Но если речь не идет о выживании, если у тебя какие-то другие неприятности, особенно если я являюсь их причиной, тебе придется остаться. Тебе придется рассказать мне об этом. Дать мне возможность разрешить проблему, — его глаза потемнели. — Я никогда больше не хочу проснуться и обнаружить, что ты тайком крадешься к выходу.

Митос неловко опустил глаза. 

— Я не думал, что ты согласишься не вмешиваться в мои сражения.

— Ага. И поэтому ты решил, что лучше просто уйти, не узнав, прав ты или нет, — раздраженно проворчал Дункан. — Мне неприятно говорить тебе об этом, Митос, но ты не можешь читать мысли. Если ты действительно хочешь знать, что я думаю, тебе придется спросить. Это все, чего я от тебя хочу. Просто оставайся рядом и спрашивай, — он вскинул брови. — Ну? Что скажешь? Согласен на сделку?

Митос колебался. 

— Не знаю, — сказал он. — Я не привык оставаться рядом, Мак. Я провел больше лет, чем ты живешь на свете, снова и снова собираясь в путь и начиная все заново, когда дела становились совсем плохи. У меня в этом большой опыт. Будет сложно перестроиться.

— Ну что ж, мне тоже будет нелегко сдержаться, чтобы не вмешаться и не убить первого же бессмертного, который на тебя косо посмотрит, — ответил Дункан с тенью улыбки. — Но я готов попробовать.

— Готов?

— Да, — Дункан серьезно кивнул. — Мы оба старые псы, Митос. Но это не значит, что мы не можем научиться новым трюкам. Ты сможешь научиться оставаться, а я научусь позволять тому, кто для меня важен, встречать опасность на своих условиях. Возможно, если у нас получится, в нашей жизни, в конце концов, будет гораздо меньше одиночества, — его голос стал хриплым, и Митос удивился, когда увидел намек на слезы в темных, шоколадных глазах. — Несмотря на то, что я ждал всего четыреста лет, а не пять тысяч, этого более чем достаточно. Я бы не хотел, чтобы наше собственное упрямство заставило нас прождать еще дольше. Хорошо?

Митос кивнул. Он лег на кровать и позволил Дункану обнять себя. 

*** 

— Мистер Пирсон, вам сейчас лучше пойти домой, — с легким раздражением сказала секретарша в приемной. — С вашим псом все в полном порядке. Его операция прошла успешно. Ему просто нужно еще немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя после наркоза. У меня есть оба ваших номера: и домашний, и мобильный. Я обещаю, что позвоню вам, когда его можно будет забрать домой. Вам совершенно необязательно оставаться здесь.

Дункан, сидевший рядом с Митосом на ярко-оранжевом стуле, попытался скрыть ухмылку. Здание Ветеринарной Клиники Западного Секувера было очень большим, но к этому моменту Горец изучил его почти полностью. Когда Митос устал мерить шагами просторную приемную, Дункан тактично предложил выйти наружу. В итоге они обошли здание столько раз, что Дункан с уверенностью мог нарисовать план всех окон и дверей по памяти. Однако сейчас они снова ждали в приемной. Митос сидел, облокотившись на колени и опустив голову на руки. Услышав свое имя, он посмотрел на секретаршу и устало ей улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, — отозвался он. — Но я лучше останусь. Старый Пес испугается, если меня здесь не будет, когда он проснется.

Секретарша нахмурилась.

— Но вы тут с 7:30 утра! — Митос пожал плечами. Дункан услышал, как хрустнули напряженные мышцы и суставы. Секретарша поджала губы. — По крайней мере, сделайте перерыв на полчаса и пойдите выпейте кофе, — сказала она не без сочувствия. — Вы начинаете пугать других пациентов.

Дункан отметил про себя, что это не так. Большинство клиентов клиники — и люди, и животные — смотрели на тревогу Митоса с пониманием. Несколько собак лизнули его в лицо. А одна маленькая девочка даже предложила Митосу подержать ее ручного кролика, пока он ждал, что «добрые доктора помогут его собачке». К удивлению Дункана, Старейший принял эти выражения сочувствия благосклонно. Он погладил собак и подержал кролика на коленях, пока не подошла очередь его юной хозяйки, после чего он заверил девочку, что Питер — очень хороший кролик и вскоре станет превосходной матерью (Питер был явно беременный). Однако время от времени нервозность Митоса проявлялась со всей очевидностью. Он то сидел, удрученно уставившись в одну точку, то исступленно мерил шагами приемную. И Дункан мог понять, почему сотрудники клиники хотели отдохнуть и от того, и от другого. Он взял Митоса под руку. 

— Я заберу его, — сказал он секретарше, и она посмотрела на него с благодарностью. — Давай, Адам. На этой улице есть маленькое кафе. Я угощаю. 

Митос с беспокойством посмотрел на дверь, куда помощник ветеринара так давно увез Старого Пса. 

— Но...

— Все будет в порядке. Старый Пес проспит еще несколько часов. Мы сходим и вернемся прежде, чем он проснется. И как... — Дункан быстро взглянул на бейджик секретарши, — сказала Мэри, у нее есть номер твоего мобильного. Она позвонит, если будут какие-то изменения, не так ли, Мэри? — Мэри решительно кивнула. Митос все еще колебался, так что Дункан наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо. — Идем, Старик. Ты достаточно стар, чтобы знать: такое беспокойство не принесет никакой пользы. В данный момент ты Старому Псу не нужен. Однако ты понадобишься ему вечером, и если ты сейчас будешь накручивать себя до полного изнеможения, то не сможешь хорошо о нем позаботиться. Пойдем, выпьем кофе, разомнемся, сделаем перерыв. Ладно?

На лице Митоса все еще было написано сомнение. Однако он поднялся и позволил Дункану вывести себя улицу. Когда они выходили, Горец услышал искренний вздох облегчения секретарши. Оказавшись на улице, Митос моргнул от яркого солнца, поднял руки и устало потер лицо. 

— Я веду себя, как старый дурак, да?

— Нет. Ты ведешь себя, как человек, ждущий, когда его любимый питомец очнется после серьезной операции, — Митос вопросительно взглянул на него. Дункан тепло улыбнулся. — Все в порядке, Митос. Все понимают.

— Не уверен, что сам я понимаю, — уныло пробормотал Митос. — Я знаю, что принимаю это слишком близко к сердцу. Со Старым Псом все будет хорошо. Просто... — он умоляюще посмотрел на Дункана. — Просто он стар. Иногда сердца старых собак без видимых причин останавливаются под наркозом. И мы ничего не знаем о его прежней медицинской истории. У него могут быть сложности, возможно, аллергия на один из препаратов, что они используют...

— Тсс. Все хорошо. Он уже пережил операцию. Если бы что-то подобное могло случиться, мы бы об этом уже знали, — Дункан мягко улыбнулся своему беспокойному возлюбленному. — Все правда будет в порядке, Митос. Очень скоро Старый Пес снова начнет разгрызать на части твой любимый свитер.

— Не уверен, — сказал Митос со вздохом. — Он будет долго восстанавливаться. Некоторое время займет заживление разреза, а потом ему понадобится массаж и физиотерапия... — он замолчал, увидев любящее и снисходительное выражение лица Дункана. Старейший втянул голову в плечи. — Ты смеешься надо мной.

— Нет, — возразил Дункан. — Я получаю удовольствие. Есть разница, — он оглянулся, затем быстро затянул Митоса в укромный уголок между витринами магазинов и поцеловал в губы. Будучи по натуре джентльменом, он убедился, чтобы его мощное тело полностью загородило Митоса от взглядов с улицы, просто на тот случай, если рядом шатались какие-нибудь фанатики-гомофобы. Будучи по уши влюбленным, он постарался, чтобы поцелуй был совсем не джентльменским и растянулся на несколько минут. Спустя какое-то время Митос отстранился и еле слышно прошептал Дункану на ухо.

— Горец. Если ты думаешь, что твое невероятное обаяние и обжигающая сексуальная мощь отвлекут меня от беспокойства о моей собаке...

— То я прав? — Митос весело улыбнулся, но все равно выглядел встревоженным. Дункан вздохнул и нежно прижался лбом ко лбу Митоса. — Нет, на самом деле я так не думал, — сказал он. — Просто хотел напомнить тебе, что ты не один. Я тоже волнуюсь за Старого Пса, ты же знаешь. Все, что тебе понадобится... массаж, помощь с физиотерапией, чистка ковров, когда у него будет расстройство желудка... я буду рядом. Тебе нужно только попросить.

Митос поднял бровь.

— Как насчет массажа для меня?

— Ты шутишь? — Дункан ухмыльнулся. — Скорее я буду умолять тебя о нем. Лишь бы прикасаться к тебе. Если ты вдруг не заметил, в этом плане ты вызываешь привыкание.

Митос не ответил сразу. Но он снова поцеловал Дункана, глубоко и томительно, затем отстранился. 

— Ладно, — сказал он и расправил на себе футболку, дернув ее за край. — Считай, что отвлек меня. Пойдем уже выпьем этот кофе. 

— Твое желания для меня закон.

Они купили кофе, выпили его в кафе и направились обратно к ветеринарной клинике. Когда они пересекали парковку, Дункан вдруг ощутил странную тяжесть в воздухе. Он неуверенно принюхался и повернулся к Митосу за подтверждением. 

— Ты чувствуешь...

— Дым, — кивнул Митос. Его светло-карие глаза расширились. — Он идет из клиники.

— Как ты...

Но вопрос застыл у Дункана на губах. Потому что Митос уже бежал по асфальту, несся, как сумасшедший, ко входу в лечебницу. Мгновение спустя Дункан понял почему: он увидел дым, черный и удушливый, клубящийся в одном из боковых окон клиники. О боже! Старый Пес! Дункан тоже побежал. 

Оказавшись внутри, он тут же заскользил по полу и остановился. Зов бессмертного звенел в его ушах. И он не принадлежал его возлюбленному. Митос уже был здесь, стоял неподвижно, как статуя, в центре приемной. В воздухе собиралась тяжелая дымная мгла, но Дункан смог разглядеть представившуюся картину. Мэри, секретарша, сидела на стуле за своим рабочим столом, ее руки были привязаны к подлокотникам хирургической лентой. Рот затыкал свернутый эластичный бинт, а в каждом ухе было по толстой затычке из марли. За ней стоял стройный мужчина со смешной бородкой и небрежно держал острый меч у ее горла. 

— Ну и ну, — сказал мужчина. — Я не думал, что ты окажешься таким трусом и приведешь с собой Учителя, мальчик. Но не беда, — он насмешливо поклонился в сторону Дункана. — Разве не обидно, что игра требует, чтобы мы танцевали только с одним партнером за раз? Но не волнуйся. Как только я закончу здесь с твоим учеником, с радостью примусь за тебя.

Митос заговорил с удивительным, убийственным спокойствием. 

— Как ты нашел меня, Карвер?

Вместо ответа Карвер вытащил из кармана блестящую визитную карточку с названием клиники и адресом. Дункан вздрогнул. Да, Элли в приюте для животных говорила, что во время взлома пропало только несколько визиток. Господи Иисусе. 

— Понял, что у тебя доброе сердце и ты не позволишь бедному животному долго страдать из-за больной лапы, — весело сказал Карвер, засовывая карточку обратно в карман. — Я следил за этим местом неделями. Увидев, как вы с Учителем вышли за кофе, я решил, что пора сделать свой ход.

— Ты устроил пожар? — спросил Митос. Карвер кивнул, ухмыляясь. Митос сделал медленный шаг вперед, его рука скользнула за пазуху. — Это было не очень умно, мой друг. Я уверен, что пожарные уже в пути. Трудно сражаться всерьез, когда по зданию ползают полдюжины человек с пожарными шлангами.

— О, я не думаю, что это займет много времени, — Карвер небрежно провел мечом по шее Мэри. Секретарша взвизгнула сквозь кляп, однако ее кожа осталась неповрежденной. — И пожар — это единственное, что я смог придумать, чтобы заставить тебя войти в здание. Я знал, что ты сбежишь в ту же секунду, как почувствуешь мое Присутствие, если только твоей драгоценной собаке не будет угрожать опасность. Кроме того, — Карвер усмехнулся, — Мэри была так добра, что показала мне твой счет, прежде чем я заткнул ей рот. Теперь я знаю, где ты живешь, поэтому даже если ты сейчас сбежишь, в конце концов, тебе все равно придется со мной встретиться. И ничего себе! Эта операция влетела тебе в копеечку! Жаль, что все было напрасно. Твой питомец, вероятно, полностью выздоровел бы. Та женщина-ветеринар весьма умело зашила его лапу. Я знаю. Я спросил ее как раз перед тем, как перерезал его мохнатое горло.

Это была не ярость. Дункан понял, что его живот скручивает совершенно другое чувство — ледяное, неумолимое горе. Он сделал угрожающий шаг вперед.

— Ты ублюдок, — прошипел он, с удивлением ощутив в глазах жжение слез. — Ты полный ублюдок. Тебе не стоило этого делать. Если ты хотел сражения, тебе нужно было просто вызвать меня...

— Мак, — одно мягко сказанное слово, но этого оказалось достаточно. Дункан остановился, его руки бессильно сжались в кулаки. — Моя битва, — тихо произнес Митос.

— Но он...

— Моя битва, — повторил Митос с чуть большим нажимом, и после долгого, напряженного молчания, Дункан кивнул и отступил назад. Как бы ни болело его сердце в эту минуту, как бы ни ужасала мысль, что Митосу придется сразиться с этим садистом в одиночку, он дал слово, которое его честь требовала сдержать. Он в отчаянии посмотрел на своего любимого и был поражен: Митос выглядел серьезным, очень собранным и внимательным, но не расстроенным. Вновь обратив внимание на Карвера, Митос заговорил с удивительным спокойствием. 

— Отпусти девушку, — сказал он. — Затем мы сможем закончить наше дело, где пожелаешь.

Карвер усмехнулся. Он сильно толкнул стул Мэри, и она покатилась к ним с еще одним испуганным визгом. Потом он нырнул в дверь, ведущую к смотровым кабинетам. Митос не колебался ни секунды. Он поймал Мэри, прежде чем ее стул опрокинулся, остановил ее и обратился к Дункану. 

— Убедись, что здание эвакуировано. Остальной персонал должен быть все еще где-то здесь, — затем перепрыгнул через стойку регистратуры вслед за Охотником. Дункан колебался. Он хотел, боже, как он хотел пойти за Карвером! Но он дал слово, и Митос рассчитывал, что он выведет людей в безопасное место. Дункан вынул марлю из ушей Мэри, и бинт из ее рта, затем схватил со стола нож для бумаг и освободил ее руки. 

— Сколько еще людей в здании? — быстро спросил он.

Мэри выглядела слишком испуганной, чтобы что-то внятно сказать, но она с трудом сглотнула и ответила. 

— Т-только двое, — Только доктор Ги и Коринна, лаборантка, которая приглядывала за собакой мистера Пирсона. Все остальные ушли на ланч. 

— Хорошо. Я их найду. Вы уходите отсюда. Выходите из здания и идите куда-нибудь в безопасное место. 

В глазах Мэри плескался ужас. Она кивнула и бросилась к двери.

Дункан распахнул дверь в служебные помещения. Здесь дымная пелена была намного гуще, однако он все еще не видел пламени. Он быстро нашел лаборантку и ветеринара в одном из смотровых кабинетов. Они съежились от страха под столом. Им Карвер также заткнул рты бинтами, а их руки связал вместе кожаным поводком. Дункан выругался, понимая, что нож для бумаг, которым он освободил Мэри, не сможет перерезать поводок. К счастью, доктор резко дернула головой в сторону ящика справа, громко мыча сквозь кляп. Дункан открыл его и нашел множество полезных ветеринарных инструментов, включая поистине грозные ножницы. Он не хотел знать, для чего они обычно используются. Ножницы быстро расправились с поводком. Дункан сказал женщинам пригнуться и закрыть лица тканью и провел их сквозь дым. Он отвел их на парковку, где встревоженная Мэри все еще стояла под фонарем. 

— Там еще кто-нибудь есть? — спросил Дункан.

Ветеринар, с виду толковая женщина сильно за сорок, покачала головой. 

— Нет. Там были только мы. Но... дым... если пожарные не приедут быстро, животные окажутся в ловушке... 

Проклятие. Всеми фибрами души Дункан стремился пойти за Митосом. Он должен был выяснить, что происходит, даже если не мог вмешиваться. Но у него перед глазами вдруг промелькнул образ юной хозяйки беременного кролика Питера, и он понял, что не может уйти. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Пойду выведу их.

— Вы не можете вернуться в горящее здание!

— Я крепче, чем выгляжу, — сказал Дункан с улыбкой. — И у меня есть некоторый опыт тушения пожаров. Я буду осторожен. Вы оставайтесь здесь, — ветеринар собиралась спорить, но в этот момент лаборантка разрыдалась, очень громко разрыдалась. Доктор Ги в смятении кивнула, одной рукой обнимая всхлипывающую девушку.  
Дункан побежал обратно внутрь.

*** 

Митос был в беде. 

Его первый обмен ударами с Карвером прошел не очень хорошо. Мечи коротко лязгнули в коридоре между смотровыми кабинетами. Карвер был сильным, беспощадным и быстрым, как змея. Он уже дважды пустил Митосу кровь — порезал ему руку и левую ногу. Раны не были опасными, они скорее раздражали, чем угрожали жизни, но то, что Карвер вообще смог пробить его защиту, очень нервировало. Митос подозревал, что он все еще жив только потому, что Карвер хочет растянуть схватку. Когда Митос парировал его последний удар, Охотник издевательски рассмеялся, а затем побежал по коридору и исчез из виду. Митос узнал тактику — с ним играли. Карвер ожидал, что он последует за ним, поборется еще несколько раундов, потеряет еще немного крови, разозлится еще чуть сильнее. Потом Карвер сбежит опять. И это будет повторяться до тех пор, пока Митос не допустит глупую ошибку от ярости или же, обессилев, не прекратит защищаться. 

К сожалению, то, что он узнал тактику, не облегчало его положение. У Митоса не было другого выбора, кроме как последовать за Карвером. Тот явно хорошо подготовился. Он, очевидно, знал планировку здания лучше, чем Митос. И огонь распространялся так быстро, что у Старейшего не было времени выбрать позицию и подождать, пока Охотник придет за ним. Нужно заканчивать быстрее, пока в здании еще можно находиться живым. Он глубоко вздохнул и направился за Карвером. 

Они сцепились снова в одной из операционных, неуклюже и яростно сражаясь над операционным столом. Митос схватил скальпель с подноса и бросил его в противника. Лезвие вонзилось в правую руку Карвера, но тот просто выдернул его, затем с диким оскалом перевернул тележку с бинтами и снова исчез в подсобных помещениях клиники. Дым здесь был более густой, темный и удушающий. Митос вдохнул его полной грудью, и ему пришлось остановиться, чтобы откашляться. Он прислонился к дверному косяку, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону пошел Карвер. Коридор был пуст, но вдалеке Митос услышал явный щелчок захлопнувшейся металлической двери. Карвер поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж клиники, огромный чердак, использующийся для хранения продуктов и материалов. Митос на мгновение прикрыл глаза — наконец-то ему хоть немного повезло. Он плохо знал лабиринт комнат на первом этаже, потому что ни разу не заходил дальше смотровых кабинетов во время своих визитов со Старым Псом. Но на чердаке он бывал не раз, помогая молодым медсестрам спускать вниз тяжелые мешки со специальным кормом для Старого Пса. Это была огромная комната с единственным входом — лестницей, по которой поднялся Карвер. Один вход. Один выход. Так или иначе, только один из них спустится вниз. 

Митос сделал глубокий вдох и приготовился подниматься по лестнице. 

*** 

Когда Дункан толкнул дверь плечом, возвращаясь в клинику, пламя уже начинало лизать рыжими языками потолок приемной. Повсюду стоял ужасный запах горящего линолеума и гипсокартона. Дым был такой густой, что мешал Дункану видеть. Он заставил себя успокоиться и направился к клеткам. Нашел он их без труда. Какофония голосов испуганных животных, лай, тявканье и подвывание вели его к ним. К счастью, дыма здесь было меньше, и Дункан заметил дверь на улицу. Она вела на большую огороженную площадку с газоном. Горец предположил, что ее использовали для занятий с животными, находящимися на амбулаторном лечении. Он подпер дверь и пошел открывать клетки. Большинство собак мгновенно поняли намек и бросились наружу. Некоторые съежились в своих клетках, и Дункан резко зарычал, быстро убеждая их, что он гораздо страшнее дыма. Он пытался решить, что делать с мелкими животными, и, к счастью, заметил у двери груду пластиковых переносок. Дункан втиснул в них двух котов, кролика Питера, семейство хомяков и чрезвычайно дружелюбную молодую змею. Его несколько раз укусили, и он чуть не потерял двух хомяков, но, в конце концов, закончил. Дункан сложил переноски одну на другую и начал их выносить наружу, благодаря бога, что здесь не было домашних птиц, которые могли бы улететь...

И остановился как вкопанный. 

Старый Пес лежал в углу с ярким пятном крови на белом горле. Его наголо выбритая задняя лапа с аккуратным черным швом выглядела жалко. Горе навалилось на Дункана, как будто его ударили. Какое-то время он буквально не мог вдохнуть, грудь сдавило, и это не имело никакого отношения к сгущающемуся дыму. Он перевел взгляд с тела на дверной проем, отчаянно пытаясь решить, что делать, но здесь был только один выбор. Горец не мог оставить Старого Пса в горящем здании, даже если тот уже не мог чувствовать боли. Он быстро вынес переноски наружу, поставил их за ограждением, чтобы защитить от мечущихся собак, затем ринулся обратно внутрь и поднял Старого Пса с пола. Обмякшее и удивительно тяжелое тело собаки все еще было теплым. Дункан прижал его к груди, примостил благородную голову на плече, и понес наружу. 

Теплый, влажный язык мягко коснулся его уха.

*** 

Поднявшись по лестнице, Митос поскользнулся, потерял равновесие и рухнул на пол. Под ногами каталось что-то круглое и гладкое, что-то знакомое... Но он не успел поразмыслить над этой загадкой, потому что секундой позже около его уха свистнуло острое лезвие меча. Митос неуклюже, зато очень быстро откатился в сторону, едва успев нырнуть в безопасное место за штабелем кошачьих консервов высотой в человеческий рост. Оказавшись там, он тут же снова поскользнулся и упал на задницу, глухой удар эхом прокатился по чердаку. Карвер издевательски рассмеялся с другого конца комнаты. 

— Изящно, сопляк, — сказал он. — Тебе стоит сыграть главную роль в ремейке «Трех балбесов». Люди выстроятся в длинную очередь, чтобы посмотреть на такие красочные падения.

Митос встал и осторожно отряхнулся, оценивая ситуацию. Чердак был и вправду огромный, он занимал весь верхний этаж здания. Пачки собачьей еды и других принадлежностей для питомцев были уложены штабелями по центру, тем самым разделяя комнату на две части. Это не могло не радовать. В данный момент барьер из пачек надежно защищал его от Карвера. Если бы он только мог быть уверен, что все так и останется...

— Это не кино, Карвер.

— И тем хуже для тебя, сопляк. Если бы это было кино, ты бы, конечно, победил. Зрители никогда не поддержат ублюдка-душегуба, убившего Лесси и собирающегося в итоге взять голову маленького Тимми, — Митос крадучись пошел вдоль барьера, ища удобный просвет. И опять что-то предательски круглое и гладкое попало ему под ноги. Митос снова охнул и упал. Карвер это услышал, и его садистское хихиканье разнеслось по комнате. — Ну вот, ты опять за свое, сопляк. Я бы убил твою собаку еще пару недель назад, если бы знал, что сражаться с тобой будет так весело.

Ладно. Хватит. Митос зашарил рукой по паркету, пытаясь понять, из-за чего же он не мог устоять на ногах. Он собрал горсть маленьких гладких шариков, поднес к носу и глубоко вдохнул. От знакомого запаха у него сжалось сердце. Все насмешки Карвера не могли причинить ему такой боли. Митоса захлестнула ярость, горячая и сладкая, как яд. 

— Тебе не нужно было этого делать, — рявкнул он, выплевывая острые, как лезвия, слова. — Тебе не нужно было убивать его, Карвер. Он не имел к этому никакого отношения.

— О, я думаю, имел, — веселье исчезло из голоса Охотника. Теперь он звучал смертоносно, зловеще. — Мне пришлось убить псину, чтобы ты разозлился как следует и сразился со мной. Трус, — Митос услышал, как противник осторожно подкрадывается ближе. Он прижался к штабелю пачек собачьего корма и стал ждать. — Ты всегда находишь способ убежать, правда? — глумился Карвер. — На самом деле, я думаю, ты бы и сейчас убежал, если бы мог. Но не можешь. С этого чердака есть только один выход, и я стою на твоем пути. Только один из нас выйдет отсюда живым...

Митос кряхтя поднялся с пола и застал Карвера врасплох. Тот теперь оказался одном уровне с Митосом по другую сторону барьера. 

— Да. Только один, — прошипел Митос и кинул то, что держал в руке. В Карвера полетели маленькие шарики. Не дав опомниться, Митос молниеносно ударил его в глаз и в правую руку повыше локтя. Охотник взревел от неожиданности и отступил назад, с удивлением схватившись за руку. 

— Что за...

— Специальная Формула для Пожилых Собак, — процедил Митос сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Твердая, как камень, и такая же на вкус. И он все равно это ел, ублюдок. Он все равно это ел. Просто потому что я просил его, — он поднялся на штабель с мечом в руке и поистине жуткой улыбкой на лице. — Ты заплатишь за то, что он больше не съест ни кусочка, Карвер. Ей богу, заплатишь, — и он прыгнул вниз, сбивая Охотника тяжелым ударом и опрокидывая его на землю.

Они сошлись в решающей схватке.

*** 

— Старый Пес?!?

Дункан вскрикнул и чуть не уронил свою ношу, когда к нему прикоснулся этот теплый, знакомый язык. Потребовались все его наработанные многолетними тренировками рефлексы, чтобы более-менее аккуратно положить бордер-колли на пол. Сделав это, Дункан чуть не зашелся в истерике. На него смотрели два мудрых, ясных карих глаза. Он мог видеть вспышки боли в глубине, но тем не менее это были открытые и живые глаза. Горец рухнул на колени, отчаянно пытаясь нащупать пульс Старого Пса, все еще не веря, что тот жив. Да. Пульс был. Ровный и удивительно сильный. В следующую секунду Дункан уже поднимал пушистую голову, и со всей возможной нежностью нащупывал пальцами кровавую рану на горле. Найдя ее, он задохнулся и сглотнул. Его трясло от отчаянного облегчения. 

— Рана слишком поверхностная, — пробормотал он дрожащим голосом. — Карвер резанул не достаточно глубоко. Он только рассек кожу. О боже, о боже, о боже...

Старый Пес не заскулил от боли. Он тихо, раздраженно зарычал и медленно, запинаясь, поднялся. Дункан ошеломленно смотрел на его больную лапу, которую он всегда поджимал. Сейчас она свободно свисала, легонько касаясь подушечками пола. Операция сработала! Старый Пес мог теперь ходить на четырех ногах! Несколько плиток вдруг отвалились с потолка и упали в снопах искр и пламени. Дункан моментально вспомнил, где они находятся, и попытался схватить бордер-колли, чтобы вынести его в безопасное место. Но не тут то было. Старый Пес зарычал на него и отошел на несколько шагов к внутренней двери, неуверенно ступая на больную лапу. 

— Нет! — в панике закричал Дункан . — Нет, Старый Пес! Не туда...

Старому Псу никогда не было присуще повиновение. Он прошел в дверь прямо в сердце пламени. 

Дункан нырнул за ним.

*** 

Митос десятки раз оказывался в горящих зданиях. Обычно он спасался живым, но иногда погибал в ужасных муках и воскресал среди покрытых пеплом руин. Он размышлял, как будет на этот раз. За последние несколько минут огонь охватил весь второй этаж и превратил склад на чердаке в инферно. Пламя лизало стены, преграждая путь вниз. И Митос знал, что скрипящий настил под его ногами в конце концов не выдержит и поддастся огню. Это был всего лишь вопрос времени. Даже воздух стал врагом, густой, горячий и обжигающий легкие. С каждой секундой становилось все сложнее разглядеть Карвера сквозь сгущающийся дым, но это не имело значения. Двое бессмертных все еще сражались, двигаясь в древнем танце, их мечи неистово лязгали, но Митос знал, что это не продлится долго. Скоро дым сгустится так сильно, что они совсем не смогут друг друга видеть, и тогда все чудесные фехтовальные трюки, которым они обучались всю свою жизнь, будут отброшены. В этом сражении победит грубая сила, а не отточенность движений. Митос глубоко вдохнул, игнорируя жар в легких, и провел особо жестокую серию атак, заставив пораженного Карвера ответить тем же. Если Митосу немного повезет, он сможет измотать своего впечатляюще выносливого противника, прежде чем настанет нужный момент...

А потом он услышал бешеный лай, доносящийся с лестничной клетки. 

Говорят, мать всегда узнает плач своего ребенка, даже если этот плач заглушает хор других младенцев в детском саду или яслях. Что-то похожее произошло сейчас с Митосом. Он недоверчиво повернулся к лестничной клетке, автоматически парируя удар Карвера, и всмотрелся в дым. Там, у лестницы, показалось очень знакомое пятно черного и белого меха. Митос разинул рот. 

— Старый Пес???

Старый Пес громко тявкнул в знак согласия. Он зарычал и заметался туда-сюда, очевидно, пытаясь найти проход к Митосу сквозь пламя. Секундой позже в дверном проеме появился Дункан МакЛауд. Его длинное черное пальто заметно дымилось. Он бросился за собакой, но промахнулся. Старый Пес поджал все четыре — четыре? — лапы и высоко прыгнул через пламя, преграждающее путь. Однако ему пришлось затормозить перед горящей кучей собачьих подстилок, сваленных рядом. 

— Старый Пес! — заорал Дункан, его голос разнесся сквозь треск огня. — Старый Пес, нет! Сидеть! Стоять!

«Ага, конечно, — подумал Митос почти истерически. — Как будто это сработает. Горец, у тебя ни разу не получилось заставить его принести теннисный мячик. Неужели ты думаешь, что он послушается тебя сейчас?» Меч Карвера просвистел над его плечом так близко, что Митос смог почувствовать дуновение ветерка. С огромным трудом он оторвал взгляд от зрелища в дверях и начал отбиваться. Однако Карвер застал его врасплох, ударив ногой в солнечное сплетение. Митос споткнулся и бешено закашлялся, не в силах вдохнуть, чтобы наполнить воздухом горящие легкие. Он упал на колени, прямо у ног Карвера. 

— Неееет!

Митос не знал, что было более оглушительным: мучительный крик МакЛауда, неистовый лай Старого Пса, рев пламени или гул крови в ушах. Карвер занес свой меч. У Митоса не осталось времени на размышления. Он рванулся к ногам Карвера, схватил его за щиколотки и с отчаянным рывком опрокинул на пол. Честно говоря, Митос не ожидал, что это сработает. На самом деле он дал бы этому трюку не больше десяти процентов на успех. Но ухмылявшийся и смаковавший победу Охотник дал застигнуть себя врасплох. Он тяжело упал на живот и закричал, когда его лицо попало в кучу горящего сена. Митос не колеблясь бросился на него. Он боролся, кусался и удерживал тело Карвера в огне со всей силой, что у него оставалась. 

— Убери отсюда Старого Пса! — крикнул он МакЛауду.

Дункан не хотел уходить. Митос видел это в его глазах, в каждой линии его тела. В это мгновение душа Горца была распахнута перед ним. И Старейший был по-настоящему поражен силой чувства, которое ему открылось. Но Дункан сглотнул, снял пальто и бросился сквозь огонь к Старому Псу. Его кожа покрылась волдырями, пока он заворачивал в ткань сопротивляющуюся собаку. Старый Пес тявкал и жалобно скулил, кусая и царапая Горца, но вырваться не мог. Дункан последний раз взглянул на Митоса и потащил извивающееся животное обратно к дверному проему. Затем человек и собака исчезли на лестнице. И Карвер скинул с себя Митоса одним умелым движением. Его рука отчаянно пыталась нашарить в огне меч. 

Митос не дал ему времени подняться с пола. Он издал низкий горловой рык и стремглав бросился на противника, прижав его к одной из горящих стен. Карвер попытался вставить между ними обжигающе горячий меч, но это не имело смысла. Пришло время для грубой силы. И, возможно, в этом у Охотника тоже было преимущество, как и во владении мечом. Но Митос не собирался позволить ему еще раз подняться на колени. Будь он проклят, если оставит Старого Пса без хозяина, а МакЛауда без любимого человека, не теперь, когда он увидел такое в глазах Дункана. Митос бросил свой меч и кинулся на Карвера с голыми руками. Нашел его шею и стал душить, душить, душить, пока, наконец, жилистое тело не обмякло. Меч Карвера бесполезно звякнул по трещавшему полу. Митос схватил его, но не смог взмахнуть им с хоть какой-то точностью из-за ослепляющего дыма. Поэтому он нащупал шею Карвера и начал пилить. Казалось, это заняло столетие, но, наконец, дело было сделано. Голова Карвера с тошнотворным хлюпаньем отделилась от тела. Митос, спотыкаясь, встал на ноги и поднял свой собственный меч. Он отчаянно старался добраться до лестницы прежде, чем Передача Силы настигнет его. 

На первом лестничном пролете его ударила молния, и земля внезапно ушла из-под ног. 

*** 

Хорошо известно, что собаки умеют по желанию становиться вчетверо тяжелее, чем позволяют законы физики. Старый Пес сейчас делал именно это. Также он вонзал когти в шею Дункана, рычал и лаял ему прямо в ухо, изо всех сил пытаясь вырваться. Старый Пес хотел вернуться к Митосу. Дункан понимал его чувства. Он тоже не хотел уходить. Но метания собаки открыли рану на горле. Дункан почувствовал на шерсти кровь, липкую, теплую и влажную. Это испугало его до полусмерти — так сильно он не боялся по крайней мере несколько десятилетий. Каким-то образом он сумел побороть животное, стащил его вниз по лестнице и вынес наружу. 

Ветеринар, лаборантка и секретарша провели время с пользой, пока он был внутри. Собаки, которых он оставил свободно бегать в тренировочном дворе, были теперь привязаны к деревьям в дальнем конце парковки, в стороне от горящего здания. Клетки с кроликом Питером и друзьями были аккуратно составлены в кузове одного из ветеринарных пикапов. Сама ветеринар стояла на коленях над немецкой овчаркой, которая, по-видимому, как и Старый Пес, только что перенесла операцию. Увидев Дункана, она выронила из руки стетоскоп. 

— Святые...

— Я знаю, знаю, — с болью в голосе проговорил Дункан. — Этот маньяк пытался перерезать ему горло. Я не думаю, что порез очень глубокий, но... вы не могли бы его посмотреть? Пожалуйста!

— Я говорила не о собаке! — потрясенно воскликнула она. Ее взгляд метался между покрытым копотью лицом Дункана и его разорванной, тлеющей одеждой. Но, похоже, ветеринар заметила его отчаяние, потому что перестала таращиться на него и по-деловому кивнула. — Положите его, пожалуйста, на траву. Синди! Мэри! Помогите мне держать его, — две женщины придвинулись, мягко, но решительно отстраняя Дункана. Старый Пес жалобно заскулил и начал яростно бороться, но женщины крепко держали его, пока ветеринар ощупывала лапу. — Он вырвал почти все нити из шва, — заявила она. — Но сухожилие цело. За ним, должно быть, присматривает ангел-хранитель. Теперь посмотрим на его горло, — она сняла лабораторный халат, сложила его как тампон и прижала к ране. После нескольких напряженных мгновений она отстранилась и посмотрела на него, затем с облегчением улыбнулась Дункану. — Хорошо. Кровотечение уже начало замедляться. Ему понадобится несколько швов, но он будет в порядке, — Старый Пес снова дернулся. Ветеринар нахмурилась. — Он ведет себя так, словно хочет вернуться внутрь.

— Он хочет, — глухо произнес Дункан. — Его хозяин все еще там.

Три женщины уставились на него с безнадежным ужасом, и в этот момент Старый Пес вдруг перестал бороться и обмяк. Мгновение он лежал совершенно неподвижно, а затем запрокинул голову и завыл. Это был самый жуткий, леденящий кровь звук, который Дункан когда-либо слышал. Он, казалось, прорезал воздух, волоски на шее Горца встали дыбом. Секундой позже все окна здания взорвались изнутри. 

Все три женщины инстинктивно бросились к Старому Псу, защищая своего пациента от осколков, сыпавшихся им на головы. Старый Пес издал еще один леденящий душу вой, когда из здания выскользнула молния и с сердитым шипением ударила в ближайшее дерево. Ветеринар с изумлением смотрела на это. 

— Что за...

— Огонь, должно быть, попал в сеть и создал электрическую дугу, — соврал Дункан и поднялся на ноги. — Присмотрите, пожалуйста, за Старым Псом, — в спешке сказал он. — Я должен вернуться туда.

Его остановила стальная хватка на запястье. 

— Нет. Вы не можете, — кратко сказала доктор Ги. — Посмотрите.

Она кивнула на здание. Дункан сразу же понял, что она имела в виду. Передача, как это часто бывало, когда сражение заканчивалось в здании, давала пищу огню. Пламя теперь полыхало со сверхъестественной силой и свирепостью, злой оранжевый свет разливался от каждого разбитого окна. 

— Крыша может обрушиться в любой момент, — тихо произнесла доктор Ги. — Вы не можете вернуться внутрь. С моей стороны было глупо даже посылать вас за животными. Я не позволю вам снова рисковать своей жизнью.

— Вы не понимаете!

Горец отчаянно прокричал эти слова. Но доктор явно была настроена решительно. Дункан знал, что она ни за что не отпустит его, если только он не пошлет ее в нокаут. Он застыл в ужасном смятении, а Старый Пес продолжал выть. Еще несколько молний рассекли небо...

А потом Старый Пес так же внезапно замолчал. Над происходящим опустилась жуткая тишина, нарушаемая только треском огня и звуком пожарных сирен, доносящихся издалека. Затем входная дверь медленно открылась. И одетый в черное человек, спотыкаясь, вышел из пламени.

Все четверо, словно окаменев, смотрели на него. Митос? Да, это был Митос. Даже сажа, покрывавшая лицо, не могла скрыть этот неповторимый нос. Он рухнул на колени у входа и так и стоял там, пытаясь отдышаться. Затем Старый Пес ликующе тявкнул (это был самый радостный звук, когда-либо исходивший из собачьей глотки) и рванулся через парковку к своему хозяину. Он скакал, лаял, облизывал лицо Митоса, каждый дюйм его тела извивался в экстазе. Дункан увидел, как Митос обнял собаку, и тоже побежал. Добравшись до Старейшего, он начал проявлять радость не менее бурно, чем Старый Пес, разве что не лаял.

— Ты жив, — пробормотал он с дрожью в голосе. — Ты жив. Когда Старый Пес начал выть, я подумал... я был уверен...

Митос посмотрел на него. Сажа покрывала каждый дюйм открытой кожи, его волосы были подпалены, а глаза покраснели. Его плечи поникли, и даже рука, которой он гладил Старого Пса, безвольно соскальзывала, словно у него уже не осталось сил ее держать. Тем не менее, он послал Дункану свою самую лучшую улыбку. 

— Недостаточно просто доверять мне сражаться в моих битвах, Мак, — мягко сказал он. — Ты также должен верить в мою победу, — и тут он потерял сознание. Старый Пес припал к земле.

Дункан улыбнулся и наклонился, готовый оттащить новых членов своей семьи подальше от огня.

Эпилог

Очень немногое в этом мире может сравниться по красоте со счастливой собакой. И Старый Пес в эту минуту был очень счастливой собакой. Он бежал — да, бежал — по зеленой лужайке парка со всей скоростью и изяществом, присущим его породе, в жизненно важной погоне за улетевшим теннисным мячиком. То, что в его беге все еще присутствовали небольшие заминки, похоже, совершенно его не беспокоило. Митос тоже не волновался, он знал, что собаке не больно. Это стало возможным после шести месяцев тщательной физиотерапии. Митос провел часы, осторожно сгибая и разгибая свежевылеченную лапу Старого Пса, помогая ему восстановить гибкость и силу. Теперь, однако, хватало одного взгляда на бордер-колли, чтобы понять: оно того стоило. 

И позади собаки было не менее прекрасное зрелище: бегущий Шотландский Воин с длинными развевающимися волосами. Он гнался за псом по зеленой траве, а ветер доносил до Митоса его смех. Старейший ухмыльнулся, удобно сидя под деревом с книгой на колене. Старый Пес до сих пор не научился приносить теннисный мячик, по крайней мере, когда его бросал Дункан. Но они достигли своего рода соглашения. Дункан бросал мяч, Старый Пес бежал за ним, ловил, а затем удирал от Дункана, с воодушевлением играя в собачью версию игры в мяч. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Старому Псу не надоедало и он не отпускал игрушку. Тогда Дункан поднимал его, бросал и игра начиналась сначала. Оба шотландца были, похоже, абсолютно довольны этой договоренностью. И Митос ни разу не указал Дункану на то, что пес продолжает блестяще им манипулировать, как и раньше, когда он вообще отказывался бегать за мячом. Но это нормально. Два таких очевидных альфа-самца смогут гармонично уживаться вместе, только если каждый из них будет считать себя хозяином положения. Митос не собирался нарушать мирный ход вещей, указывая на очевидное. 

Особенно сейчас, когда он был так чертовски счастлив. Старый Пес чувствовал себя хорошо. Смерть Иена Карвера сочли несчастным случаем. Частично благодаря Старому Псу, который тщательно слизал каждую каплю крови Карвера с рук Митоса задолго до приезда скорой помощи, и частично благодаря удачному обрушению металлической крыши ветеринарной клиники, которое более чем достоверно объяснило, почему обугленный труп Карвера оказался без головы. Честно говоря, полиция не очень заинтересовалась этим вопросом. Кому было дело до того, как встретил свой конец псих, связавший трех женщин и устроивший пожар в здании? Особенно когда по отпечаткам пальцев вышеуказанного психа не нашли совпадений. А это означало, что у него нет ближайших родственников, способных устроить скандал. Полицейские Секувера задумчиво покивали, когда Митос рассказал им о том, как отогнал Карвера от секретарши и потерял его в дыму, а потом закрыли дело без лишней суеты. Митосу пришлось преподавать в летней школе, чтобы компенсировать все отгулы, связанные со Старым Псом. Но каким-то чудом ему удалось привлечь группу необычайно талантливых и мотивированных студентов. И в результате он ждал свою «дневную работу» с большим нетерпением, чем за все последние годы. Все шло гладко, все складывалось как надо. А Дункан МакЛауд...

Дункан МакЛауд. Митос наблюдал, как Горец возится с собакой, и в его глазах сиял мягкий, нежный свет. Не то чтобы в их отношениях совсем не было проблем. Несколько раз у них случались споры с очень высокими баллами по шкале Рихтера, включая выдающуюся ссору в баре Джо, которая заставила смертного бармена загородить своим телом бутылки с виски. Митос соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ни разу не хотел нарушить свое слово, забрать Старого Пса и направиться куда глаза глядят. Но... он оставался. И в ответ Дункан смягчил свои героические устремления. Он даже избежал по крайней мере одного ненужного сражения, за что Митос наградил Горца двумя неделями лучшего в его жизни секса. Еще было слишком рано говорить, но, похоже, Дункан переосмысливал свои приоритеты, решив, в конце концов, что есть вещи, которые стоят того, чтобы жить ради них, а не умирать. Митос все еще не верил, что Дункан может считать их отношения одной из таких вещей, и всякий раз задерживал дыхание, когда шотландец выходил из дома один. Но... до сих пор Дункан всегда возвращался. 

И может быть, только может быть, так будет всегда. 

Митос сверился со своим внутренним таймером. Старому Псу все еще нужно было набираться сил. И сейчас он мог утомиться в любую секунду. И, как и следовало ожидать, Старый Пес подбежал к Митосу и плюхнулся в траву, держа в зубах ободранный теннисный мячик, как трофей. Дункан отстал от него всего на несколько шагов, на его лице было написано ликование. 

— Ты это видел? — азартно спросил он, присоединившись к ним на траве. — Старый Пес несколько раз по-настоящему подпрыгнул, чтобы поймать мяч. Один раз подпрыгнул почти до уровня моей груди.

— Видел.

— Если он будет продолжать так крепнуть, мы скоро сможем купить ему фрисби. Может быть, научим его кое-каким трюкам... — Старый Пес ослаб и задыхался, но все равно сделал титаническое усилие, подбежал к Митосу и положил голову ему на колено. Митос наклонился вперед и зарылся носом в теплую шерсть бордер-колли. Старый Пес закрыл глаза и постепенно заснул. Дункан посмотрел на них, и улыбка сползла с его губ. — Или нет, — грустно сказал он. — Я постоянно забываю, как он стар. Он настолько полон жизни, что я продолжаю думать о нем, как о молодой собаке максимум трех-четырех лет. Но он не будет жить вечно, да?

— Не будет, — Митос выпрямился. В его глазах была вся нежность мира, гордость за Дункана, надежды на будущее и благодарность за то, как они оба изменились. — Но мы могли бы.

Они самозабвенно целовались на траве, и их согревало тепло спящей между ними собаки.


End file.
